Lágrimas de um Príncipe
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter é o príncipe mais belo do reino. E ao cumprir 17 anos, vê-se obrigado a contrair matrimônio com seu insuportável primo, Draco Malfoy. Encontrará a felicidade com seu prometido? Ou nos braços do imponente conde, Tom Riddle? Slash. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3)**** Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.  
****(4) **_Itálico: Escritos em cartas; _Entre – "..." – Pensamentos; Entre – ... – Diálogos e cenas.

**IMPORTANTE: **A palavra "**doncel"**, na língua espanhola, significa: menino jovem. Nesta história, porém, estará intimamente relacionada com a palavra donzela, e caracterizará um homem como "homem-fértil". Ou seja, doncel será atribuído aos personagens do sexo masculino capazes engravidar. LEMBRANDO QUE É UMA HISTÓRIA "UA".

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lágrimas de um Príncipe.**

Era uma vez, há muitos e muitos anos, numa terra longínqua ao leste da Grã-Bretanha, um reino bonito e afortunado chamado Hogwarts. Este era dividido em quatro sub-reinos muito prósperos que viviam em plena harmonia: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Revenclaw e Hufflepuff. O sub-reino de Gryffindor era onde vivia a família real. Há anos os Potter governaram aquele reino, mas quando o rei Alan Potter e sua esposa, a rainha Helen Potter, morreram, não contavam com um herdeiro varão. Dessa forma, o trono passou para o único filho, o belíssimo doncel James Potter, que na época passara a se chamar: James Potter-Black, ao se casar com seu melhor amigo, Sirius Orion Black. Este então se tornou rei, com James ao seu lado como rei-cônjuge, e tiveram quatro filhos. O mais velho – de dezessete anos – era o príncipe mais belo de todos os reinos, Harry James Potter-Black, um doncel. No meio – com doze anos – estavam às gêmeas Alice e Isabelle Potter-Black. E por último – com oito anos – o filho varão e herdeiro legítimo do trono, Alexander Orion Potter-Black.

Com seus dezessete anos cumpridos há poucos meses, o jovem príncipe de Gryffindor agora alcançava a maior idade e para seu total desespero, chegava à hora de desposar um nobre de excelente família. A beleza do príncipe doncel de Gryffindor era lendária e percorria todos os reinos. Centenas de nobres iam ao palácio apenas para conhecê-lo e acabavam maravilhados diante de tamanho encanto. Harry era um jovem de porte altivo e ao mesmo tempo delicado. Suas feições eram finas, lábios carnosos e rosados, pele macia como pêssego, cabelo negro como a noite e revolvidos de maneira sensual, seu corpo era incrivelmente esbelto e modelado pela esgrima e equitação, possuía uma estatura naturalmente pequena, mas isso apenas evidenciava seu ar doce e angelical. Contudo, o que fazia mais de um conter a respiração em sua presença, era o par de reluzentes esmeraldas que possuía no lugar dos olhos. Sim, pois jamais um verde fora tão brilhante quanto os olhos do jovem príncipe. Algo que ele herdara da avó paterna, a grã-duquesa Lilian Black, mãe de Sirius.

No exato momento, a questão de "desposar um nobre de excelente família" era discutida no Salão de Banquetes onde Harry e James aproveitavam para tomar o café-da-manhã. Sirius encontrava-se em uma reunião diplomática com o conde de Revenclaw, as gêmeas estavam com seus tutores aprendendo, provavelmente, latim, francês ou alemão, e o pequeno Alex brincava no jardim sob o atento olhar de suas amas.

- Ele não! Qualquer um, pa', menos ele! – um aterrado Harry choramingava e James apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente. Entendia que seu filho não suportava o pretendente escolhido, mas também tinha consciência de que era a coisa certa a fazer, alianças políticas, infelizmente à nobreza era assim.

- Harry...

- Nós nos odiamos!

- Harry...

- Ele não passa de um mimado, pedante, egocêntrico, vaidoso, insuportável...

- Harry! – interrompe bruscamente, pois sabia que se deixasse, Harry continuaria a catalogar as inúmeras "qualidades" de seu pretendente até o sol se pôr – Eu sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, mas é uma oportunidade de se conhecer melhor. O pai dele já fez o pedido de sua mão e Sirius concedeu.

- O QUE?! Mas eu não quero me casar com Draco Malfoy! Primeiro me jogo de um penhasco!

James apenas suspirou. Seu filho era tão dramático, com certeza herdara isto da família de Sirius.

- Ouça bem, filho. Esse casamento será muito importante para fortalecer as alianças em nosso reino.

- Mas eu não o amo!

- Harry... – James entrecerrou os olhos e repetiu às palavras que certa vez ouvira de sua própria mãe – Amor é algo que você irá encontrar apenas nesses livros que você adora, a vida real é completamente diferente, jamais aparecerá um príncipe num cavalo branco para salvar a donzela ou o doncel indefeso.

- Você não ama o papai? – perguntou chocado. Seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

O mais velho sorriu.

- É claro que amo, mas esse amor surgiu da companhia e com o passar do tempo, já éramos amigos e isso também ajudou muito.

- E você nunca havia se apaixonado por alguém, antes de conhecê-lo?

- Er... – naquele instante, o pensamento de James o levou há vários anos atrás e a lembrança de um par de reluzentes olhos negros fez seu coração falhar uma batida – Eu era jovem de mais, Harry. Não tive tempo para isso.

O menino pareceu acreditar, pois assentiu e voltou a adotar uma expressão indignada:

- Isso não é justo, pa'!

- Dê uma oportunidade a ele, quem sabe as coisas entre vocês não começam a melhorar. Sabia que do ódio ao amor só existe um passo?

- Linda filosofia, mas quero ver colocá-la na prática.

O pesadelo de Harry era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que seu primo Draco Lucius Malfoy. E apesar de ter completo terror à idéia, Harry sabia que o insuportável garoto era definitivamente a escolha mais indicada para pretender sua mão. Afinal, era o único filho dos nobres mais abastados e influentes da região: o Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Henrique Malfoy e sua esposa Narcisa Black-Malfoy, a única irmã de Sirius.

- Harry, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas prometa que fará o possível e orgulhará a mim e ao seu pai – pede seriamente, encarando o menino com carinho e compreensão.

O jovem príncipe sabia que jamais conseguiria negar nada ao seu adorado pa' – era o filho mais chegado a James – e apenas suspirou:

- Certo, mas se ele começar a me irritar eu juro que o atiro num poço!

- Hahahaha... Tudo bem, já é alguma coisa.

Compartilhando do sorriso de seu pa', Harry não pode deixar de lembrar-se de uma infância não muito distante, quando Draco o atormentou pela primeira vez com a absurda idéia de casamento.

**(Flashback)**

Um majestoso sol banhava as terras do reino de Hogwarts enquanto a família real divertia-se no jardim do palácio. O rei-cônjuge, no exato momento, estava confortavelmente sentado sob a sombra de uma espécie de tenda de seda para proteger o pequeno bebê em seu colo dos perigosos raios do astro-rei, e observava com um sorriso no rosto seu filho mais velho brincar com um coelhinho branco, correndo de um lado para o outro, sem se importar com sua imaculada túnica verde-água que acentuava o lindo brilho de seus olhos. O pequeno doncel de dez anos irradiava felicidade a cada sorriso, oferecendo uma imagem digna de ser retratada, pois nenhuma criatura poderia ser tão doce, bela e amada pelos seres da natureza como Harry era.

- Que Deus conserve essa inocência – James pensou em voz alta, ninando o levado Alex de dois anos que finalmente dormira em seu colo, sem despregar os olhos de seu primogênito.

A alguns metros dali, as travessas gêmeas de seis anos faziam apostas para ver quem subia mais alto com o balanço, levando suas pobres amas a loucura, pois não davam a mínima para o fato de seus belos vestidos rendados cor-de-rosa levantarem com a ação do vento. O rei Sirius, por sua vez, encontrava-se no salão do trono com seu cunhado, o Duque Lucius Malfoy, conversando – mais precisamente, negociando – o futuro de Harry. Lucius estava acompanhado de seu único filho, um varão de treze anos chamado Draco Malfoy, que escutava toda a negociação em silêncio e com uma expressão indiferente, mas sorrindo tontamente por dentro.

Draco era apaixonado pelo primo desde os dez anos de idade, quando em um dos bailes reais, o pequeno doncel de sete aninhos o ajudara a se levantar do chão, pois havia tropeçado na ponta levantada de um belo tapete, com um encantador sorriso em seus rosados lábios. Naquele instante, Draco pensou ter visto um anjo, um lindo anjo de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos bagunçados. E como bom filho único mimado, quis aquele anjo para si. Harry, contudo, afastou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido para brincar com as outras crianças que o chamavam, deixando o perplexo loiro indignado por ter sido deixado de lado. Naquela noite, Draco tentou se aproximar do moreninho da única forma que aprendera, gabando-se e diminuindo os outros, diminuindo os amigos de Harry. Obviamente, não deu certo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi que o belo anjo o repudiasse.

Desde então, sempre que podia Draco tentava chamar a atenção de Harry, fazia de tudo, mas como não conseguia nada com seu jeito arrogante e antipático acabava atormentando o menino só para ter aqueles belos olhos esmeraldas pousados em si. Nesses três anos o desejo de ter aquele pequeno anjo para ele só aumentou, assim como a aversão de Harry para com a sua irritante presença.

- Por que você não desce ao jardim para brincar com o seu primo, Draco? – Sirius convidou amavelmente.

O menino, por sua vez, lançou um rápido olhar ao pai e vendo que este assentia, fez uma sutil reverência em concordância com as palavras do rei.

- Se me permite, majestade.

- À vontade.

- Com licença – pediu educadamente, seguindo ao encontro de seu objeto de desejo, mas mantendo a característica máscara de frieza que aprendera com o pai, imperturbável.

Chegando ao jardim, cumprimentou respeitosamente o rei-cônjuge e caminhou até umas espaçadas árvores, onde o lindo moreno de olhos verdes parecia procurar por algo. O andar de Draco era naturalmente altivo, combinando com suas impecáveis vestes: camisa de seda azul-marinho levemente bordada e uma calça preta com as botas da mesma cor, em legítimo couro, por cima.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, principezinho?

Harry imediatamente deteve a busca pelo seu pequeno coelhinho que fugira e revirou os olhos ao ouvir a conhecida, e irritante, voz do primo.

- O que você quer, Draco? – pergunta com impaciência, voltando-se ao maior.

- Ui... Estamos suscetíveis hoje – sorri com burla, adorava ver aquelas brilhantes esmeraldas cintilando de fúria – Colocaram menos chocolate no seu leitinho de manhã, meu príncipe, para deixá-lo nesse mau humor?

- Não, mas um insuportável projeto de serpente albina sempre acaba com o meu dia.

- Oh, estamos inovando a lista de insultos, parabéns. Mas se eu fosse você, Harry querido, teria mais respeito com o seu futuro marido.

- O que? – a linda face do moreno mostrava confusão e asco.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – diz com auto-suficiência, aproximando-se sugestivamente do menor – Em alguns anos você pertencerá a mim e deverá me obedecer em tudo. Não aceitarei nenhum tipo de rebeldia ou insulto então vá se acostumando.

- Você ficou louco... Prefiro muito mais atirar-me aos leões do que me casar com um idiota feito você.

- É o que veremos, Harry – estreita seus belos olhos acinzentados, puxando-o repentinamente pela cintura – Só mais alguns anos e quando nos casarmos você aprenderá a fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

- Em seus sonhos, idiota! – diz por entre os dentes apertados de ódio.

- Oh, sim... Você não perde por esperar... – tomando-o de surpresa, Draco junta seus lábios num casto beijo, apenas um roce, que leva uma intensa cor rosada às bochechas de Harry.

Com um forte empurrão o moreno consegue se soltar, e imediatamente corre para junto de seu pa' dizendo a si mesmo que preferia enfiar a mão num cesto de najas a ser forçado a casar-se com aquele atrevido loiro. Este, no entanto, parecia nas nuvens após saborear os doces lábios do seu anjo, prometendo-se que não o deixaria escapar jamais, pois aqueles lábios com sabor de mel eram destinados a ser seus.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

-x-

Dois dias haviam passado desde que James contara a Harry sobre a escolha de seu pretendente, agora, acomodado confortavelmente em uma das carruagens real, o jovem príncipe seguia até o castelo do Arquiduque Alvo Dumbledore que além de seu padrinho, também assumia o cargo de conselheiro real. Era pouco mais de uma hora de viajem, na qual Harry observava a paisagem enquanto sentia o atento olhar de sua ama pessoal sobre ele, pois mesmo bordando um belo caminho de mesa, ela não descuidava de seu príncipe. Minerva McGonagall estivera com o pequeno doncel desde que este nascera e a partir de então o cuidava como se fosse seu próprio filho, afinal, alguém tão doce quanto Harry era difícil de não se apegar e querer.

Logo eles pararam à frente do singelo, porém belíssimo castelo da família Dumbledore, onde Alvo vivia isolado do mundo, convivendo apenas com seus poucos criados e uma exótica ave chamada Fawkes. Sabia-se que o único descendente desta nobre família nunca havia se casado, mesmo sendo um varão, e não se importava com os olhares estranhados, oferecendo sempre sorrisos amigáveis e gestos gentis para com todo mundo.

Alvo desde sempre fora amigo dos Potter e conselheiro real, pois sua grande sabedoria ajudara a criar e prosperar com aquele belo reino, mas por trás de seus amáveis sorrisos, se olhasse profundamente para seus sábios olhos turquesa, podia-se ler claramente que vivera uma grande desilusão no passado. Contudo, o bondoso homem jamais comentara sobre isso com ninguém e quando o questionavam sobre o porquê de não ter se casado, ele apenas sorria e dizia não possuir muita sorte em assuntos do coração.

- O príncipe Harry está aqui para ver o Arquiduque Dumbledore – Minerva anunciou calmamente a um dos servos do castelo assim que desceram da carruagem.

- Imediatamente, senhora – pronunciou após uma profunda reverência ao príncipe – Por favor, venham comigo.

O criado então os levou ao salão principal para que aguardassem o Arquiduque e seguiu à cozinha para mandar preparar um chá. Logo o amável nobre apareceu com um radiante sorriso indicando sua satisfação por receber a visita do afilhado. Com um conjunto de calça de linho bege e uma bela túnica bordada, azul-marinho, por cima, Dumbledore marcava sua elegante e jovial presença.

- Meu jovem príncipe!

Harry logo sorriu e quebrando o protocolo correu para abraçá-lo.

- Padrinho!

- Imagino o motivo de sua visita – comentou, sem deixar de abraçar o menino – Semana passada estive com o seu pai e ele me contou sobre o pedido de sua mão.

O pequeno apenas suspirou, sentando-se novamente no confortável sofá de mogno, com o Arquiduque ao seu lado. Com uma respeitosa reverência, Minerva havia se afastado para dar-lhes mais privacidade.

- O senhor sabe que eu não o suporto.

- Eu sei.

- Por que, em toda a imensidão do reino de Hogwarts, meus pais haviam de escolhê-lo? Parece que fizeram isso só para me condenar.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Harry. Você sabe muito bem que a família Malfoy é a mais influente de todo o reino. Sem contar o fato de que ele compartilha o sangue real por ser seu primo.

- Mas Alex é quem herdará o trono.

- No entanto, a nobreza é assim. Pregam a "pureza do sangue", quanto mais nobre, melhor.

- Isso é injusto... – murmura com um gracioso biquinho.

- Sem dúvida, pequeno, mas nem sempre podemos viver o que sonhamos.

Harry notou que os olhos do nobre escureciam ligeiramente ao pronunciar aquilo, como se viajasse a um passado distante que comprovasse com exatidão suas palavras. Sempre quis saber os detalhes da juventude de seu padrinho, mas quando perguntava, este esquivava com uma impressionante destreza que logo o fazia desistir. Mas acreditava que um dia descobriria a verdade, quando o maior estivesse à vontade para contá-la.

- O pior é que eu não sinto nada por ele, sequer carinho fraterno, somente antipatia e repulsão.

- Quem sabe com o tempo... – suspira – Vocês terão oportunidade de se conhecer melhor, Harry, às vezes essa arrogância toda é apenas uma máscara.

- Uma máscara muito bem colocada, diga-se de passagem.

Alvo não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso.

- É muito difícil ver um casamento feito por amor hoje em dia, principalmente no meio em que vivemos. As alianças políticas, infelizmente, são essenciais para a boa administração de um reino

- Meu pa' me falou sobre isso, com menos delicadeza, mas falou.

Os dois observaram em silêncio o criado servi-lhes o delicioso chá de jasmim, então o príncipe continuou:

- Ele disse que amor é algo que irei achar apenas nos livros e que nunca aparecerá aquele herói idealizado para salvar o pobre personagem indefeso.

- E você sabe que é verdade – sorri, degustando o chá.

- Eu sei, mas... Não quero um herói. Fico feliz só em não ser entregue ao vilão.

O Arquiduque deixou escapar uma risada divertida, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não embarque nesse compromisso já com um pensamento assim, Harry. Por enquanto o jovem Malfoy é o seu prometido, mas as coisas podem mudar. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

- É o que espero.

- Tenha paciência e fé que as coisas tomarão seu rumo da melhor maneira possível.

- Que os anjos lhe escutem, padrinho.

A conversa e os sábios conselhos de Dumbledore tomaram o resto da tarde, assim, quando o sol já se punha, Harry e Minerva seguiram de volta à corte. O jovem príncipe encontrava-se mais sereno, pois as palavras do Arquiduque haviam amenizado um pouco sua indignação, oferecendo-lhe esperança de que o casamento não ocorresse. Contudo, seu repentino bom humor esfumaçou quando, ao chegar ao palácio, seu pa' lhe avisara que em poucas horas os Malfoy chegariam para um jantar.

-x-

Agora Harry encontrava-se em frente ao espelho contemplando o falso sorriso que precisaria levar por toda a noite. A bela camisa perolada que vestia por baixo da túnica de um ombro só verde-esmeralda, acentuava seu ar angelical, pois as mangas eram largas e compridas passando um palmo de suas suaves mãos. A calça branca de seda marcava com perfeição as torneadas pernas e um lindo conjunto de colar, anéis e braceletes em ouro enriqueciam ainda mais aquela terna imagem. A delicada coroa que se amoldava ao sensual cabelo negro do jovem príncipe, atestava sua condição real, e na opinião de Harry, representava as tristes algemas que o levariam àquele matrimonio.

- Harry! – duas vozes exatamente iguais tiraram o jovem príncipe de seu estupor.

Duas sorridentes gêmeas acabam de se jogar em sua cama, sem se preocupar em amarrotar os belíssimos vestidos azuis, cheios de pregas, laços e bordados. As gêmeas Potter-Black possuíam, sem duvida, a beleza de seus pais, com um par de olhos avelãs como os de James e cabelos negros até a cintura, maleáveis, como os de Sirius. E é claro, adoravam seu irmão mais velho, ainda que muitas vezes fizessem sua vida impossível. Como naquele momento...

- Seu querido prometido chegou! – Isabelle sorria.

Era simplesmente impossível diferenciar uma da outra, apenas James conseguia.

- Ele e nossos queridos tios... – Alice acrescentou com sarcasmo – Parecem loucos para vê-lo.

- Vocês estão adorando me ver a caminho do purgatório, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- Como adivinhou?

- Mas a gente te ama...

-... Você é nosso irmãozão.

- E não se atrase, futuro senhor Malfoy!

Na mesma hora as duas saíram correndo, antes que tivessem seus pescocinhos reais torcidos por um irritadíssimo Harry.

E naquele exato momento, uma das famílias de maior prestígio do reino ingressava no castelo. Seus belos olhos, frios como verdadeiras pedras de gelo, percorriam toda aquela majestosa estrutura. Porque, sem dúvida alguma, o Castelo Potter-Black era um verdadeiro símbolo de magnificência.

À entrada, do lado do pátio, ficava o vestíbulo do Pavilhão do Relógio; Uma grande escadaria em mármore conduzia, no primeiro andar para norte, à Sala dos Vãos e às tribunas da capela, que se seguia à Sala de Espetáculos e, para sul do Pavilhão Central, à Sala dos Guardas e à Galeria da Paz. Esta última conduzia ao Salão dos Marechais, ocupando todo o andar do Pavilhão do Relógio: transversalmente, elevava-se a dois andares. Deste salão passava-se, do lado do pátio, ao Salão Branco, depois ao Salão de Louis Potter II, Sala do Trono, Salão Hermes Potter XIV e, por fim, à Galeria de Antonieta Potter, que por sua vez leva ao Pavilhão de Flora.

A ala sul estava ocupada, no primeiro andar ao lado do jardim, pelos apartamentos do Rei e seu cônjuge e pelos apartamentos dos príncipes e princesas. Uma pequena escada ligava estes apartamentos ao vestíbulo; o rés-do-chão, do lado do pátio, entre o Pavilhão do Relógio e o Pavilhão de Flora estava conectado ao serviço do Rei e do palácio.

A ala norte abrigava a capela no Pavilhão da Capela, onde se situava, no primeiro andar, a Galeria dos Vãos e as tribunas da capela. A ala compreendida entre este pavilhão e o Pavilhão de Marsan, no extremo norte do palácio, estava ocupada pela Sala de Espetáculos, limitada do lado do pátio por um estreito corredor que levava até ao Pavilhão de Marsan; este era ocupado pelos apartamentos destinados aos chefes de estado em visita oficial e aos nobres que desejavam se hospedar na corte. O palácio inteiro era decorado da forma mais bela, com pinturas, pratarias, ornamentos em prata, ouro e pedras preciosas, além de riquíssimos móveis em mogno escuro de carvalho real.

- O Duque Lucius Henrique Malfoy, sua esposa, a Duquesa Narcisa Black-Malfoy e o herdeiro Draco Lucius Malfoy – um servo anunciou solenemente a entrada da família no Salão dos Marechais, uma espécie de gigantesca e magnífica ante-sala, onde aguardariam o início do jantar.

- Majestades.

Os Malfoy fizeram uma respeitosa reverência.

A família Potter-Black já se encontrava no local, exceto por Harry, e assentiram educadamente ao cumprimento. As gêmeas brincavam com suas bonecas, sentadas no magnífico sofá aveludado, o pequeno Orion, por sua vez, recebia os mimos de sua ama enquanto divertia-se com alguns soldadinhos de brinquedo sentado no belo tapete persa, sem se importar com as lindas vestes que o caracterizavam como príncipe herdeiro. E James e Sirius solicitavam aos convidados que se acomodassem para saborear um aperitivo, licor de maçã verde, enquanto esperavam por Harry.

- Ele já deve estar chegando – James comentou, tentando conter o nervosismo na voz, pois sabia que seu adorado filho estava adiando ao máximo o encontro com seu prometido.

- Não é correto um doncel se atrasar.

- Nos sabemos, Lady Malfoy, mas Harry está se arrumando com esmero para ver seu prometido.

Narcisa era uma mulher belíssima, mas com um ar arrogante que chegava a enojar. Às vezes ela deixava a máscara Malfoy de lado e mostrava um ar cálido, principalmente com seu irmão, mas geralmente era uma dama impecável e orgulhosa que olhava a todos de cima.

- Harry está animadíssimo com o casamento – Sirius continuou.

- Nós também estamos – o patriarca dos Malfoy sorriu com sua arrogância natural, acariciando de forma ausente a cabeça de serpente, em ouro branco, que adornava o topo de sua bengala – A expectativa de ver uma criança correndo pelo Castelo Malfoy é enorme. Um varão, para continuar o legado da família.

- Com certeza Harry não irá decepcionar.

- Temos plena confiança nisso, meu querido irmão – Narcisa sorriu friamente.

Draco, enquanto isso, permanecia alheio a conversa ao seu redor. Seus pensamos estavam centrados em ver seu amado Harry novamente. Há meses ele e seu primo não se encontravam, e quando seu pai lhe comunicou que o Rei Sirius concedera a mão de seu filho a ele, Draco quase partiu imediatamente ao palácio para raptar seu prometido, pois não via à hora de estar com ele em seus braços. E não, não importava o fato de Harry o odiar, com o tempo aprenderia a amá-lo.

O herdeiro do nome e da fortuna Malfoy era um jovem de 20 anos, varão, e cobiçadíssimo por qualquer dama ou doncel do reino. Seus belos olhos acinzentados, com os cabelos louros emoldurando sua face aristocrática, acentuavam toda a soberba que naturalmente emanava. Seu corpo era musculoso e bem trabalhado, escondido pelas caras vestes, e arrebatava vários suspiros por qualquer lugar onde passasse. Era um homem lindo, mas que não conseguia a admiração e o anseio da única pessoa que desejava, da única pessoa que fizera seus olhos brilharem com sentimento aos dez anos de idade. Pois Harry não se deixava absorver por tamanho encanto, uma vez que a arrogância, a presunção e seu ar de menino-mimado-que-possuía-o-que-quisesse, aos olhos do moreno, aplacavam toda a beleza que Draco viesse a possuir.

- Harry... – Draco murmurou embelezado, observando o belo príncipe ingressar no salão.

Contando mentalmente até dez, Harry deixou o sorriso forçado que tanto treinara diante o espelho adornar seus lábios e se aproximou da família Malfoy e de seus pais.

- Boa noite, lamento o atraso – fez uma pequena reverência, recebendo outras três dos convidados – Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy.

Seus olhos não pousaram em Draco em nenhum momento.

O que exasperava seu prometido.

- Creio que podemos passar ao Salão de Banquetes.

Seguindo a sugestão de James, que fez um simples aceno ao servo que aguardava a ordem, todos se adiantaram ao belíssimo salão que possuía uma enorme mesa retangular, em carvalho real, ao centro, diversas tapeçarias decorando as paredes e um imenso lustre de cristal situado ao centro da mesa. Acomodados, com os Reis em cada ponta da mesa, seus filhos de um lado e os convidados de outro, eles observaram os servos ingressarem no local e pousar centenas de bandejas na mesa. O nome "Salão de Banquetes" definitivamente não era à toa, pois logo todos se viram apreciando uma magnífica refeição.

Obviamente, Harry encontrou problemas para apreciar os maravilhosos pratos, pois os insistentes olhos de seu primo não abandonavam nenhum de seus movimentos. E aquele exasperante sorrisinho auto-suficiente, no canto dos lábios, não deixava o belo rosto do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy. Harry cogitava seriamente se seria falta de etiqueta, ou se quebraria o protocolo, enfiar sua faca na garganta de seu querido prometido para borrar o sorrisinho vitorioso de sua cara. Bom, provavelmente, seu pa' não ficaria muito feliz.

Assim, o jantar se seguiu com Sirius e Lucius discutindo assuntos oficiais, Narcisa comentando o quão graciosas as gêmeas ficavam com aquelas vestes, James pendente de Orion, que obviamente dava trabalho a sua ama para comer, e Harry e Draco trocando olhares assassinos por parte de um e vitoriosos por parte de outro.

- Por que vocês não vão até o jardim conversar um pouco? – Sirius sugeriu a Harry e Draco quando já terminavam a sobremesa, que consistia em uma deliciosa torta de chocolate com sorvete de caramelo regado na calda de framboesa.

Não notou o olhar mortal que seu filho lhe lançou.

- Excelente idéia – Narcisa aprovou.

- Er... Não creio que seja correto...

- Oh, bobagens, Harry. Sua ama acompanhará vocês de longe.

- Mas...

- Sim, Harry, mostre-me o jardim, faz algum tempo que eu não o visito.

Se olhares matassem, Harry não precisaria mais se preocupar com aquele casamento.

- Como desejar, Malfoy – respondeu por entre os dentes.

Os adultos sorriram ao ver os dois deixarem o salão, seguidos da ama pessoal de Harry, McGonagall. Mas James suspirava internamente, sabendo que seu querido filho não estava nem um pouco contente com isso. Infelizmente, era a coisa certeza a fazer. Não podia pensar com o coração... Sua mãe lhe dissera isso várias vezes.

O jardim do palácio era um verdadeiro sonho, e um dos lugares em que Harry mais gostava de ficar, seguido da imensa biblioteca. Milhares de flores rodeavam as gigantescas árvores, os bancos de mármore, os balanços das gêmeas e os belíssimos chafarizes que rememoravam a cultura grega com estátuas de cupidos e ninfas. Era um lugar de impensável beleza e cheio de paz, habitado por alguns pequenos coelhos, esquilos e pássaros que sempre rodeavam o jovem príncipe nas manhãs de sol. Um lugar magnífico, mas que naquele instante, para Harry, perdera toda a sua beleza.

- O que você pretende, Malfoy? – perguntou friamente, ao se verem acomodados em um dos bancos de mármore.

- Ora, apenas dar um passeio com meu prometido.

- Eu não quero ser o seu prometido, e você sabe muito bem disso.

O sorriso arrogante nos lábios do loiro apenas aumentou:

- É uma pena que você não tenha escolha, não é mesmo?

- Você não passa de um idiota – replicou com ódio.

- Cuidado com o que fala, meu querido Harry, não permitirei tais insultos quando nos casarmos.

- Nós NÃO vamos nos casar!

- É o que veremos, priminho.

Draco lançou um olhar de esgueira à ama de Harry e viu que esta se encontrava distraída com algumas rosas lilás que adornavam os acabamentos de um dos chafarizes, e sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou com firmeza a cintura do moreno, aproximando seus corpos perigosamente. Os olhos acinzentados, cintilando de malícia e altivez, encontraram os desconcertados olhos verdes do jovem príncipe, mas logo vagaram para os lábios rosados que se encontravam entreabertos devido à surpresa.

Se a tentação fosse personalizada, seu nome seria Harry Potter-Black.

E Draco Malfoy nunca fora um homem com grande autocontrole perante os deliciosos pecados da carne.

Para completo terror de Harry, seus lábios foram tomados bruscamente, e sua boca invadida pela ávida língua de Draco, que se ocupava em saborear cada pedacinho daquele delicioso manjar com sabor de chocolate e framboesas. Harry se debatia, tentando empurrá-lo, mas a força do maior era definitivamente incomparável a sua.

- Senhor Malfoy! – uma severa voz finalmente obrigou o loiro a romper o beijo.

- Pois não? – olhou com verdadeiro ódio para a criada. Mas esta não se intimidou.

- Não é correto que o senhor tome esse tipo de liberdade antes do casamento.

- É claro... Mas compreenda, para dois jovens é difícil resistir à paixão.

- Entendo. Mas peço que o senhor se contenha e, por favor, solte o jovem príncipe.

A contragosto Draco atendeu ao pedido da rigorosa ama e deixou um chocado Harry finalmente escapar de seus braços. Por enquanto se contentaria, mas em breve aquele lindo moreno estaria em seus braços e ninguém o impediria de fazer o que quisesse com ele. Esse simples pensamento fazia um excitante calor percorrer seu baixo ventre.

- É hora de se recolher, jovem príncipe.

Ao ouvir a cálida voz de sua ama, Harry finalmente saiu de seu estupor, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

Como aquele animal se atrevia a tocá-lo?!

Quem ele pensava que era?!

- Durma bem, e sonhe comigo, meu querido Harry.

Aquela cínica voz fez Harry estreitar seus belos olhos verdes e agir por impulso, com o desejo de borrar aquele sorrisinho irritante dos lábios do outro. Sua mão direita impactou dolorosamente na pálida face do loiro, que arregalou os olhos, assim como McGonagall, completamente surpresos.

- Fique longe de mim, Malfoy.

Com um último olhar frio ao primo, Harry deu as coisas e seguiu de volta ao palácio, com sua ama logo atrás. Esta o olhava com reprovação, mas sorrindo satisfeita por dentro, pois sabia que o insuportável garoto Malfoy merecia aquele doloroso tapa e muitos outros. E enquanto o príncipe e sua ama se afastavam, olhos acinzentados brilhando de ódio os seguiam. Um único pensamento dominava a mente de Draco Malfoy:

Harry se arrependeria.

Oh sim, ninguém afrontava Draco Malfoy e saía impune.

Ele mesmo garantiria que o moreno se arrependesse amargamente e nunca mais voltasse a insultá-lo. Em breve, Harry não passaria de um dócil corcel, pois ele o domaria da forma mais prazerosa possível, não para Harry, é claro.

- Aguarde e verá, priminho.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Uma festa no reino de Durmstrang era algo mágico, algo que Harry não queria vivenciar, mas que novamente não possuía escolha. O Rei das terras vizinhas, Grindelwald, esperava com ânsias a chegada da família real de Hogwarts.

(...)

Os olhos vermelhos percorriam o salão com desinteresse, não havia um doncel ou donzela que não suspirasse ao vê-lo. Mas ninguém o interessava. Ninguém era bom o suficiente para ele. Até que o viu... Até que seus olhos se perderam numa imensidão esmeralda.

Pela primeira vez Tom Riddle se sentiu interessado em alguém.

Pela primeira vez quis estar com alguém.

Pela primeira vez...

...Alguém era digno de estar com ele.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:**

**  
**- Originalmente, Narcisa é prima de Sirius, mas nesta história eles são irmãos, para que o parentesco entre Draco e Harry seja de primos. Casamento entre primos era muito normal na era medieval.

- Casar-se com um doncel gera muito prestígio ao varão, pois os donceles são bem mais raros que as mulheres. Estes, quando engravidam, sempre têm mais de um filho e todos muito capacitados e em perfeito estado. Já as mulheres, geralmente, conseguem gerar apenas um filho saudável (exemplo de Narcisa Malfoy, pois Draco é filho único) e raramente engravidam de novo. "Possuir" um doncel, além de tudo, é um sinal de grandeza, poder e prestígio. (Mais uma vez, lembrando que é uma história UA).

- O Castelo Potter é basicamente a imagem do _Palácio das Tulherias_. Quem o desejar ver é só digitar no Google: Palácio das Tulherias.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá! Como eu disse, ano novo, história nova! Espero que vocês gostem e dêem uma chance a ela. É um UA (Universo Alternativo) como deu para perceber, e como diria meu professor de Biologia: tenham a mente aberta! xD

Minha intenção é deixar o mais próximo da realidade da Idade Média, próximo, é claro. Com significativas diferenças. Bom, no próximo capítulo nosso querido Tom Riddle irá finalmente aparecer... Como as coisas seguirão seu curso? Draco ficará feliz com a idéia de um rival? E Harry se deixará encantar?

Então é isso, se gostarem e quiserem o próximo capítulo, por favor, deixem suas **Reviews! **– olhinhos brilhando – Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, algumas boas, outras nem tanto, espero que vocês acompanhem e apreciem essa nova história.

Gostaria de agradecer à **Lana** pelo maravilhoso apoio e o incentivo para postar a história! Obrigada mesmo amiga!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um Grande Beijo!  
Felizes Festas!  
E em breve, o próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** estará on!  
E não, eu não me esqueci de **Prazer Sem Limites**, logo ela estará on-line também!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O majestoso reino de Hogwarts fazia divisa com outros dois magníficos reinos: Beauxbatons, que se encontrava na encosta leste, onde imperava um clima mediterrâneo suave e uma rica vegetação. Este era governado pela família Delacour, a qual possuía a princesa Fleur e sua irmã, Gabrielle, como herdeiras. Era um reino tão bonito quanto Hogwarts e a família real, da mesma forma, era muito querida pelos seus súditos. Na encosta norte, por sua vez, encontrava-se o imponente reino de Durmstrang. Este contava com um clima mais frio, mas que ainda sim possuía uma das faunas e floras mais exuberantes em que se podia pensar. O rei, Grindelwald, contudo, não possuía herdeiros e mesmo havendo se casado sem amor uma vez, sua esposa morrera sem lhe proporcionar um filho. As más línguas diziam que ela havia morrido devido ao desgosto que a frieza de seu marido lhe causava, e desde então, o rei jamais se casara de novo, permanecendo sozinho naquele imenso reino, com o olhar perdido que indicava um amor jamais alcançado.

Enquanto isso, numa bela manhã de sol, o rei-cônjuge de Hogwarts se encontrava no Salão dos Marechais, que se assemelhava a uma imensa Sala de Estar, sentado no confortável sofá de mogno aveludado enquanto observava o pequeno Alex que brincava com cavalinhos de madeira e soldadinhos de chumbo no belo tapete persa da sala. Há alguns passos dos dois, sentado em uma das poltronas, Harry lia um magnífico romance que o mantinha nas nuvens e o ajudava a esquecer do ilustre jantar que os Malfoy haviam assistido no palácio há algumas semanas.

Se ao menos a vida real pudesse ser como nos livros...

- O que está lendo, Harry? – a voz de seu pa' o surpreendeu.

- Um magnífico romance que se chama: "O Doncel da Torre".

- Interessante.

- É a história de um infeliz doncel que é obrigado a se casar, pelos seus insensíveis pais, com um nobre cruel que assustava a todos no reino...

James arqueou uma sobrancelha num claro sinal de advertência.

- Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência – declarou com solenidade e um sorriso sarcástico – Até porque, o doncel do livro possui muito mais sorte do que eu, uma vez que um belo camponês se apaixona por ele e o rapta no dia do seu casamento.

- E imagino que ele e este camponês vivam felizes para sempre.

- Ainda não cheguei ao final, mas provavelmente sim.

- Que lindo. Mas é uma pena que o livro não mostre as conseqüências deste encantador e impensado ato apaixonado. Como por exemplo, a vergonha pela qual os pais do doncel passaram ou até mesmo o fato de um camponês jamais poder proporcionar uma vida confortável para o jovem doncel.

- Eles podem até não viver no luxo, mas viverão no amor.

- É claro. Mas não se esqueça, meu filho, quando a fome entra pela porta o amor sai pela janela.

Harry revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Você é tão pessimista, pa'.

- Não, sou apenas realista.

- Certo, mas não precisa se preocupar porque eu não pretendo fugir com nenhum camponês. Infelizmente, eu sei quais são as minhas obrigações.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Mas se aparecer um pretendente melhor...

- Harry... – o encara com desaprovação.

- Bom, não custa nada tentar.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Você sabe muito bem que eu e seu pai temos uma palavra só.

O menino apenas suspirou e voltou a se concentrar no livro, ao menos no maravilhoso mundo da fantasia as coisas davam certo. Contudo, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse terminar o capítulo em que estava, suaves batidas na porta indicaram que um servo trazia algum recado.

- Majestades – o homem de meia idade fez uma longa reverência. E com o assentimento de James, continuou – Um mensageiro do reino de Durmstrang trouxe esta carta para o senhor e para o rei.

- Certo, deixe-me ver.

Ao abrir o envelope e desenrolar o pergaminho, James pôde contemplar a bela caligrafia do rei. Estranhado, observou que era uma carta de próprio punho de Grindelwald, convidando-os para um baile em seu reino. Geralmente, os conselheiros ou subordinados eram os que se encarregavam dos convites, mas pelo visto o rei vizinho quebrara esta regra apenas para convidar os monarcas que ele considerava verdadeiros amigos. Detalhe que os obrigava claramente a comparecer ao evento para não fazer tamanha desfeita.

_Estimados reis Sirius e James,_

_Tenho o prazer de convidá-los, e vossa família, para um baile em meu reino no próximo Domingo.  
Imagino que seus filhos pequenos não possam comparecer devido ao horário que o evento implicará,  
mas será uma grande alegria receber vossas majestades e jovem príncipe Harry,  
não o vejo desde o seu último aniversário e como sabem, tenho muita estima ao menino._

_Será um prazer hospedá-los no palácio, caso desejem pernoitar,  
e espero que atendam ao pedido deste velho rei que sente muitas saudades de seus amigos._

_Um caloroso abraço,  
Rei Gellert Grindelwald IV._

Harry, que havia levantado para ler a carta por cima do ombro de seu pa', sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ver aquelas palavras. Um baile em Durmstrang. Um baile em que os Malfoy com certeza dariam um jeito de ir. Um baile no qual seu querido prometido passaria a noite inteira lhe atormentando com irritantes tentativas de tirá-lo para dançar. Um baile que, por mais que gostasse do divertido rei Grindelwald, Harry não desejava assistir.

- Muito bem... – James suspirou quando viu o servo deixá-los a sós – Mande sua ama preparar os seus trajes, Harry.

- Mas eu não quero ir.

- Não é questão de querer.

- Por favor, pa'. Com certeza, os Malfoy também estarão lá e eu não quero ver a cara do Draco, pelo menos não enquanto eu viver.

- Eu achei que você já havia se acostumado com a idéia do casamento.

- E me acostumei, com a idéia de casar, não com a pessoa com quem serei obrigado a dividir o resto da minha vida.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Harry.

- Mas pa'...

- Você vai e acabou. Não estou pedindo, é uma ordem, entendeu bem? – a voz fria e o olhar severo indicavam ao menino que não seria uma sábia decisão replicar.

E com um sorriso triste, Harry fez uma reverência ao mais velho.

- Sim, senhor.

Segundo depois, o jovem príncipe abandonava o salão com lágrimas contidas em seus belos olhos. James não gostava de fazer o seu filho querido sofrer daquela forma, mas Harry precisava entender que em certas ocasiões, a vida não oferecia escolhas. E era melhor aprender aquela lição cedo, antes que fosse tarde de mais.

- Quando eu for rei – uma voz infantil interrompeu seus pensamentos – vou fazer uma lei que proibirá o irmãozão de ficar triste.

James apenas sorriu com carinho ao inocente menino sentado no tapete. Infelizmente, ele sabia, quando Alex fosse rei não caberia mais a eles o destino de Harry. Só esperava que ele e Sirius estivessem fazendo o certo ao permitir aquele matrimônio. E que por ventura, não se arrependessem depois, quando as conseqüências escapassem de suas mãos.

-x-

Finalmente, chegava o dia do tão esperado baile em Durmstrang. Para imensa alegria de Harry, a carruagem real de Hogwarts seguia ao palácio do reino vizinho acompanhada pela carruagem dos Malfoy, e naquele exato momento, olhando com resignação pela janela do transporte, o jovem príncipe pensava se não seria uma ótima idéia a carruagem de seu prometido descarrilhar e levá-lo para as profundezas de um desfiladeiro. Infelizmente, não possuía tanta sorte, e assim, chegaram todos sãos e salvos ao palácio de Durmstrang.

E quê palácio. Logo na entrada eles seguiram por um maravilhoso jardim rodeado de flores, árvores, e imensos chafarizes com imagens de deuses gregos e cenas épicas. A estrutura do castelo era um verdadeiro sonho, enorme, magistral e adornado por elegantes tapeçarias, lustres de cristal e pedras preciosas. Dos aposentos reais, seguindo um imenso corredor com vastas obras de arte nas paredes, podia-se chegar à Galeria dos Espelhos: uma sala usada pelo Rei como uma espécie de sala de estar. Grindelwald gostava de sentar-se no nicho, por vezes lendo ali durante toda a noite. Os espelhos criavam um efeito inimaginável para ele, quando refletiam a luz das velas um milhar de vezes. A localização paralela de alguns espelhos evocava a ilusão de uma avenida sem fim. E além dos aposentos dos Reis, o palácio ainda contava com aposentos para os nobres, centenas de salas, ante-salas e gabinetes, sem contar um imenso salão com saída ao jardim, onde ocorriam os bailes e festas.

E era naquele imenso salão que, no exato momento, ocorria uma das mais sofisticadas e requintadas festas daquele reino que com certeza seria lembrada através dos tempos. Quando desembarcaram da carruagem, a família real de Hogwarts e os Malfoy foram guiados àquele imenso salão, onde uma orquestra tocava belíssimas músicas que acompanhavam a dança dos jovens e até dos não tão jovens. Algumas pequenas mesas de mármore bem distribuídas proporcionavam um local agradável para se sentar e conversar desde política até moda, em meio a deliciosos espumantes e canapés que eram trazidos pelos servos. Todos os nobres que assistiam àquele grandioso baile faziam uso de suas melhores vestes, donzelas com belíssimos vestidos e jóias, donceles com elaboradas túnicas e ornamentos, e cavalheiros com casacas de seda e botas de couro que apenas um bom orçamento poderia pagar.

Sem dúvida, uma festa no reino de Durmstrang era algo mágico, algo que Harry não queria vivenciar, mas que novamente não possuía escolha.

- Senhoras e Senhores – após tocar as trombetas, o servo anunciou – A família real de Hogwarts. E o Duque e a Duquesa de Slytherin com seu herdeiro.

Imediatamente, todos os nobres fizeram uma reverência ao ver Sirius e James, de braços dados, descerem as escadas de encontro ao meio do salão, onde o próprio rei Grindelwald havia se situado para aguardá-los. Seguidos de um indignado Harry que era obrigado a tomar o braço de Draco, e logo atrás, do altivo casal Malfoy.

- Majestades! Que alegria vê-los em meu reino!

- Foi uma honra receber o seu convite, rei Grindelwald – Sirius sorria, estreitando a mão que o monarca oferecera, após as devidas reverências.

- James, como sempre, está belíssimo. Já sei a quem o pequeno Harry puxou.

- Obrigado, majestade – com um doce sorriso, o rei-cônjuge de Hogwarts deu espaço para que seu filho cumprimentasse o mais velho.

- Oh, aqui está ele, o príncipe mais belo de todos os reinos!

- Como vai, meu rei? – as bochechas do menino estavam vermelhas de vergonha, o que deixava sua imagem ainda mais encantadora.

- Muito bem, pequeno. Mas vejam só como você cresceu.

- Obrigado...

- Imagino que já esteja com um pretendente em vista, não é mesmo?

- Infelizmente.

- Perdão?

- O que meu filho quis dizer, majestade – Sirius interrompeu – É que de fato, ele está compromissado com o jovem Draco Malfoy, filho de minha irmã Narcisa e de seu marido, o Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

Os aludidos fizeram mais uma reverência ao rei, que os cumprimentou com a cabeça. Assim, Harry aproveitou que seus pais e o casal Malfoy começaram uma construtiva conversa com o rei sobre as transações comerciais entre os dois reinos, para sair de fininho antes que o seu querido prometido tivesse a brilhante idéia de...

- Concede-me esta dança, meu príncipe?

Tarde de mais.

- Não.

- Oh, creio que você conhece o significado da expressão "pergunta retórica". Então sabe que não me interessa o seu consentimento.

Harry estava prestes a replicar algo grosseiro quando se viu arrastado ao espaço para baile. Com certeza, seria uma longa noite. O imbecil de Draco agarrava sua cintura com força, guiando-o pelo salão com inflexibilidade e domínio, como quem agarra uma possessão a qual expor. Bom, pelo menos pisaria muitas vezes nos pés do seu querido prometido. Oh, sim... Ele iria se arrepender.

-x-

Tom Marvolo Riddle era um Conde, filho do Marquês Thomas Riddle e de sua esposa, Mérope Riddle. Um belo varão de 25 anos que levava seus pobres pais a loucura, pois nenhum doncel ou donzela parecia bom o bastante para ele. Tom contava com um porte altivo, olhar soberbo e um sorriso malicioso no canto de seus lábios que levava centenas de donceles e donzelas a loucura. Era alto e possuía um corpo atlético de músculos bem definidos, a imagem perfeita do deus Apolo que descera à Terra. A face varonil emoldurada por um cabelo negro, maleável, e bem cortado. E um par de olhos escarlates que pareciam dois rubis lapidados e fazia mais de um não agüentar a intensidade de seu olhar por muito tempo. Nunca um vermelho fora tão imponente, cor de olhos que ele herdara de seu pai, e que nenhuma pessoa em toda a imensidão dos três reinos – Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons – possuía igual.

O jovem Conde era também o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono, caso o rei Grindelwald morresse sem deixar um herdeiro, pois sua mãe era prima do monarca e assim, ele crescera no palácio com apenas um propósito, o de aprender a administrar um reino. Ao contrário do esperado, Grindelwald não parecia desgostoso com a idéia de ser sucedido por ele, pelo contrário, tinha grande estima ao jovem. E assim como os pais de Tom, ficava preocupado com o fato de o jovem Conde nunca arranjar um compromisso sério. Mas Tom sempre alegava que nenhum doncel ou donzela que lhe era apresentado estava a sua altura.

- São todos superficiais, corriqueiros e de espírito fraco – murmurava consigo, enquanto caminhava pelo salão e ouvia os suspiros apaixonados que deixava para trás.

Naquela noite, completando sua elegante imagem, Tom usava um conjunto de camisa de seda negra, da mesma cor que a calça, e um par de botas de couro por cima. Uma imponente casaca verde-musgo, com adornos prateados em seu entorno, dava um belíssimo contraste no visual que era arrematado com um lenço de seda branco, com bordados verdes, ao redor da lapela.

- Ele é lindo... – ouvia algumas donzelas e donceles murmurarem.

- É o varão mais belo do reino.

- Vejam aqueles olhos...

- E aquele porte, por Deus!

- Se ao menos eu pudesse ter uma chance...

- É maravilhoso.

Mas nenhum comentário parecia chamar a sua atenção.

Os olhos vermelhos percorriam o salão com desinteresse, não havia um doncel ou donzela que não suspirasse ao vê-lo. Mas ninguém o interessava. Ninguém era bom o suficiente para ele. Até que o viu... Até que seus olhos se perderam numa imensidão esmeralda.

Quem era aquele belo jovem?

Quem era o possuidor de olhos tão belos e ao mesmo tempo tão tristes?

Então ouviu o anúncio e se deu conta. Aquele era o famoso príncipe de Hogwarts, o príncipe que segundo os boatos era o doncel mais belo de todos os reinos. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Tom precisou dar razão aos boatos. Aquele jovem príncipe era o ser mais belo que já contemplara em seus 25 anos de existência. Uma aura de inocência, timidez e suavidade parecia envolvê-lo de tal forma que era impossível não se perder em sua imagem. Não mergulhar em tamanha beleza, mistério e esplendor.

Pela primeira vez Tom Riddle se sentiu interessado em alguém.

Pela primeira vez quis estar com alguém.

Pela primeira vez...

...Alguém era digno de estar com ele.

De repente, Tom observou como o loiro engomadinho que acompanhava o jovem príncipe, praticamente o arrastava para dançar. Será possível que aquele garoto de nariz empinado e ar de sou-o-melhor-do-mundo não compreendia o significado das palavras cavalheirismo e gentileza para com um doncel? Não, pelo visto não. Mas a julgar pelo sorrisinho malicioso que surgia nos lábios do jovem doncel sempre que pisava nos pés de seu acompanhante, com certeza, sua vingança estava se concretizando.

- "Espirituoso..." – o Conde pensou com um sorriso, sem perder de vista aquele belo anjo de olhos esmeraldas que era obrigado a se deixar deslizar pelo salão.

-x-

- Draco, querido? – Harry sorriu inocentemente ao seu prometido, depois de mais uma dolorosa pisada em seu pé.

- Ai! O que foi?

- Você poderia fazer a gentileza de pegar uma bebida para mim?

Não querendo desaproveitar aquele momento em que Harry, finalmente, tratava-o de forma dócil e desejando dar um merecido descanso aos seus pés, Draco assentiu imediatamente.

- Ótimo, não se esqueça de colocar um morango no espumante.

- Pode deixar, e me espere aqui.

- Sim, não demore querido.

É claro que bastou perdê-lo de vista para Harry esgueirar-se sorrateiramente ao terraço do salão que oferecia uma linda vista do jardim. Finalmente podia respirar um pouco de ar fresco e se ver livre da irritante presença de Draco. Há alguns metros dali, um divertido Tom Riddle observava a cena e ao perceber que o jovem príncipe escapava daquele pedante loiro, não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentia que aquele encontro marcaria sua vida.

Quando chegou ao terraço pôde contemplar de perto a arrebatadora beleza de Harry e acabou sem palavras. A única coisa que podia fazer era registrar aquela imagem e tentar não esquecê-la para o resto de sua vida. O jovem príncipe usava elaborada túnica branca bordada com fios de ouro branco, comprida, mas que deixava os suaves ombros descobertos. A túnica era aberta na altura dos joelhos e assim, tornava-se possível contemplar a leve calça de seda, verde-clara, que completava o visual em conjunto com os pequenos sapatos de verniz, brancos, e a gargantilha de diamantes que deixava aquele alvo pescoço ainda mais belo e luminoso. Mas era a esmeralda no centro da gargantilha que acentuava o brilho dos olhos de Harry e fazia o pobre Conde perder a respiração por alguns segundos.

Como uma criatura podia ser assim tão bela?

Como um ser humano podia desprender tamanho brilho?

Não era possível.

O jovem príncipe de Hogwarts não era um ser humano. Era um ser divino.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Tom se mostrou interessado por questões divinas.

- Parece um anjo... – murmurou consigo, arrancando uma bela rosa branca de um dos imensos ramalhetes que adornavam os vasos do salão, e seguindo de encontro ao belo príncipe que havia debruçado na mureta do terraço para observar o jardim.

Era um lugar muito bonito, Harry pensava, ao observar as grandes árvores, arbustos e flores que faziam daquele jardim um rico cenário a ser vislumbrado. Não imaginava que em Durmstrang existissem flores tão belas e exóticas. O perfume das rosas parecia chegar-lhe mesmo a essa distância, como se uma daquelas lindas rosas estivesse a escassos centímetros do seu rosto.

- Um bonito cenário, não é mesmo? – uma profunda e sedutora voz interrompeu seus pensamentos – Mas não se compara à vossa beleza, jovem príncipe.

- Quem...?

- Sou o Conde Tom Riddle, muito prazer – com uma elegante reverência, Tom entregou a rosa ao surpreendido príncipe.

Harry estava, em poucas palavras, boquiaberto. Aquele homem era a descrição perfeita dos heróis de seus contos de fada. Bonito, com um ar sedutor e um sorriso que parecia ofuscar o brilho da lua. Nem Don Juan ou Casanova chegariam aos pés daquele imponente Conde que conseguira deixar o jovem príncipe maravilhado à primeira vista.

- O prazer é meu, Conde Riddle – cumprimentou com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

- Fico surpreso ao ver que alguém tão belo quanto vossa majestade, sozinho, em uma festa tão exuberante.

- Bom... – lembrou-se de Draco – o senhor deve conhecer o ditado: antes só do que mal acompanhado.

- É claro, mas posso fazer-lhe companhia, meu príncipe?

- Por favor, me chame de Harry. E se o senhor for uma boa companhia, por que não?

- Isso irá depender do seu julgamento, Harry – com o seu melhor sorriso sedutor, Tom levou a pequena mão de Harry aos seus lábios e a beijo delicadamente – Contudo, tenho certeza de que não estou à sua altura.

- Aposto que o senhor sempre diz isso aos donceles e donzelas que conhece.

- Não aposte quando há grandes chances de perder, jovem Harry.

- Eu não tenho medo de perder, Conde Riddle – aquele doce e irreverente sorriso fez um estranho calor percorrer o corpo de Tom.

- É mesmo? E do que mais vossa majestade não tem medo?

- De muitas coisas, mas principalmente de varões sedutores que pensam ter qualquer doncel aos seus pés.

- Está me incluindo nesta categoria?

- Isso depende. O senhor acha que pode ser incluído nela?

Aquele menino era realmente divertido, Tom pensou com um sorriso.

- Belo, carismático e espirituoso. Com certeza, o príncipe de Hogwarts é uma peça rara.

- Cuidado, Conde Riddle, posso garantir que o príncipe de Hogwarts não se sente nem um pouco à vontade quando é comparado com "uma peça", mesmo sendo rara.

- Perdoe-me.

- Está perdoado. Afinal, não posso ficar chateado com alguém que me presenteou com uma flor tão bonita como esta.

- As rosas brancas são a especialidade do reino, mas tenho certeza que os lírios, cravos e orquídeas que existem no jardim também o encantariam com sua beleza.

- Sem dúvida...

- Uma beleza que seria ofuscada, é claro, pelos seus olhos, pois estes desprendem um esplendor indubitavelmente maior.

Mais uma vez as bochechas de Harry ganharam uma bela cor carmim.

- O senhor é um galanteador irreparável, Conde Riddle.

- De maneira alguma, meu príncipe – Tom aproximou seus corpos perigosamente, perdendo-se naqueles belos olhos esmeraldas – Mas não posso negar que desejo impressioná-lo apenas para ter os seus lindos olhos fixos nos meus.

- Os seus olhos... – Harry corou – Também são muito bonitos.

Um sorriso ainda mais sedutor surgiu nos lábios de Tom. E Harry, que estava quase mergulhando naqueles fortes braços que pareciam a um passo de rodeá-lo, despertou de repente, ao notar por cima do ombro de Tom a conhecida silhueta de Draco procurando-o no salão.

Logo agora?...

...Foi o seu inevitável pensamento.

Droga, aquele maldito estava na sua espreita e não demoraria a encontrá-lo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava pensar rápido. E talvez aquele sedutor Conde pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Conde Riddle...

- Me chame de Tom.

- Tom, se você quer tanto assim me impressionar, por favor, tire-me daqui.

- O que? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo parecia repentino de mais.

- Há uma pessoa que eu não quero que me encontre.

- Oh...

Agora fazia mais sentido.

- Rápido! – Harry olhava com evidente desespero como Draco se aproximava do terraço à sua procura.

- Certo, venha comigo – num ato impensado, Tom agarrou a mão daquele belo jovem que acabara de conhecer e seguiu em direção a uma escada de mármore em caracol que ligava o terraço ao jardim.

Pareciam fugitivos. Corriam de mãos dadas se embrenhando pelos arbustos e árvores, sorrindo e sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seus corpos livremente. Sim, pela primeira vez em sua vida Harry se sentia livre. E pela primeira vez, Tom sentia que seu mundo tomava cor, não eram apenas regras e negócios, mas ações espontâneas com um irreverente doncel que era nada mais, nada menos, que o príncipe de Hogwarts. Aquele menino era realmente uma jóia lapidada. Os pensamentos de Tom estavam perdidos naqueles belos olhos verdes que repentinamente haviam iluminado sua vida, quando por fim pararam para respirar, sentando-se na borda de um dos belos chafarizes que mostrava um doncel e um varão, abraçados, e rodeados por pequenos cupidos. Zeus e Ganímedes. O primeiro casal de doncel e varão retratado na mitologia.

- Creio que você já está a salvo, jovem príncipe.

- Agradeço o seu ato heróico – sorriu de forma cúmplice, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

- Pode me contar de quem tentava fugir?

Harry apenas suspirou.

- Do meu irritante primo. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, só me lembrar dele já faz com que eu perca o ânimo.

- Então vamos deixá-lo de lado. Uma noite tão linda como esta deve ser aproveitada com alegria, não é mesmo?

- É claro... – Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando o belo Conde se aproximou e entrelaçou suas mãos, olhando-o com algo que se assemelhava a veneração e carinho.

Assim, os minutos passaram, e depois as horas, como escassos segundos para os jovens nobres que conversavam sob a luz do luar. Os assuntos fluíam com naturalidade, desde suas experiências na infância até os momentos tediosos que viviam naquele tipo de festa e os sorrisos forçados que muitas vezes eram obrigados a dar. Harry encontrou em Tom um homem culto, refinado, amante das belas artes e possuidor de um humor sarcástico divertidíssimo, mas acima de tudo um cavalheiro que escondia sua amabilidade com o ar de varão sedutor perigoso a qualquer família de respeito. Da mesma maneira, Tom encontrou em Harry um jovem doce, inteligente e apaixonado pelos romances de boa qualidade que escondia uma faceta astuta e irreverente por trás do sorriso tímido e daqueles olhos deslumbrantes.

Sem dúvida alguma, um estava encantado pelo outro.

E o encanto era tanto que os primeiros raios de sol já surgiam no horizonte quando perceberam que a festa havia terminado. Naquele instante, Harry pensou que seria um doncel morto quando seus pais o vissem, mas que mesmo assim morria feliz, pois conhecer Tom mudara completamente a sua vida.

- Você acredita em amor à primeira vista, Harry?

As bochechas do príncipe, que naquele exato momento apoiava a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, mais uma vez adquiririam uma bela cor rosada, obrigando-lhe a desviar o olhar.

- Foi algo que eu encontrei apenas nos livros, Tom... – deixa escapar um suspiro – Mas... Devo dizer que esta noite me levou a uma bonita história.

- Esta história pode virar realidade.

No cenário de um magnífico amanhecer, protegidos pela sombra da estátua em mármore de Zeus e Ganímedes, seus olhos se encontraram e eles perceberam que estavam próximos de mais. Imediatamente, Tom enfocou os belos lábios rosados que lhe eram oferecidos de maneira inconsciente pelo jovem príncipe, pois este cerrara os olhos a espera daquele tão almejado contato. O Conde é claro, não se fez rogar e juntou seus lábios num casto beijo, deliciando-se com aquele contato como quem prova do mais afável elixir.

O toque doce e suave logo se transformou numa experiência intensa e apaixonada, pois Harry partira solicitamente os lábios deixando que a língua de Tom explorasse sua boca com veemência e desejo. Céus... Harry nunca sentira tanto calor em sua vida. Mesmo com o vento gelado da manhã, o jovem príncipe sentia que seu corpo estava em chamas e que as fortes mãos do Conde, percorrendo-lhe, não conseguiam aplacá-las, mas sim aumentar essas chamas.

- É melhor... – Tom se afastou com suavidade, pois se continuasse assim arrumaria sérios problemas com o reino vizinho. Já imaginava o escândalo: "o Conde de Durmstrang e o Príncipe Doncel de Hogwarts são flagrados em pleno jardim". Não, era melhor fazer as coisas da maneira correta – É melhor eu levá-lo aos seus aposentos, meu príncipe.

- Sim... – a mente de Harry se encontrava completamente nublada – Sim, é melhor.

- Mais tarde os meus pais falarão com os seus.

- Certo...

- Logo poderemos estar juntos.

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Harry se deixou guiar até os aposentos na ala norte do palácio que haviam sido preparados para a família real de Hogwarts. E com um imenso cuidado para não acordar seus pais que provavelmente dormiam no quarto ao lado, ele ingressou na suíte, após se despedir do Conde com um beijo apaixonado que ansiava o que estava por vir. Deixando para trás aquele homem que em apenas uma noite mudara completamente sua vida, com a promessa deste de que em algumas horas poderiam formalizar um belo compromisso.

- Só pode ser um sonho... – Harry suspirou, encostando-se na porta que acabara de fechar e escorregando até se sentar no chão com o olhar perdido e um sorriso nos lábios.

Aquele homem, o Conde Tom Marvolo Riddle, era o seu príncipe azul. O herói dos seus sonhos que finalmente se fazia realidade.

E Tom, por sua vez, enquanto caminhava por aqueles conhecidos corredores em direção ao seu aposento pessoal não podia deixar de pensar que finalmente encontrara alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida. Alguém que estava a sua altura. Alguém tão doce, espirituoso e belo que chegava a superar suas expectativas. Harry James Potter-Black, o príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, o eleito para permanecer ao seu lado para o resto dos seus dias.

- Maldito... – uma voz fria se deixou ouvir pelo corredor que agora se encontrava vazio.

Um par de olhos acinzentados havia contemplado aquela tão calorosa despedida. E não gostara nem um pouco disso.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Mas pai... – é claro que o olhar que Sirius lhe lançou fez o jovem suspirar e abaixar a cabeça para não arrumar mais problemas do que os que já teria.

(...)

- Sou Hermione Granger, majestade, e serei sua dama de companhia.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:**

O Castelo de Durmstrang é baseado no _Palácio de Versalhes._ Quem o desejar ver é só digitar no Google: Palácio de Versalhes.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá meus estimados leitores! Finalmente vos trago mais um capítulo desta história a qual tenho tanta estima. Céus... Esse clima de idade média pega mesmo! xD Bom, espero que vocês gostem! Hehe, finalmente o Tom e o Harry se encontraram e é claro, foi amor a primeira vista! xD Ou melhor, amor a primeira fuga! Logo as coisas vão complicar para o lindo casal, pois como vocês puderam ver, um determinado homem de olhos cor de tormenta acabou contemplando a despedida dos dois e posso garantir que boa coisa não vai sair disso! xD

Conto com as **reviews** de vocês com as impressões do que acharam, sugestões ou qualquer eventual dúvida que possa surgir! Nhya, quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – e garanto que com suas **reviews** o próximo capítulo sairá rapidinho!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

E agradeço ao super apoio e ao carinho daqueles que me inceivaram a continuar com esta história. Muito obrigada mesmo à:

**Nicky Evans**... **aribh**... **Freya Jones**... **Hyuuki**... **St. Lu**... **vrriacho**... **Sasami-kun**... **Laura**... **nannao**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... e **Paulo Ruembz!**

Um Grande Beijo!  
Em breve, sairá o novo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord**.  
Espero que apreciem! E até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O sol estava mais reluzente, as flores mais cheirosas, os pássaros com seu canto mais afinado e o azul do céu simplesmente divino. Este era o pensamento do jovem príncipe de Hogwarts, que na manhã seguinte ao baile em Durmstrang, acordou com um apaixonado sorriso dançando em seus lábios. Aquele dia prometia ser maravilhoso, Harry pensava, enquanto cantarolava suavemente e se deixava banhar por duas servas do palácio. Estas apenas dissimulavam um sorriso, pois era evidente que o belo príncipe passara uma noite inesquecível, e pela corte ainda corriam boatos de seu sumiço do baile. A preocupação de Harry, contudo, estava longe dos boatos de qualquer corte invejosa, mas sim em um par de magníficos olhos escarlates que não conseguiam deixar sua mente. Tom Riddle, o homem sedutor e elegante que roubara seu coração. Ainda podia sentir o toque daqueles sedosos lábios acariciando os seus, em seu primeiro beijo de verdade, completamente diferente do ataque possessivo que Malfoy debandou na vez que o profanara.

- Deixe-nos – uma ríspida voz adentrou no aposento, dirigida às servas, que naquele momento lutavam para domar o cabelo do jovem e sorridente príncipe.

E o sorriso de Harry não morreu. Mesmo ao contemplar o severo rosto de seu pa'.

- Bom dia, pa'!

Este esperou que as mulheres se retirassem às pressas, em meio a reverências, para então se dirigir ao menino:

- Espero que você me dê uma ótima razão para não trancá-lo nas masmorras a pão e água.

- O dia não está lindo? – questionou de forma ausente. O sorriso bobo ainda nos lábios.

Certo. Aquilo deixou James ainda mais irritado.

- O que aconteceu com você, Harry? E por que diabos você sumiu da festa ontem? Sabe quantas desculpas eu precisei dar? Sem contar o fato de o jovem Draco estar furioso, ele disse que você o deixou plantado no salão e sumiu! Harry, acorde, o que tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Aiai... – suspirou – Eu sou um péssimo filho. Mas ainda sim eu amo você, pa'.

- O que...?

- Agora que tal seguirmos ao Salão? O rei Grindelwald deve estar nos esperando para o café da manhã, e um bom doncel nunca se atrasa, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas...

Contudo, antes que James pudesse raciocinar, seu sorridente filho já o deixava para trás seguindo em direção aos corredores que levavam ao magnífico Salão de Banquetes, onde Grindelwald e os demais já os esperavam.

- O que eu faço com esse menino? – James pensou em voz alta e com um suspiro, colocou-se a seguir o filho.

O Salão de Banquetes do palácio contava com uma imensa mesa de mogno rodeada por várias cadeiras aveludadas, e dispondo das melhores pratarias e sedas nos utensílios, além de magníficos quadros e tapeçarias rodeando as paredes escuras e o belíssimo lustre de ouro maciço que pendia do teto. Na cabeceira da mesa se encontrava Grindelwald, à sua direita o marquês Thomas Riddle e logo ao lado deste a marquesa Mérope, com Tom sentado logo ao lado da mãe. À esquerda do rei estava Sirius, o lugar de James reservado logo ao lado deste e a seguir o de Harry, em seguida estavam Lucius, Narcisa e Draco respectivamente. O último lançava olhares assassinos a Tom, mas este não percebia, pois estava com os olhos voltados à porta esperando que a qualquer momento aquele belíssimo doncel que literalmente roubara os seus sonhos finalmente aparecesse.

- Perdoe-nos o atraso – a suave voz de Harry logo adentrou no local e fez o coração do conde disparar. Todos os varões se levantaram como manda o protocolo, e após uma sutil reverência a Grindelwald, Harry e James se sentaram. Os olhos escarlates estavam fixos em um par de esmeraldas que os encaravam da mesma forma embelezada, permanecendo completamente alheios ao dono de um furioso olhar acinzentado que contemplava a cena e apertava os punhos embaixo da mesa.

- Dormiu bem, jovem Harry?

- Sim majestade, muito bem, melhor do que em semanas – lançou um breve olhar cúmplice ao conde.

- Fico feliz – o rei sorriu satisfeito, fazendo sinal para que um servo lhe servisse um pouco mais de chá – Seu pa' mencionou que você não estava muito bem ontem, devido à longa viagem.

- Oh sim, peço desculpas pela minha repentina ausência do baile, mas precisei repousar um pouco...

- É claro, afinal, outra longa viagem os espera hoje.

- Sem dúvida – assentiu com certa timidez. À sua frente, Tom deixava um sorrisinho malicioso e divertido adornar seus lábios ao notar o quão exímio o jovem príncipe era na arte da dissimulação.

James, por sua vez, lançava um olhar analítico ao filho. Mais tarde Harry não escaparia de contar exatamente onde estivera na noite anterior. Aquela alegria toda era muito suspeita, ainda mais quando seu prometido – Draco Malfoy – lhe lançava olhares enraivecidos de ora em ora. Por sorte, os demais não haviam percebido nada, assim como Sirius, que ficaria furioso se soubesse que seu primogênito doncel não havia passado a noite no quarto, repousando, como James contara.

- Mas diga-me, Sirius, como está aquela transição de feudos da qual lhe falei?

- Bom, Lucius e eu sabemos os problemas que passamos para conseguir, mas o campesinato local finalmente cedeu à nova administração.

- Sim, sim... Excelente – Grindelwald sorria. E assim uma ligeira conversa se instalou no agradável clima daquele café da manhã. Agradável para Harry e Tom, pelo menos, que não conseguiam deixar de trocar olhares e sorrisos dissimulados; Mérope agradecia com polidez os cumprimentos de Narcisa devido ao seu belíssimo vestido pérola rendado; Thomas participava da conversa com Grindelwald, Sirius e Lucius sobre as transações comerciais entre os novos feudos que começaram a fazer parte de seus reinos; James fingia estar concentrado em seu Strudel de Maçã, mas não perdia os sorrisos que seu filho lançava àquele conde de ar sedutor, o que esclarecia muitas coisas em sua mente e o preocupava de sobremaneira; e Draco, por sua vez, assassinava a pobre torta de canela em seu prato enquanto observava com verdadeira ira a vergonhosa troca de olhares entre o seu prometido e aquele miserável conde. A única coisa que o impedia de enfiar a faça nos olhos daquele maldito homem ao invés de torturar a pobre torta em seu prato, era o fato de seu compromisso com Harry já estar garantido, o que lhe assegurava plenos direitos sobre o belo príncipe, e este pagaria muito caro por tal atrevimento quando estivesse em suas mãos... Oh sim, Harry não perdia por esperar, ele se vingaria deste momento ou não se chamava Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, nos nobres aposentos da família Riddle, Tom conversava com seus pais sobre a decisão que tomara. Estes pareciam surpresos e animados após ouvir do próprio filho que um belo doncel finalmente chamara sua atenção, e que este doncel era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o príncipe de beleza lendária de Hogwarts. O marquês Thomas, dessa maneira, não pôde conter um sorriso ao dizer que seu filho, como bom Riddle, só podia se interessar pelo melhor.

- Então o senhor fará o pedido, meu pai?

- É claro. Não é o que deseja?

- Sim!

- Perfeito. Hoje mesmo solicitarei a mão do príncipe de Hogwarts para você. E tenho certeza de que Grindelwald também ficará satisfeito com a aliança que se formará entre os dois reinos.

- Uhum... – Tom apenas assentiu. Aquilo pouco importava, o que ele queria mesmo era provar daqueles doces lábios mais uma vez, e poder observar aquele belo sorriso para o resto de sua vida.

Enquanto isso, numa elegante sala de estar da ala de convidados, James e Sirius conversavam sobre assuntos corriqueiros de seu reino enquanto saboreavam um cálice de licor, acomodados no confortável sofá de mogno aveludado, com um sorridente Harry sentando em uma igualmente elegante poltrona logo ao lado. O menino, por sua vez, estava mergulhado num belíssimo livro que emprestara da biblioteca de Grindelwald – seguindo a indicação de Tom, que lhe comentara sobre a obra na noite anterior – um magnífico livro intitulado: Romeu e Julian. Este narrava o trágico amor entre o varão Romeu e o doncel Julian, que se apaixonaram mesmo sendo de famílias rivais, e mesmo sem ter chegado ao fim, Harry já podia imaginar que o final não seria tão açucarado como gostava, mas continuava lendo, pois era uma trama apaixonante e é claro, uma indicação do homem de seus sonhos.

- Por que ele está suspirando tanto? – Sirius perguntou ao esposo, indicando com um leve aceno de cabeça o seu ausente filho.

James, por sua vez, apenas suspirou. Precisaria mentir novamente.

- Não sei. Imagino que seja pela história que está lendo, você sabe como ele é.

- Sim, e sei a quem puxou – sorriu divertido – lembra quando éramos adolescentes e eu queria levá-lo para cavalgar ou caçar coelhos e você insistia em ficar mergulhado nesses livros melosos?

- Lembro, é claro, mas nunca deixei de aceitar os convites para as traquinagens que aprontávamos no palácio.

- Hehe... Sua mãe queria me matar.

- É verdade – sorriu com evidente saudade daqueles tempos.

Duas batidas na porta, contudo, interromperam a nostálgica conversa.

- Entre – ordenou Sirius.

Um servo do palácio adentrou no local e logo fez uma profunda reverência aos monarcas de Hogwarts, para em seguida, anunciar:

- Majestades, o marquês Thomas Riddle e sua esposa, e o conde Tom Riddle.

Após o anúncio, a família Riddle ingressou no aposento e também realizou uma profunda reverência. Os olhos de Tom estavam fixos nos de Harry. O coração do mais novo estava disparado: não podia ser verdade, mas era. O pai de Tom estava ali para fazer o pedido de sua mão como o conde prometera quando o deixou na porta do quarto, dando-lhe um beijo suave ao se despedir.

- Traga-nos um chá – James solicitou ao servo, que rapidamente assentiu e os deixou a sós.

- Majestades – os Riddle cumprimentaram. E os reis de Hogwarts corresponderam com um elegante aceno de cabeça, convidando-os com um suave gesto para que se sentassem.

- Marquês Thomas, marquesa Mérope, conde Tom – Sirius cumprimentou, sorrindo – a que devo a honra da visita?

- Na verdade a honra é nossa, majestade.

- Estamos aqui justamente porque não podemos nos sentir mais honrados – Thomas acrescentou ao comentário de sua esposa.

- Magnífico. Mas posso perguntar por quê?

- Bom, estou aqui em nome do meu filho, majestades, para fazer um pedido.

- Prossiga – disse Sirius. E James suspirou internamente, pois a julgar pela troca de olhares entre o conde e Harry, estava claro o motivo daquela visita.

O príncipe de Hogwarts havia fechado o livro rapidamente, sentindo o coração querer lhe escapar pela boca, quando observou a família do homem pelo qual se apaixonara em uma única noite ingressar na habitação. Aquilo não podia ser real, mas era. Quando lhe deixou na porta do seu quarto no nascer do sol daquela manhã, Tom lhe assegurou que pediria um compromisso da maneira correta, selando a promessa com um cálido beijo e agora ele estava ali, com seus pais, para pedir sua mão em casamento. E os reis de Hogwarts, Harry pensava, não seriam tolos para ignorar o fato de que o conde seria um melhor partido que o futuro duque, pois mesmo possuindo um título inferior, assegurava a ligação e a harmonia entre os dois reinos.

- Estou aqui para pedir, em nome do meu filho, a mão do seu filho em casamento.

O sorriso de Sirius, de repente, morreu.

Aquilo não era o que ele esperava.

Aquilo era... Um choque.

- Er... – o monarca aclarou a garganta – Confesso que suas palavras me pegaram desprevenido.

- Perdoe-me, majestade. Mas meu filho nunca se mostrou interessado por qualquer doncel ou donzela dos três reinos, e quando ele comentou que seu filho lhe pareceu um verdadeiro anjo de inestimável beleza, não pude me sentir mais orgulhoso e contente, pois ele havia se encantado pela jóia mais preciosa de Hogwarts.

Harry inevitavelmente corou. A galanteria de Tom, sem dúvida alguma, era herança de família.

- Oh... – Sirius estava sem fala.

- Vossa majestade pode imaginar como esta união será proveitosa para unificar as alianças entre os dois reinos.

- Pura diplomacia – acrescentou Harry, mas logo se calou e abaixou a cabeça ao receber um furioso olhar de James.

E Sirius, por sua vez, suspirou.

A única coisa que podia fazer era o que precisava ser feito.

Se ao menos aquela proposta houvesse surgido algumas semanas antes...

- Com certeza compartilho de sua visão, marquês Riddle, uma união entre ambos os reinos seria muito oportuna, e agradeço os elogios ao meu filho. Contudo, sua proposta veio em má hora, digamos que tarde de mais, pois Harry já está comprometido com meu sobrinho e futuro duque de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. O compromisso já está em vigor e como rei de Hogwarts devo manter minha palavra.

Aquela notícia caiu como uma verdadeira bomba para Tom.

Harry estava comprometido?

- Mas papai...!

- Silêncio, Harry.

- Eu não amo aquele narcisista, eu...

- SILÊNCIO! – a furiosa voz de Sirius o interrompeu.

- Volte aos seus aposentos e termine de arrumar suas coisas – ordenou James – Agora!

O menino mordeu o lábio inferior com impotência, lágrimas silenciosas deixavam seus olhos, e com um breve aceno seguiu em direção à porta. Tom acompanhava seus movimentos com um olhar angustiado, e uma sensação de perda lhe tomando por completo o peito. Harry não podia estar comprometido com outro. Por mais fantasioso e poético que parecesse, eles haviam nascido um para o outro, ninguém poderia negar isso, o brilho dos seus olhos se completava e juntos, apenas juntos, poderiam ser felizes.

Harry não amava o pretendente escolhido por seus pais. E merecia ser feliz. Dessa maneira, Tom prometia a si mesmo, enquanto observava as lágrimas deslizarem pelo suave rosto, que faria o que fosse preciso para que pudessem estar juntos e pelo menos terem a chance de ser feliz.

-x-

A hora de partir finalmente chegou. Ao entardecer, com as carruagens prontas, todos se encontravam no jardim para as despedidas. E naquele meio tempo, Draco observava com satisfação os olhos avermelhados e inchados de Harry e o semblante impotente do conde que o observava a distância, pelo visto o seu querido prometido não havia obtido muito sucesso na proposição de um novo pretendente aos seus pais, e silenciosamente Draco agradecia que os Gryffindors fossem tão leais e ligados às tradições de honra à palavra. Com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, o loiro acariciou a bochecha de Harry, e após um rápido beijo na mesma, subiu na carruagem destinada à família Malfoy. Seus pais, assim como ele, já haviam se despedido do rei Grindelwald e dos marqueses e agora esperavam os monarcas para que pudessem voltar a Hogwarts.

Tom apertou os punhos diante da cena, ficando ainda mais indignado ao perceber a desoladora expressão de Harry, que misturava nojo e impotência, ao ser obrigado a receber as atenções de seu prometido por estar sob o atento olhar de seu pa'.

- Espero vê-los logo – Grindelwald sorria, completamente alheio ao pesado clima que existia ali.

- Não se preocupe majestade, o senhor recebera o convite para o casamento de Harry em breve.

- Oh, excelente! Tenho certeza de que será uma cerimônia encantadora, rei Sirius!

- Sem dúvida será...

Cumprimentos e reverências realizados, após as devidas despedidas, os monarcas de Hogwarts finalmente ingressaram na carruagem, e quando Harry já se dispunha subir na mesma, uma repentina voz acompanhada de um poderoso agarre em seu braço o parou. Diante do estupefato olhar de todos.

- Creio que não nos despedimos, meu príncipe.

- Conde Riddle... – murmurou espantado. As bochechas completamente tingidas de vermelho.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-lo – beijou-lhe elegantemente uma das mãos, sob o olhar incrédulo da maioria. Apenas Grindelwald continuava com um sorriso bonachão.

- Er... O prazer foi meu – gaguejou nervoso.

E vendo que James estava a um passo de sair da carruagem para interrompê-los, Tom se apressou em sussurrar no ouvido daquele belo ser que, numa única noite, mudara completamente sua vida:

- Não vou deixar que você se case.

Naquele instante, o coração de Harry pareceu falhar uma batida, e o conde continuou:

- Mesmo que eu precise seqüestrá-lo, meu príncipe, você não sairá do meu lado. Guarde minhas palavras, Harry, nos veremos em breve.

- Tom...

E com uma solene reverência, o conde se afastou, observando o indignado rei-cônjuge chegar ao lado do menino que ainda sorria embelezado, acenando-lhe com uma das mãos. Ele era um Riddle no final das contas, demorava a possuir sentimentos para com alguém, mas quando o fazia, esta pessoa era merecedora e viveria em seus braços até o final dos seus dias. E com Harry não seria diferente, por mais comprometido que estivesse, afinal, o jovem príncipe de Hogwarts fora destinado a ser seu.

-x-

De volta ao reino de Hogwarts, semanas depois do belíssimo baile em Drumstang, o príncipe Harry James Potter-Black suspirava resignado ao precisar participar dos preparativos de seu casamento. Seu casamento com o insuportável nobre mimado que só sabia infernizar sua vida, pois desde que voltara ao reino, Draco estava ainda mais insuportável, lembrando-lhe sempre que surgia oportunidade de que em breve Harry perderia sua liberdade e passaria a ser uma posse, como um mero objeto, do clã Malfoy. A única esperança do jovem príncipe era que o conde Riddle cumprisse sua palavra.

- Creio que seria adequada uma seda branca, rendada com pequenos diamantes, para a túnica de Harry – James comentou – Foi o que usei em meu casamento.

- Ficaria belíssimo. E podemos usar flor de laranjeira na decoração do palácio e da igreja.

- Com certeza, Narcisa, não importam os gastos, o importante é a beleza da cerimônia.

- Sim, e estas flores combinam perfeitamente com a seda da túnica e os tecidos fluídos que irão decorá-la, transmitindo leveza, assim como os bordados delicados, os babados, as rendas e tudo mais.

- Já posso até imaginar – sorria embelezado – Você não, Harry?

-...

- Harry?

Mas o menino continuava com o olhar pedido em seu chá de hortelã.

- Harry!

- Oi? O que foi, pa'?

- Em que mundo você está, Harry?

- Qualquer pessoa que o observar, jovem príncipe, pensará que você não está interessado nos preparativos do seu próprio casamento.

- Perdoe-me, Lady Malfoy, acordei um pouco indisposto.

- É melhor você voltar para os seus aposentos, eu e Lady Malfoy continuaremos a organizar os preparativos.

- Certo... Com licença.

Após uma rápida reverência, Harry seguiu ao seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama sem se preocupar em amarrotar a bela túnica azul-celeste que usava. Deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios, olhando para o teto e pensando nos meios pelos quais poderia escapar daquele martírio, também denominado casamento. Em meio a esses pensamentos, o menino não pôde conter um sorriso e, apanhando uma pequena chave dentro da caixinha de música que ficava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, levantou-se para abrir uma gaveta escondida dentro de seu armário. Desta gaveta, ele tirou um punhado de no mínimo dez cartas endereçadas a ele, tendo como remetente sua querida amiga e princesa de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Uma enorme mentira, é claro, criada por Tom para que seus pais não desconfiassem. Apenas o criado de confiança de Tom, McNair, que era quem cruzava os reinos com as cartas, sabia a verdade.

- Majestade – uma voz aflita adentrou no aposento, seguida de um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos – Aqui, ele mandou outra carta.

Ah, e sua mais nova e fiel dama de companhia, Hermione Granger. A tímida, porém esperta menina se apresentou a ele no dia de sua volta do reino de Drumstang, com um tom claramente inseguro: "Sou Hermione Granger, majestade, e serei sua dama de companhia". Para surpresa de Harry a menina resultou ser simpática, divertida e inteligente, o que lhe proporcionou várias conversas agradáveis. E como não podia dividir com McGonagall, sua ama, o que realmente pensava deste casamento e do conde Riddle, pois a severa mulher nunca entenderia, Harry encontrou em Hermione uma confidente fiel que logo dividiu com ele o seu desejo de um dia poder se casar com o filho mais novo de uma família de camponeses do reino, Rony Weasley. Assim, dividindo segredos, e com Hermione o acobertando, Harry podia desfrutar de cada linha que o galante conde lhe escrevia.

- Oh céus! – o menino afogou um grito.

- O que foi? – Hermione o encarava com verdadeira preocupação. A jovem dama de companhia ouvira falar da doçura do príncipe de Hogwarts e agora tinha a oportunidade de comprovar os boatos, percebendo que era impossível não se apegar a alguém tão doce quanto Harry.

- Ele está aqui!

- Ele...?

- Tom, o meu conde, está aqui em Gryffindor!

- Madre Santíssima!

- Ele se hospedou na casa de um amigo e de sua esposa, Evan e Mary Rosier, que são viscondes daqui.

- E o que mais ele diz? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Quer se encontrar comigo.

- Você...?

- É claro que eu vou! E você irá me ajudar, querida Hermione.

- Oh céus...

Com um radiante sorriso, e ignorando o olhar aflito da pobre menina, Harry se colocou a ler novamente o que Tom dizia:

_Meu belo príncipe,  
Perdoe-me a demora em responder sua carta, mas McNair foi surpreendido por uma forte tempestade na trajetória entre os dois reinos,  
assim, só consegui receber sua carta em mãos esta semana. E mais uma vez peço que não se preocupe, pequeno, não deixarei que você se case com aquela doninha de nariz empinado.  
Você pode participar dos preparativos com seu pa' e a duquesa Malfoy, mas tenha em mente de que tudo o que estarão organizando será inútil e jogado fora,  
pois você não colocará os pés naquela igreja, ou não me chamo Tom Marvolo Riddle. Então, não se preocupe.  
Estou providenciando um pequeno palácio afastado dos três reinos, próximo ao norte da Prússia, onde ninguém poderá nos achar.  
Às vezes sinto-me um louco apaixonado, por querer raptar um doncel com o qual estive conversando uma única noite,  
mas então me lembro do sabor dos seus lábios e me dou conta de que estou fazendo a coisa certa, pois quero ser o único a saboreá-lo e quero tê-lo em meus braços até o final de nossas vidas.  
Quando penso em você me dou conta de que desejo o que nunca quis antes: um lar, uma família e passar a vida inteira com uma única pessoa. Com você, Harry.  
As semanas sem você, apenas apreciando sua bela caligrafia, converteram-se num verdadeiro martírio.  
Meus sonhos, meus pensamentos, meu mundo está completamente dominado por um belo anjo de olhos verdes. Um anjo do qual não consigo me afastar.  
Quero vê-lo, Harry. Vim de longe para contemplar seus lindos olhos mais uma vez.  
Sim, não estou brincando, estou no reino de Hogwarts, mais precisamente em Gryffindor, hospedado na casa de um antigo amigo, Evan Rosier e sua esposa Mary.  
Não me torture com a sua ausência, pequeno príncipe, preciso vê-lo, preciso acariciar o seu rosto, saborear os seus lábios e mergulhar nos seus belos olhos mais uma vez.  
Por favor, marque o lugar que seja apropriado. Acredito que essa menina, a dama de companhia da qual me falou, possa nos ajudar, mas não deixe de atender ao meu chamado.  
Estarei esperando.  
Seu eterno e enamorado criado,  
Tom Marvolo Riddle._

-x-

Obviamente, Harry mandou uma resposta para Tom, através de McNair, no mesmo dia. Agora, 48 horas após esta resposta, o nervoso príncipe estava a um passo de enlouquecer sua dama de companhia com a mesma pergunta:

- Estou bem mesmo?

- Majestade, pela milésima vez, está incrível.

- Já falei para você me chamar de Harry – sorriu com carinho, a menina se tornara uma verdadeira amiga – E me responda com sinceridade...

- Harry, pelo amor de Deus, olhe para o espelho e veja o resultado. Tenho certeza de que o conde Riddle ficará boquiaberto.

O menino apenas assentiu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem, e voltou o olhar novamente ao espelho. A imagem devolvida era a de um belíssimo jovem de 17 anos, com o esbelto corpo escondido por uma túnica verde-escura, bordada com fios de ouro, e por baixo desta uma ajustada calça preta e botas de couro da mesma cor. Demarcando a estreita cintura estava um cinto com adornos em ouro e pequenas esmeraldas que acentuavam o emocionado brilho de seus olhos e combinavam graciosamente com a gargantilha de ouro e o anel com o brasão da família real que levava no dedo indicador. O cabelo sempre rebelde acentuava a sensualidade natural e oferecia uma imagem misteriosa em contraste com os olhos límpidos do príncipe. Em síntese, estava simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

- Muito bem – respirou fundo – Está na hora de ir.

Hermione concordou com um aceno e logo se pôs a segui-lo, o vestido bege simples, adornado por um pequeno avental branco, esvoaçando ligeiramente enquanto corria para tentar alcançar o apressado nobre.

- Indo a algum lugar, Harry?

A suave voz fez o menino parar em seco, fazendo com que a serva quase batesse em suas costas.

- Então? – James questionou novamente.

- Estou cansado de ficar aqui – suspirou por fim – vou dar uma volta com Hermione. Quem sabe visitar a aldeia dos camponeses, ou cavalgar um pouco pelos arredores do palácio.

- Hum... Leve Minerva com você.

- Oh, eu adoraria, mas ela está ocupada bordando o resto do meu enxoval.

- Não era você que deveria estar fazendo isso?

- Por favor, pa', eu quero sair um pouco – murmurou com os olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado que, na maioria das vezes, sempre garantiam bons resultados – Você sabe como eu odeio ficar trancado e há dias não saio do palácio.

James, por sua vez, acabou sucumbido ao olhar de seu filho. Olhar que ele próprio usara muitas vezes com seus pais.

- Certo. Mas estejam aqui antes do anoitecer e Hermione, fique de olho nele.

- Sim majestade – a menina engoliu em seco.

E antes que James pudesse dar mais alguma recomendação, Harry já puxava a dama de companhia em direção aos estábulos, pois se demorassem um pouco mais acabaria atrasado para o seu encontro com o maravilhoso conde que deixara o seu próprio reino apenas para vê-lo. Assim, montado em Edwiges, sua querida égua que ganhara de aniversário aos 15 anos, e com Hermione logo atrás, montada em outro cavalo, eles seguiram para um pequeno bosque que fazia a divisa dos sub-reinos de Gryffindor e Revenclaw. O bosque em questão contava com as ruínas de uma igrejinha antiga, que estava ali antes mesmo da unificação de Hogwarts, e que agora serviria de ponto de encontro para Harry e Tom.

-x-

Quando Harry baixou de Edwiges e adentrou nas ruínas da igrejinha, ficou estático por um segundo, o corpo suando frio, o coração golpeando violentamente no peito e a sensação de que perderia os sentidos a qualquer momento. O motivo: um imponente homem de corpo musculoso e bem formado escondido por um elegante conjunto de calça negra, camisa vinho e casaca negra com botões de prata, trajando botas de couro por cima da calça, e portando um lenço bege no bolso da casaca. O cabelo impecavelmente alinhado emoldurava a face varonil e os olhos escarlates, quando se fixaram nos seus, pareceram enviar correntes elétricas a cada uma de suas células. Sua postura como um todo denotava poder e sedução.

A própria Hermione sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao contemplar o imponente conde, e balançando a cabeça rapidamente, afastou-se para lhes dar mais intimidade. Ficaria cuidando dos cavalos fora da igrejinha enquanto folheava um interessante livro de poesias que ganhara de Harry.

- Meu príncipe... – Tom sorriu ao vê-lo, perdendo-se mais uma vez na incomparável beleza do jovem monarca de Hogwarts. Harry estava ainda mais belo desde a última vez que o vira. E este não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para os braços do conde.

Como dois amantes que não vêem a hora de suprimir a distância, os dois se fundiram num apaixonado beijo, Harry com os braços em volta do pescoço de Tom e este lhe abraçando a cintura de tal forma que chegou a levantar o jovem príncipe do chão.

- Você não sabe como eu sonhei em beijá-lo novamente – Tom murmurou, sem afastar completamente os seus rostos, perdendo-se nas brilhantes esmeraldas que o contemplavam – E agora que eu tenho você, meu pequeno príncipe, não o deixarei partir jamais.

- É o que espero, Tom, porque eu não sobreviveria nas mãos de outro.

- As únicas mãos que você conhecerá, as únicas mãos que irão percorrer o seu lindo corpo e que colocarão uma aliança no seu dedo, serão as minhas.

- Promete?

- Já não lhe prometi nas cartas?

- Mas eu quero que você olhe nos meus olhos e diga.

- Eu prometo... – o encarou profundamente -... Que o levarei para longe daqui e que assim passaremos o resto dos nossos dias juntos.

- E eu acredito em você – sorriu, acariciando o rosto do conde e juntando os seus lábios mais uma vez.

Logo eles se sentaram, abraçados, em um dos bancos de pedra da igrejinha e entre beijos e carícias começaram a visualizar o futuro perfeito que os aguardava, além de fazer planos para que escapassem antes do casamento de Harry e discutir os problemáticos momentos pelos quais estavam passando. Harry contava que o palácio estava um verdadeiro inferno com os preparativos do casamento, que seria dali dois meses, e a constante presença de Draco apenas lhe causava mais náuseas e arrepios, pois o loiro fazia questão de lhe recordar a cada instante que em breve seria seu amo e senhor. Tom, por sua vez, apertava os punhos com verdadeiro ódio, garantindo ao príncipe que o insuportável Malfoy nunca encostaria um dedo nele, pois mesmo que precisasse ser deserdado por seus pais, seqüestraria Harry antes que este pudesse subir ao altar.

- Eu trouxe um presente para você.

Após se separar daqueles doces lábios que pareciam a encarnação do pecado e do vício, Tom pegou um pacote que estava no chão logo ao seu lado.

- É mesmo? – Harry questionou distraído. Os lábios inchados e vermelhos apenas acentuando a beleza de sua imagem.

- Sim, eu reparei que você não pôde terminá-lo em Drumstang.

- Oh... – uma expressão surpresa logo adornou a face do príncipe ao abrir o pacote e contemplar o livro que estava lendo no fatídico dia em que o marquês Thomas fez o pedido de sua mão em nome do filho.

Romeu e Julian.

A bela, porém trágica obra que Tom lhe indicara.

- Obrigado, eu realmente não pude chegar ao final.

- Espero que não lhe decepcione.

- Eu sei que não será tão açucarado como eu gosto – sorriu com certa timidez – mas estou certo de que será igualmente belo.

- Com certeza...

Antes que o conde pudesse continuar, porém, uma envergonhada Hermione se aproximou dos dois com o olhar afligido:

- Majestade, precisamos ir antes que anoiteça.

- Humm... – Harry suspirou. E Tom se pronunciou para acalmá-lo:

- Não se preocupe, pequeno, agora que estou em Gryffindor poderei encontrá-lo quando quiser.

- Amanhã? – murmurou esperançoso.

- Amanhã, e depois, e depois, e depois...

Com um radiante sorriso, Harry se jogou mais uma vez naqueles fortes braços que o estreitaram com cuidado e adoração. E logo eles se perderam nos lábios um do outro, travando uma deliciosa batalha de línguas, que o inexperiente príncipe acabou por sucumbir, entregando-se completamente à habilidosa combinação de lábios e mãos do conde sedutor.

E Tom estava certo.

Depois deste encontro vieram outros.

Outros.

Outros.

Outros.

E mais outros.

Sempre na igrejinha abandonada, com Harry acompanhado de Hermione – que nunca esquecia um bom livro para ler – desfrutando, às vezes de um piquenique regado a beijos e carícias, outras vezes o conde levava algumas poesias e as declamava para o príncipe apaixonado, mas sempre se conhecendo e se apaixonando mais. Descobrindo que um era ainda melhor do que o outro pensava e vice-versa, surpreendendo-se com as novas descobertas e entregando um pouco de seus corações em cada encontro, em cada beijo, em cada carícia.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Aquele lugar era, sem dúvida, magnífico para a sua primeira vez.

A sua primeira vez com o homem que amava.

A sua primeira vez...

Entregar-se a Tom Riddle de corpo e alma.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:  
**

Apenas para facilitar um pouco as coisas, observem a ordem dos títulos nobiliárquicos, do mais importante para o menos importante.

Rei – Príncipe – Arquiduque – Grão-duque – Duque – Marquês – Conde – Visconde – Barão – Baronete – Cavaleiro – Escudeiro.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Nossa, há séculos eu não atualizo esta fic, mas não se preocupem porque ela está voltando com força total. Com _Prazer Sem Limites_ concluída, o foco agora será em _Lágrimas de um Príncipe_ e _O Pequeno Lord_. Bom, vamos falar da fic... Não reparem no mel e no açúcar que está escorrendo da tela de vocês, por enquanto as coisas estão nesse patamar romântico, mas logo o belo mundo de cristal dos nossos amados protagonistas virá abaixo – sorrisinho sádico nos lábios.

**O Próximo Capítulo**, acredito que já deu para perceber, contará com um **LEMON!** E espero sinceramente que apreciem! Bom, se quiserem uma atualização rápida – aproveitando que acabou a época de provas – é só deixarem suas lindas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo aos belíssimos comentários de:

**Morgan**... **Nanda Sophya**... **Freya Black**... **Miyuki**... **Bruner M.O**... **Paulo Ruembz**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Sasami-kun**... **Freya Jones**... **Umbreon-chan**... **Hyuuki**... **Laura**... **vrriacho**... **mesquila**... e **aribh**!

Muitos Beijos...  
A próxima atualização,** O Pequeno Lord**,sairá logo!  
Espero que gostem! E até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era a vigésima vez que tentava colocar seu cabelo no lugar. Missão impossível, constatou finalmente, e lançou aquela que prometia ser sua última olhada ao espelho. O reflexo deste oferecia a imagem de um jovem altivo, como apenas um nobre poderia ser, mas com um ar pueril encantador evidenciado pelas bochechas rosadas e pelos expressivos olhos verdes-esmeraldas. O pequeno, porém, modelado corpo, encontrava-se oculto baixo a elegante túnica bege, com bordados em ouro, que ainda contava com uma ajustada calça negra e com as botas de couro da mesma tonalidade por baixo. Um cordão cravejado de esmeraldas rodeava-lhe a cintura e dava sustentação à túnica. E mesmo contemplando esta belíssima imagem, Harry James Potter-Black, o príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, mostrava-se inseguro e apreensivo.

E não, não era pela proximidade do seu casamento, que ele sequer recordava.

Era porque estava prestes a se encontrar com Tom Riddle, o seu conde.

- Meu... – um sorriso bobo, aquele reservado especialmente às pessoas apaixonadas, apareceu nos seus lábios.

Há pouco mais de um mês Harry e Tom se encontravam às escondidas na igrejinha abandonada que fazia a divisa dos sub-reinos de Gryffindor e Revenclaw, na maioria das vezes, Hermione acompanhava o príncipe, mas quando isso não ocorria – como nesta mesma manhã, pois a menina precisara resolver assuntos do palácio junto à aldeia – momentos ardentes e apaixonados os esperavam, e o calor desses momentos falava alto, apesar de nunca acontecer nada além do permitido por Harry, pois Tom o respeitava. E o pobre monarca precisava fazer uso de toda a sua força de vontade para não se entregar completamente ao conde sedutor que parecia possuir as mãos mais rápidas de todos os reinos. E céus! Estas mãos quase o levavam a loucura, assim como a boca ardente, os olhos penetrantes, o sorriso sedutor... Enfim, aquele homem era o que se poderia chamar de pecado que ascendera à Terra.

- Vai sair para cavalgar de novo?

A curiosa voz de seu James pareceu despertar o menino, que não percebera a entrada do rei-cônjuge no aposento.

- É claro, está fazendo um lindo dia, pa'.

- Sei – estreitou os belos olhos avelãs – Foi o que você me disse ontem.

- Ora, ontem também estava um lindo dia.

- Você anda saindo muito ultimamente.

Com seu ar mais resignado e deprimido, Harry suspirou:

- É o mínimo que posso fazer, aproveitar cada segundo da minha liberdade antes de cair nas garras daquele réptil loiro. Sentir o vento bater no meu rosto enquanto cavalgo pelas redondezas para tentar esquecer que em breve serei trancafiado no castelo Malfoy e obrigado a obedecer aos caprichos de alguém que ainda nem saiu debaixo das saias da mãe.

E James, inconscientemente, encolheu-se um pouco. Era evidente seu incômodo ao observar o olhar arrasado do filho. Assim, apenas assentiu e lhe desejou uma boa cavalgada antes de sair do quarto.

- Essa foi por pouco... – Harry murmurou, relaxando finalmente a musculatura. Aquele compromisso incabível estava servindo, pelo menos, para afastar as perguntas de seu pa'.

No entanto, Harry não se preocupava com o compromisso em si.

Tom havia garantido que não o deixaria chegar ao altar.

E ele confiava no conde.

Enquanto isso, o mencionado conde, Tom Marvolo Riddle, conferia a cela do imponente alazão negro que seu amigo lhe emprestara e fazia um breve aceno para o servo do pequeno, porém, belo castelo Rosier, em concordância com os serviços do mesmo. Tom estava sendo muito bem tratado por Evan e Mary, que eram bons e antigos amigos da família Riddle. O casal se encontrava longe do único herdeiro, pois este viajava pelo reino de Beauxbatons a negócios, e assim, aproveitava para abrandar a solidão com a presença do conde. O motivo da visita, obviamente, fora dissimulado por Tom, que argumentou o mesmo que dissera aos pais: necessitar a presença de novos ares. Os "novos ares" que ele necessitava, contudo, possuíam nome, sobrenome e título nobiliárquico.

- Harry... – um leve sorriso surgiu no atraente rosto do conde, ao montar no cavalo e dar impulso em direção àquela tão conhecida igrejinha.

Quando deixou Durmstrang para se encontrar com o príncipe, Tom não pensou em nada, senão em manter ao seu lado aquele que parecia ser o único destinado a compartilhar com ele o resto da sua vida. Percebera isto logo no primeiro encontro, o que se consolidou com as cartas trocadas, e mais tarde se fez ainda mais evidente com os beijos ardentes, as conversas divertidas, os toques insinuantes, os olhares apaixonados e os maravilhosos momentos que passaram juntos ao longo daquele mês. Não possuía qualquer dúvida quanto ao fato de estar perdidamente apaixonado por aquele sorridente doncel de olhos esmeraldas que sempre o encarava com confiança e amor. Assim, enquanto passava aquela temporada no reino de Hogwarts, Tom agilizava a compra de um pequeno feudo ao norte da Prússia, que contava com um aconchegante e modesto castelo para darem início às suas vidas, longe das obrigações que os consumia e fazendo uso apenas de sua fortuna pessoal e do dote de Harry, que este roubaria dos pais quando estivessem prontos para fugir.

- Desculpe o atraso... – a doce voz de Harry lhe trouxe de volta ao cenário da igrejinha.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno, acabei de chegar também.

O menor sorriu, deixando-se envolver por aqueles fortes braços, suspirando feliz ao sentir seus lábios serem tomados com doçura e carinho.

Harry poderia viver assim para o resto de sua vida.

Ambos poderiam. E era o que pretendiam.

- O que acha de um piquenique? Trouxe vinho, pães e os melhores patês da região, ou pelo menos foi que Evan me disse.

- Eu adoraria – sorriu animado, correspondendo a mais um beijo que lhe fazia perder os sentidos.

-x-

A família real de Hogwarts, assim como a família Malfoy, estava em contagem regressiva. Pouco mais de quinze dias era o que faltava para o casamento de Harry e Draco. E o último não poderia se mostrar mais animado, provando a elegante casaca negra que usaria na cerimônia, ou então, discutindo com seu pai os detalhes para a noite de núpcias, assim como a emoção que seria a chegada do primeiro herdeiro. O jovem príncipe, contudo, soltava suspiros resignados ao ver-se rodeado de servas enquanto estas davam os últimos retoques em sua túnica. Pensava consigo que seus pais e o casal Malfoy estavam gastando tempo e dinheiro – muito dinheiro – desnecessariamente, pois a cada dia que passava Tom organizava os principais detalhes para a fuga que o pouparia daquele martírio.

- Quer parar de se mexer, Harry?

- Oh, desculpe, pa'.

- Assim Ginny vai acabar errando o ponto.

- Certo, parei.

A mais nova serva do palácio abaixou os olhos rapidamente, concentrando-se na costura. A pequena e ruiva menina não devia ter mais de quinze anos e, por vezes, Harry a surpreendia encarando-o com adoração, o que lhe desconcertava de sobremaneira.

- Podemos continuar isso amanhã? Estou cansado e quero passear um pouco antes de anoitecer.

James revirou os olhos ao observar a silenciosa súplica nas esmeraldas do filho.

- Está bem – suspirou – Minerva, ajude-o com a túnica e depois guarde-a com o resto do traje.

- Sim majestade.

Um radiante sorriso surgiu nos lábios do príncipe. Queria se encontrar logo com Tom para desfrutar de mais uma linda manhã, e naquele dia planejava levá-lo àquele que era o seu lugar favorito em toda a imensidão do sub-reino de Gryffindor, um lugar que sem dúvida alguma ele considerava mágico e perfeito para dividir lindos instantes com o amor da sua vida.

Horas mais tarde, quando ingressou naquela conhecida igrejinha abandonada, Harry não demorou a vislumbrar a imponente presença de Tom Riddle, concentrado num livro qualquer e à sua espera. Este, ao levantar os olhos do livro para encarar o príncipe, deixou que o seu característico sorriso sedutor lhe envolvesse a face. Harry suspirou. Era tão incrivelmente belo e com um toque de arrogância, sedução e altivez que o enaltecia ainda mais.

- Atrasado – Tom constatou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Desculpe, precisei provar a túnica do casamento.

- Tempo perdido. Será que seus pais ainda não se deram conta disso?

- Infelizmente não – suspirou, mas logo sorriu ao sentir aqueles aconchegantes braços lhe envolverem – Acho que eles só vão acordar para a realidade quando eu lhes mandar uma carta da Prússia dizendo que fiz boa viagem e que eles já podem mandar o imbecil do Malfoy para a merd...

- Esse não é o linguajar de um príncipe! – interrompeu divertido.

Harry, no entanto, apenas deu os ombros e se aconchegou mais contra o forte peitoral do conde, que lhe afagava os cabelos com doçura.

- Quero lhe mostrar um lugar – o menor sorriu, separando-se um pouco para encarar aqueles hipnotizantes olhos escarlates.

- Um lugar? Pelas redondezas?

- Hum... Não exatamente. É perto do castelo, mas garanto que ninguém vai nos ver, somente eu sei exatamente onde fica.

O conde arqueou uma sobrancelha com desconfiança, mas antes que pudesse sequer argumentar, o hiperativo príncipe o arrastou em direção aos cavalos. E ele não poderia negar nada àquelas doces esmeraldas que o encaravam com ansiedade e animação. Talvez fosse o lugar apropriado para dar a Harry o pequeno presente que levava no bolso, um presente simples, mas com grande significado.

E quando contemplou aquele belíssimo cenário, Tom Riddle, numa ocasião rara em sua vida, ficou sem fala.

Todo o desdém que o acompanhara no decorrer dos dez metros de túnel, o qual percorrera ao atravessar a pequena passagem de rochas, com Harry o guiando, ao deixarem os cavalos descansado no imenso bosque que ocultava a passagem de pedras, dissipou-se para dar lugar ao assombro. Aquela apertada, mal iluminada e incômoda passagem de rochas os levaram a um lugar indubitavelmente mágico.

- Uau...

- Gostou?

- É lindo.

- Eu sei. Descobri esse lugar quando tinha doze anos e sempre que posso venho aqui para espairecer.

O lugar no qual o pequeno túnel de pedra desbocara era fracamente iluminado, mas encantador. Era uma gruta circular, inteiramente forjada em pedras de mármore, calcário e quartzos que iluminavam o ambiente com o seu suave brilho. O piso gelado de mármore chegava ao meio da gruta e fazia divisa com a água cristalina que possuía uma ínfima nascente ali, esta parecia uma pequena cachoeira, e o mármore fazendo divisa com a água doce dava a impressão de se contemplar uma pequena praia dentro da gruta, enquanto os quartzos que pendiam do teto em suas formas pontiagudas apenas incrementavam aquela paisagem afrodisíaca.

- Trouxe a manta? – um sorridente Harry perguntou, e logo pegou o pacote negro que Tom lhe oferecera. Este não entendeu quando o menor pediu que trouxesse a manta de veludo vermelha com a qual forravam o gramado sempre que faziam seus piqueniques, mas agora fazia sentido, afinal, para contemplar aquele belo lugar era preciso estar protegido do ar gelado que o mármore oferecia.

Devidamente acomodados sobre o veludo, e abraçados, aproveitando para trocar pequenas carícias, o casal se perdeu no som da pequena cachoeira e em seus próprios pensamentos. Um ar calmo e feliz os invadia.

- Tom...

- Harry... – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. E quando seus olhos se encontraram o mundo desapareceu. Apenas vermelho-rubi e verde-esmeralda podiam ser discernidos.

E aconteceu tão naturalmente que eles sequer puderam pensar.

Seus lábios logo se perderam no sabor um do outro, aquele sabor doce e embriagador que entorpece os sentidos. Com cuidado, Tom recostou o menor sobre a manta de veludo, admirando o contraste da pele imaculada com o vermelho-escuro que convidava ao pecado, assim, não demorou a desabotoar a graciosa túnica perolada que Harry usava, deixando-o apenas com a camisa de seda branca, a calça da mesma cor e as botas beges de couro. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, mergulhados em deleite e expectativa.

- Tem certeza? – Tom perguntou com a voz rouca. A simples visão do menino languidamente entregue, com as bochechas coradas e o olhar ansioso, conseguia nublar seus pensamentos e fazer uma onda de pura luxúria percorrer o seu corpo.

- Sim.

- Harry... Pense bem, eu não quero forçá-lo a nada, não precisamos seguir se você...

- Por favor – aquele sussurro necessitado, seguido das suaves mãos acariciando sua nuca, foi demais para o pobre conde.

Dessa maneira, com o maior fazendo uso de imenso cuidado e devoção, as vestes reais abandonaram o corpo do jovem príncipe, deixando-o como viera ao mundo e proporcionando ao conde a visão da mais bela obra de arte que já contemplara na vida. Porque, sem dúvida alguma, Harry era uma obra de arte. O cabelo sensualmente bagunçado acariciando o veludo vermelho-escuro; o corpo languido se contorcendo, seduzindo-o, inconscientemente; as bochechas tingidas de carmim evidenciando seu incômodo gerado pela timidez; e aquelas esmeraldas, cujas pupilas se encontravam dilatadas pela excitação, brilhando como apenas o sol poderia, formavam uma obra de arte que naquele momento era imortalizada na mente do apaixonado conde.

- Vem... – Harry murmurou, deslizando a elegante casaca verde-musgo para longe dos ombros de Tom, e este pareceu raciocinar finalmente, apressando-se em se desfazer de suas sofisticadas vestes. Logo a calça e as botas negras foram fazer companhia à camisa de seda branca e à casaca que abandonaram o seu corpo, seguidas finalmente da roupa íntima, e assim, deixando-o na mesma condição do jovem monarca.

A cor vermelha das bochechas de Harry se fez ainda mais intensa quando este contemplou o amado como veio ao mundo. Céus... Aquilo era o que se podia chamar de deus grego. As costas largas de Tom o cobriam completamente, os músculos estavam bem marcados e definidos, o cabelo negro sempre impecável contava com algumas mechas fora de lugar que o faziam ainda mais sensual, e seus olhos cor de fogo, em conjunto com o sorriso galanteador, formavam uma imagem que levava Harry a perder o fôlego. O olhar do menino seguiu então pelo escultural corpo até aquele ponto decisivo da musculatura de um homem.

Santo Céu.

Harry umedeceu os lábios inconscientemente. Era tão imponente. E grande... Definitivamente grande.

- Apenas relaxe – o conde sussurrou. Seus lábios voltaram a se unir e suas mãos a percorrerem a pele quente de seus corpos.

Em meio às carícias, Tom umedeceu seus próprios dedos e levou um ao interior de Harry, forçando um pouco para profanar a virgem entrada. Um murmúrio de dor escapou dos lábios deste, mas foi logo calado pelo ardente beijo do maior, que o distraía do incômodo acariciando sensualmente cada pedacinho de pele sensível daquele corpo pueril.

- Ah... – Harry gemia e arqueava ligeiramente as costas. Era uma mescla de sensações tão intensa que ele apenas podia se deixar levar, deixando-se guiar pelas experientes e apaixonadas mãos do conde.

Logo outro dedo de Tom adentrou no pequeno corpo de Harry e após alguns minutos, o terceiro se fez presente, dilatando mais um pouco aquela entrada virginal. Os movimentos circulares do quadril de Harry acompanhavam os dedos de Tom, num pedido mudo que logo foi atendido quando o maior retirou seus dedos para substituí-los pelo seu excitado membro, que pulsava de desejo a cada gemido que deixava os lábios de Harry. E este gritou quando sentiu tamanho órgão invadi-lo. Grito que fez eco por toda a gruta, mas que logo foi calado por um beijo ardente do conde, que procurava distrair o menino e a si próprio, pois se segurava para não começar com as estocadas rápidas e profundas que tanto necessitava.

O líquido quente e vermelho que escorreu por suas pernas, Harry pensou, representava claramente sua virgindade lhe dando adeus. Estava noivo, prometido ao jovem Malfoy, e mesmo assim se entregava ao conde Riddle, pois confiava neste, confiava que ele não o deixaria chegar ao altar. E nunca lhe pareceu tão certo o que estava fazendo como agora, pois estava se entregando, de corpo e alma, ao homem que amava e com o qual compartilharia a sua vida.

- Ah... Tom... – um gemido suave, de deleite, escapou dos lábios de Harry ao sentir a dor diminuir consideravelmente e o impulso preciso do conde lhe atingir num ponto chave e imensamente prazeroso.

Aquilo era a glória.

O verdadeiro paraíso na terra.

A mescla de sensações que incendiava a alma e os sentidos.

O cenário afrodisíaco da gruta logo se viu invadido por gemidos extasiados, necessitados e mergulhados em luxúria. O barulho da pequena cachoeira se via abrumado pela verdadeira melodia dos dois corpos se chocando, ecoando, em meio a gemidos e sussurros de prazer. Palavras doces, ardentes e apaixonadas deixavam seus lábios à medida que seus corpos se uniam cada vez mais. Os beijos fogosos, as carícias veementes, o constante roçar de suas peles, que queimavam como brasa e se aqueciam em meio ao ar gelado da gruta, faziam daquele cenário a visão do limbo a qualquer puritano que o contemplasse, mas representava o verdadeiro éden, imerso em amor e desejo, para o casal de nobres apaixonados.

- Ah... Tom...! – rodeando a cintura deste com as pernas, Harry se arqueou, gemendo alto e sentindo poderosas correntes elétricas percorrem o seu corpo.

- Humm... Harry...

Com um gemido rouco, após mais algumas estocadas, enquanto estimulava o membro do menino, Tom sentiu aquela abrasadora sensação do orgasmo nublando-lhe completamente a vista. Assim, quase simultaneamente, os dois chegaram ao clímax: Harry nas habilidosas mãos do conde e este se derramando no interior do jovem príncipe, que jamais se sentira tão preenchido em toda a sua vida.

Ao fecharem os olhos para normalizar a respiração, os dois puderam contemplar centenas de pontinhos prateados, resplandecentes, e souberam que aquele encontro os levou, literalmente, às estrelas. Segundos depois, com imenso cuidado para não machucá-lo, Tom saiu do interior de Harry para deitar ao seu lado e na mesma hora o menino aproveitou para se aconchegar no seu cálido peito.

- Você está bem?

- Uhum... – assentiu com um sorriso. Aquelas belas esmeraldas se encontravam ainda mais brilhantes e inundadas de satisfação.

Um cômodo e agradável silêncio então se instalou entre os dois.

Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. E em suas alegrias.

Não poderiam estar mais felizes.

De repente, Tom pareceu se lembrar de algo e com cuidado se afastou de Harry para buscar um objeto no bolso de sua casaca. Este o observava com curiosidade e interesse, que se fizeram ainda maiores quando o conde sentou ao seu lado com uma caixinha de veludo negra na palma da mão.

- É para você – Tom anunciou, abrindo a caixinha, e pegando o delicado objeto dourado que se encontrava lá dentro – Eu queria ter-lhe dado antes, mas chegou apenas hoje cedo, pois foi feito sob encomenda para você.

- Tom... – murmurou encantado, virando-se para que o conde pudesse colocar o colar em seu pescoço.

Tal colar consistia de uma delicada e fina corrente de ouro, da qual pendia um elaborado pingente em formato de coração que possuía o tamanho de uma moeda, mas o detalhe que deixou Harry sem fala foi contemplar, ao abrir o pingente, uma pequena e elaborada letra "T" forjada em puro rubi de um lado e uma igualmente bela letra "H" forjada em pura esmeralda do outro. Tom e Harry. Num coração de ouro, com suas iniciais eternizadas, para Harry levar junto ao peito.

- Gostou?

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Então não gostou – Tom o encarou preocupado.

Harry, no entanto, apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, com imperceptíveis lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou seu pescoço com força, demonstrando o que verdadeiramente sentia.

- Eu amei – sussurrou em seu ouvido – E eu amo você, Tom. Amo com todo o meu coração.

- Eu também amo você, Harry, como nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém.

-x-

Por que duas malditas semanas passam tão rápido?

Parecem horas! Principalmente quando antecedem o dia do seu casamento.

Essa pergunta rondava a mente de Harry, que ao gritar com suas servas, conseguira um minuto de sossego em seu quarto antes que se visse obrigado a entrar na carruagem que o levaria ao castelo Malfoy, local onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Estaria mentindo se negasse seu nervosismo e preocupação, mas confiava em Tom, confiava que este interceptaria a carruagem e o seqüestraria antes que Malfoy pudesse sequer vê-lo. Sim, é óbvio que confiava em Tom, pelos céus, entregara-se a ele com verdadeira paixão e desejo quase todos os dias dessas duas semanas, sob o envolvente cenário daquela gruta afrodisíaca.

- Vai dar tudo certo... – murmurava para si mesmo, apertando o pingente em formado de coração que pendia do colar que levava no pescoço.

Tudo sairia conforme o planejado, o dinheiro do seu dote estava na carruagem que Tom seqüestraria em poucas horas, assim, seguiriam rapidamente para o sul em direção à Prússia, era uma estrada longa e dificultosa, mas que poucos conheciam. A maioria dos guardas escoltaria a carruagem dos reis mais à frente, dessa forma, era só esperar o momento certo e agir com astúcia que sequer seriam vistos. E se Tom possuía uma característica marcante, esta era a astúcia, além da elegância, da sedução, do carisma, da inteligência, da beleza... Enfim, não havia como dar errado.

- Está pronto? – a emocionada voz de James o despertou.

- Sim, pa'.

- Venha, deixe-me vê-lo – o rei-cônjuge apenas conseguia conter as lágrimas ao observar o menino. Porque Harry era somente um menino. Um menino que em breve subiria ao altar e deixaria para trás a sua família – Por que você cresceu tão rápido?

Um melancólico sorriso surgiu nos lábios do jovem príncipe. Sentiria muitas saudades de seu pa', de suas irmãs, de Alex e é claro, de seu pai Sirius.

- Não sei, pa', mas eu queria continuar sendo aquele pirralhinho que vivia correndo atrás dos coelhos do jardim.

- E vivia com as vestes imundas porque não via por onde andava – comentou divertido – mas olhe para você agora, um lindo doncel, que em breve terá sua própria família.

- Terei sim – sorriu – "mas não com o imbecil do Malfoy" – completou em pensamento.

Com algumas traiçoeiras lágrimas abandonando seus olhos, James arrumou a coroa de Harry e constatou que seu filho estava simplesmente divino. O corpo adolescente estava oculto por um conjunto de calça e camisa de seda, ambas na cor branca, assim como a bota que lhe chegava à altura dos joelhos. Cobrindo-lhe completamente, porém, estava uma magnífica túnica de seda na cor branca cravejada com centenas de diamantes, com mangas longas que se abriam na altura do cotovelo, gola em V e um belíssimo caimento com pregas que chegavam à altura do chão, abrindo a partir do meio da coxa, e terminavam numa longa cauda. Uma faixa de seda transparente, cravejada de diamantes também, rodeava a cintura de Harry e acentuava o brilho da coroa dourada que estava pousada delicadamente em sua cabeça, e que ajudava a domar seus rebeldes cabelos. A coroa era a única jóia que deveria usar, mas oculto sob as vestes estava o colar com o qual Tom lhe presenteara, e que não abandonara seu pescoço desde que fora posto ali pelo conde.

- E o bouquet? – perguntou James.

Harry apenas suspirou, pegando na cama o lindo bouquet em forma de cascata que possuía lírios brancos – representando a suposta pureza do doncel –, celósia lilás – representando a fertilidade –, e rosas cor-de-rosa – que representavam o amor esperado daquela união.

O rei-cônjuge então sorriu, alinhando sua própria túnica bege com bordados em fios de ouro, e ofereceu a mão para acompanhar seu filho até a carruagem.

- Vamos?

- Sim – conseguiu dar um falso sorriso, respirou fundo e então seguiu com o mais velho em direção à entrada do palácio, onde sua família e os servos esperavam.

Tom...

Este era o único nome que sua mente acudia.

- "Apenas não demore" – pensou com angústia, ao sentir o arranque dos cavalos.

-x-

E o conde já estava a caminho, cavalgando como se sua vida dependesse disso, vestido completamente de negro para não ser facilmente identificado, quando, de repente, viu-se surpreendido antes mesmo de chegar à estrada que levava ao castelo Malfoy por no mínimo dez homens corpulentos e mal encarados. Estes rodearam Tom rapidamente, que sacou uma adaga de prata do cinto, levando-os a mostrarem as afiadas espadas que os levavam consigo.

Era uma luta ganha.

- Tom Riddle? – um dos corpulentos homens se adiantou.

- Depende. Quem quer saber?

- Meu nome é Vincent Crabbe. E meu senhor manda esta carta para você.

Com seus olhos escarlates inundados de desconfiança, Tom pegou a carta e usando sua adaga, abriu-a:

_Conde Riddle, como vai?  
No momento acredito que bem, mas posso garantir que meus empregados mudarão esta situação,  
espero que não se incomode com o desconforto de algumas pancadas.  
Afinal, é pouco se comparado ao que você merece por seduzir o meu prometido.  
Você achou mesmo que fosse fugir com ele?  
Oh, por favor, não seja ridículo, desde o nascimento Harry me pertence.  
Mas alegre-se, meus empregados não vão matá-lo, isso geraria um certo mal estar com o reino de Drumstang que desejo evitar.  
Mas passar algumas horas amarrado e amordaçado, sofrendo com as dores de recentes hematomas não fazem mal a ninguém, correto?  
Peço que desculpe minha ausência, eu queria muito presenciar algumas de suas costelas sendo partidas, mas você entende, não é mesmo conde Riddle?  
Hoje é o dia do meu casamento, não posso me atrasar, meu lindo prometido jamais me perdoaria.  
Meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade,  
Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Tom não viu o primeiro golpe chegar. Em seguida, estava no chão.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

Mas era...

O apaixonado casal não contara com a interferência de uma garotinha ruiva que ao encontrar uma carta embaixo do travesseiro de seu amado príncipe, desesperou-se com a possibilidade deste deixar o reino de Hogwarts para sempre, e acudiu ao único que ela acreditava ser capaz de protegê-lo, afinal, eles formavam um casal tão bonito. Ginny Weasley, a mais nova serva do palácio, desde pequena admirou a beleza e doçura do príncipe de Hogwarts nas ocasiões em que este deixou o palácio para visitar a aldeia. Ela sabia que ele era um doncel e um príncipe, ou seja, nunca olharia para ela, mas apenas o fato dele estar no reino já servia para deixar seus dias mais cálidos e alegres. E a presença de Draco Malfoy junto ao príncipe lhe parecia tão protetora e correta que a menina desejou um amor igual a este um dia, e quando se deparou com a carta de um tal Tom Riddle mencionando a fuga dos dois para longe, ela não pensou duas vezes e correu para impedir aquele erro que julgava inconcebível.

Como é cruel a mente humana...

Principalmente se dotada de nobres intenções.

-x-

As lágrimas banhavam o rosto de Harry.

- O que foi meu filho? – Sirius questionou preocupado, ao oferecer a mão para o menino descer da carruagem. Este apenas negou em silêncio, aceitando o gesto do pai.

Haviam chegado ao castelo Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, tudo acabará bem – sussurrou James.

Tom não cumprira sua promessa.

- Venha – chamou o rei – Está na hora.

- Sim, meu pai.

E Harry se encontrava destroçado.

Seguir pelo imenso jardim rodeado de chafarizes e estátuas no estilo clássico, vislumbrando as orquídeas, tulipas, margaridas, crisântemos entre outros belos exemplares da flora do lugar, em meio às imensas árvores e arbustos, até chegar ao palácio, equiparou-se ao caminhar do condenado em direção à forca para Harry. Não reparou na beleza do castelo, repleto de tapeçarias luxuosas, lustres de cristal, adornos em ouro e pedras preciosas. Tão pouco observou os nobres convidados se levantarem quando ele adentrou no imenso Salão de Festas, de braço dado ao pai. Não ouviu a marcha nupcial tocar enquanto andava pelo longo tapete vermelho que o guiava ao fim do salão, onde um altivo Draco Malfoy o esperava, trajando a melhor casaca negra que o dinheiro poderia pagar, combinando com a calça e as botas da mesma cor, em contraste com a camisa de seda branca e a rosa que levava na lapela. E quando este tocou sua mão, Harry finalmente pareceu despertar, como se um pedaço de brasa enlaçasse seus dedos.

Aquilo era um pesadelo!

Queria correr. Queria fugir o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Queria se jogar no abismo mais próximo e esperar a morte lhe alcançar. Mas então observou o sorriso de seu pa', o olhar orgulhoso de Sirius, as risadinhas das gêmeas, e o aceno alegre de Alex. Viu também o sorriso encorajador de seu padrinho, Alvo Dumbledore, e o olhar comovido do rei Grindelwald, que de ora em ora lançava alguns olhares em direção ao seu padrinho. Todos o encarando da primeira fileira. Olhou para o reverendo, que sorriu, abrindo o grande livro marrom no altar.

- Senhoras e senhores. Irmãs e irmãos aqui presentes. É com grande alegria que dou início a esta cerimônia...

E mais lágrimas passaram a banhar o rosto de Harry.

Ele não notou o tempo passar.

Perdido em sofrimento.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, você aceita Harry James Potter-Black como seu legítimo esposo e promete amá-lo, cuidá-lo e respeitá-lo a partir de hoje e até o dia de sua morte?

- Sim, aceito.

- Harry James Potter-Black...

Apertou os olhos com força, não queria responder a pergunta, não queria ser forçado a mentir.

- "Tom... Por quê? Por que você me abandonou? Por que me iludiu tanto? Apenas para possuir o meu corpo? Fui apenas mais um doncel cuja alma você destruiu? Eu te amei demais... Não, a quem quero enganar? Ainda amo, com todas as minhas forças, seu desgraçado, eu ainda te amo!".

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry não viu uma conhecida silhueta sendo violentamente sujeita por dois homens enormes atrás de uma das pilastras, e um deles tampava-lhe a boca. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Tom conseguiu se livrar das cordas que o deixaram imóvel no imenso bosque que rodeava o sub-reino Slytherin, alcançou seu cavalo e seguiu diretamente ao palácio Malfoy, ignorando seu corpo surrado de golpes. Acabara de chegar, mas os empregados do herdeiro do duque foram mais rápidos e o interceptaram antes que pudesse interromper a cerimônia, antes que Harry e os convidados pudessem vê-lo.

-... você aceita Draco Lucius Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo e promete amá-lo, cuidá-lo e respeitá-lo a partir de hoje e até o dia de sua morte?

Mas ele viu o desfecho do casamento.

E ele ouviu dos lábios do príncipe:

- Sim, aceito.

Sem perceber, contudo, a imensa amargura que inundava os lacrimejantes olhos de Harry. Para este, o mundo havia desmoronado completamente e sua vida acabado com a sentença do padre:

- Eu vos declaro casados sob o olhar de Deus e a lei dos homens.

Harry James Potter-Malfoy não poderia se sentir mais miserável. O simples roçar de lábios com Draco enviou náuseas ao seu estômago, mas ele ainda ignorava um importante fato:

"Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar".

Em breve começaria a noite de núpcias.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Sentia-se morrer pouco a pouco.

Mas quando estava prestes a desistir...

- Harry! – gritou assustado.

(...)

- Um bebê?

-x-

**N/A: **Férias! Férias! Férias! Gente, eu simplesmente adoro férias! Com isso poderei me dedicar quase que integralmente às histórias! Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando! Hihihi... – sorrisinho malvado – Agora vocês já podem deixar a insulina de lado e pegar os lencinhos descartáveis! Yeah! O nosso amado príncipe vai comer o pão que o diabo, ou nesse caso o Draco, amassou! Mas não se preocupem porque sempre aparece uma luz no fim do túnel... Er... Ou não! Hihihi...

Se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** rapidinho – rapidinho mesmo, devido às férias, que eu adoro – peço encarecidamente que deixem suas **REVIEWS!** É muito importante para mim, de verdade, saber o que vocês estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço com muito carinho ao apoio de:

**mesquila**... **Bruner M.O**... **Laura**... **Umbreon-chan**... **vrriacho**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **aribh**... **Nanda Sophya**... **Hyuuki**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... e **Freya Jones**!

Obrigada mesmo pelas lindas reviews de vocês!

A próxima atualização: **O Pequeno Lord.  
**Esta sairá, provavelmente, agora no final de semana!  
Espero que gostem!  
Um enoooorme Beijo!  
E até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O inferno.

Desde pequeno, quando assistia as missas de domingo, ouvia os padres e bispos fazerem alusões mórbidas a este lugar. Um lugar repleto de dor e lamentações. Naquela época, Harry não conseguia visualizar tanto sofrimento e agonia reunidos num só ambiente, agora, vivenciava-os.

Não queria abir os olhos. Não queria enfocar uma nova manhã, um novo dia, mais um dia de tormento em sua vida conjugal. Não queria observar as cortinas fechadas de sua cama e o leito vazio ao seu lado, uma vez que o seu querido marido sempre despertava cedo para atender aos negócios da família. Aquela cama, pensou com náuseas, na noite do seu casamento fora testemunha da mais cruel violação em que um ser humano poderia pensar. Mas ele não queria recordar aqueles momentos, não queria reviver as imagens daquelas mãos rudes profanando o seu corpo e a sua alma, não queria reviver o instante em que foi obrigado a se entregar completamente a Draco Malfoy. Se as lembranças ruins se restringissem àquela noite, tudo bem, seu espírito morrera uma vez só, mas não, todas as noites ele era obrigado a entregar o seu corpo àquele odiado homem, que após se satisfazer, sorria com deleite e beijava suas lágrimas.

- Jovem amo, posso preparar o seu banho?

- Sim, Minerva, por favor – sorriu docemente, levantando-se da cama para seguir à pequena mesa junto à janela que já estava disposta com um saboroso café da manhã.

- Espero que aprecie o café, jovem amo – desejou uma sorridente mulher, que colocava algumas rosas num vaso para adornar a mesa.

- Obrigado, parece uma delícia, Pomona.

Harry, em sua vida de casado, agora contava com três amorosas senhoras como damas de companhia: Minerva McGonagall, que o acompanhara desde o berço e obviamente não podia deixá-lo sozinho nessa difícil etapa; Poppy Pomfrey, uma habilidosa conhecedora de ungüentos e técnicas medicinais que sempre o ajudavam depois de seus encontros com Draco; e Pomona Sprout, uma sorridente senhora que simplesmente adorava qualquer tipo de flor ou vegetação. E elas eram sua verdadeira companhia naquele tormento de pedra que o castelo representava em sua vida.

Mas não cabiam dúvidas de que o Castelo Malfoy, o segundo maior em todo o reino perdendo apenas para o palácio da família real, era belíssimo. Consistia de uma estrutura forjada em luxo e poder. Os apartamentos privados de Lucius e Narcisa, assim como os de Draco e Harry, compreendiam uma sala de banhos com uma enorme banheira em mármore, na qual as servas despejavam jarras de água fervendo sempre antes de seus banhos, e uma sala de refeições ornamentada com um lustre em porcelana de Meissen.

O castelo ainda contava com dezenas de salas e antecâmaras menores, além de uma imensa biblioteca e do Salão de Belas Artes, que o próprio nome já indicava ser abrigo de centenas de obras de artes esplendorosas. No corredor dos aposentos de Draco e Harry, encontravam-se ainda mais dois aposentos iguais destinados aos futuros herdeiros que o casal viesse a ter, do qual se seguia à Câmara de Parada e a seguir, à Sala do Conselho, onde Lucius realizava suas importantes reuniões com os nobres convidados ao palácio. Finalmente, os apartamentos privados desembocavam na Galeria dos Espelhos que dava cesso ao imponente Salão de Festas, onde o casamento fora realizado.

E mesmo com todos esses ambientes magníficos, os lugares mais freqüentados por Harry eram o quarto que compartilhava com Draco – infelizmente –, a biblioteca, o Salão de Belas Artes e o jardim. Há quase um mês sua rotina era se levantar depois da saída de Draco, saborear um reforçado café da manhã com frutas, pães, bolos, queijos e geléias – menos geléia de avelã, há dias não podia sentir o cheiro dessa geléia – tomar um demorado banho com sais, assear-se, seguir à biblioteca para esquecer o mundo mergulhado num bom livro, almoçar no Salão de Banquetes com sua adorável família – onde desfrutava do constante olhar crítico de Narcisa, que sempre encontrava um novo comentário desagradável para lhe aborrecer, da frieza de Lucius, que muitas vezes conseguia ser pior do que a duquesa, e é claro, da insuportável presença de Draco, com seu olhar vitorioso e seus comentários que deixavam claro o seu lugar como mera possessão do clã Malfoy – assim, após se deleitar com tal ambiente, Harry passava horas no jardim ou no Salão de Belas Artes apenas sofrendo em silêncio e sonhando com o rumo que sua vida poderia ter tomado se Tom houvesse cumprido sua palavra.

Por sorte, a família Malfoy era muito ocupada. Narcisa estava sempre concentrada em seus inúmeros cremes e sais que ela mesma preparava, em suas costuras e em tudo que dissesse respeito a ela mesma; Lucius, por sua vez, estava sempre preocupado em controlar as aldeias do seu feudo e garantir boas finanças através da exploração de seus servos e ensinava a Draco aquele importante labor para que este seguisse a mesma filosofia quando se tornasse o venerável duque de Slytherin, o que requeria a constante presença do jovem Malfoy nos importantes negócios do patriarca. Contudo, após o agradável jantar que adotava o mesmo clima do almoço, os afazeres já não existiam e eles seguiam aos seus aposentos. Este era o pior momento do dia para Harry.

Mas ele não se rendia àquela mísera vida. Não, ele esbravejava, colocava todo o seu empenho em contrariar o marido e constantemente tentava fugir daquela prisão cujo nome conhecido era Castelo Malfoy, mesmo sem um rumo ao qual seguir, ele buscava se livrar daquelas paredes de pedra, ainda que o seu destino fosse ser morto por qualquer fera na floresta, seria mil vezes melhor do que permanecer ali.

Harry lutava dia e noite.

Mas todos os dias, a cada luta, ele perdia.

Ele não era mais forte que Draco e o loiro fazia questão de demonstrar isso.

- Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse, Tommy, é pedir muito? - murmurou, afagando o pelo negro do adorável gato persa em seu colo. Este chegara ao castelo há pouco tempo e, ao contrário dele, já havia se acostumado àquela vida.

O gato, é claro, não respondeu, apenas se acomodou melhor e continuou a ronronar desfrutando das agradáveis carícias. E Harry sorriu tristemente, pelo menos para o seu pequeno Tommy a vida era simples, um pouco de leite, alguns mimos e um amplo jardim eram o que ele pedia.

- Eu não agüento mais sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu, acordar com o seu perfume impregnado na minha pele, até mesmo o som da sua voz revira o meu estômago. E o que eu posso fazer? Nada. – suspirou – Mas não continuarei vivendo assim, prefiro renunciar à vida, a ter que seguir neste tormento pelo resto dos meus dias.

Quando notou os olhos dourados do gato fixos nos seus, Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, Tommy, eu prefiro acabar com a minha vida – ao colocar a mão no bolso da túnica, Harry sentiu o formato do vidrinho que levava consigo, comprado ontem mesmo na aldeia, tendo alegado ao simpático vendedor que o seu aposento estava impregnado de ratos.

Ele não viveria mais naquela mentira.

Nessa mesma noite, ao invés de gozar do seu corpo, Malfoy choraria sobre o seu cadáver.

- Harry...

Falando do diabo.

- O que você quer?

- Hum... – estreitou os olhos – Já disse para não usar esse tom comigo.

- Diga logo o quer ou me deixe em paz, Draco, não estou com humor para discussões.

- Parece que você ainda não entendeu quem manda aqui, querido.

Oh sim, ele havia entendido muito bem. As constantes discussões, agressões e violações deixaram essa questão bem clara e marcada a ferro em brasa no seu corpo. Contudo, não aceitaria facilmente.

- Me deixe em paz, Draco.

Mas este apenas cerrou os punhos com ódio e agarrou o braço de Harry, levantando-o sem qualquer delicadeza do banco de mármore que adornava o jardim, o que fez o pobre gato soltar um miado indignado ao ser jogado de volta na grama fofa.

- Hey! – protestou Harry, tentando se soltar – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Cale a boca e ande logo!

Sem nenhuma delicadeza e ignorando os protestos de Harry, Draco o arrastou até o quarto que compartilhavam e o jogou brutalmente na cama. O moreno, encarando-o com fúria, podia sentir a marca dos dedos de Draco se formarem mais uma vez na sua pele.

- Então você foi à aldeia ontem? – a irritação visível nas palavras frias.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou na defensiva, elevando ligeiramente a voz – Narcisa foi comigo e Minerva e as outras servas também.

- Eu conheço você, Harry, sei que planeja alguma coisa.

- Não seja idiota. Oh, espere, você não pode evitar.

Na mesma hora, ele sentiu o peso da mão de Draco impactar em seu rosto. O gosto de sangue, é claro, não demorou a surgir nos seus lábios.

- Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo!

- E eu não me importo! – gritou com ódio – Você não passa de um garoto mimado que não consegue sair da sombra do pai! Você não é nada! Nada!

Mais um golpe e Harry caía de bruços na cama. O loiro, então, posicionou-se em cima dele para castigá-lo da pior forma que conhecia, tomando-o como seu. Mas Harry se virou e começou a se debater, a chutar, morder, gritar. Assim, eles seguiram em meio a golpes, insultos e gritos.

De repente, porém, os olhos de Harry ficaram turvos e o quarto começou a dar voltas. E não, não era pelas agressões. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, desmaiou nos braços de um assustado Draco, que, em pânico, perguntava-se se havia matado o seu amado esposo. Amado, sim, de maneira louca, sádica e doentia, mas amado profundamente.

- Harry, por favor, acorde! Por favor, meu amor, acorde! – sacudia-o com desespero.

Mas o menor não raciocinava.

- Mamãe! McGonagall!... Alguém!

Não demorou muito e as aludidas, seguidas de Lucius, ingressaram no aposento. Minerva sentiu o sangue gelar ao contemplar a cena, imaginando que o pedante garoto Malfoy finalmente havia conseguido matar o seu menino, e as lágrimas não demoraram a surgir.

- Chamem o médico e o padre – ordenou Lucius, com indiferença.

E quando Harry acordou, viu-se rodeado pela família Malfoy, suas damas de companhia, o padre e por um senhor desconhecido que segurava um pequeno recipiente de vidro próximo ao seu rosto. Ao sentir aquele cheiro mais profundamente, Harry correu para o quarto de banho e se pôs a vomitar no penico, em seguida, quando regressou ao quarto, o desconhecido o encarava com um curioso brilho nos olhos, assim como Minerva e Narcisa, que conheciam os sintomas.

- Como se sente? - a preocupada voz de Draco ecoou no aposento.

- Bem... – murmurou confuso – Um pouco enjoado, mas bem.

- Há quanto tempo vem sentindo enjôos, senhor Malfoy?

-...

- Senhor Malfoy?

- Oh, sim – suspirou. Agora ele também era "senhor Malfoy" – Eles começaram há poucos dias.

- Cansaço?

- Sim, ando demasiado cansado ultimamente.

- Muita sonolência?

- Também.

- Entendo... – com um sorriso, o homem se dirigiu a Draco – Meus parabéns, senhor Malfoy, parece que o seu primeiro herdeiro está a caminho.

E Draco, é claro, ficou sem fala. Um olhar orgulhoso adornava o rosto de Lucius e um pequeno sorriso, não menos prepotente, desenhava-se nos finos lábios de Narcisa. As damas de companhia de Harry, porém, sorriam com verdadeira alegria. Este, contudo, parecia não assimilar a idéia ainda.

- Um bebê? – foi o seu fraco murmúrio.

- Exatamente. Meus parabéns, jovem Malfoy.

Com essas últimas palavras o homem se dirigiu à saída, acompanhado de Lucius e Narcisa, que já discutiam com o padre sobre os preparativos para um batizado à altura de um Malfoy. Assim, as três acompanhantes de Harry também se retiraram do aposento, ao receberem um significativo olhar de Draco, que desejava ficar a sós com seu esposo.

- Harry...

Este gelou ao ouvir o marido. Se Draco suspeitasse o mesmo que ele, o bebê corria perigo de nem chegar a nascer, mas ele defenderia o seu filho, com unhas e dentes se fosse necessário.

-... Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- O que? - perguntou confuso. Esperava insultos e acusações, não aquilo.

- Lembre-se de que agora você não poderá fazer esforço – apesar do tom frio, a preocupação era genuína – Então descanse, por favor, suas damas de companhia entrarão em seguida, não duvide em pedir nada a elas, há um Malfoy crescendo dentro de você que precisa de todo o cuidado possível.

- Er... Certo, pode deixar. Eu sei como cuidar do meu filho.

- Nosso filho – corrigiu. E Harry concordou depressa.

Quando fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Harry descansando lá dentro, Draco se permitiu abandonar sua impenetrável máscara de indiferença para se deparar com a realidade. O bebê que crescia dentro de Harry podia muito bem não ser um Malfoy, mas não queria acreditar nisso, não queria acreditar que aquele miserável havia tocado no que era seu e saído vivo. Não... Harry era puro até se deitar no seu leito, não podia duvidar disso. Um Malfoy, sim, um Malfoy crescia no ventre do seu amado, o seu primogênito e herdeiro.

E Harry, naquele momento, olhava para o pequeno frasco de veneno, suspirava, e o derramava na pia. Uma abençoada alma crescia dentro dele. Poderia muito bem cometer suicídio, mas assassinato, nunca.

Era o seu filho.

Seu e de... Bom, ainda que suspeitasse, não sabia.

Mas em nove meses descobriria.

-x-

Nove meses que passaram depressa de mais para Harry, uma vez que o seu querido marido decidira lhe deixar em paz devido aos riscos da primeira gravidez. Agora, numa agitada madrugada de sexta-feira, enquanto Draco andava de um lado para o outro no salão de estar do castelo, com Narcisa e Lucius, sentados e saboreando um cálice de licor, dando-lhe apoio, Harry dava a luz ao primogênito do clã Malfoy, auxiliado por suas experientes damas de companhia e pelas demais servas do palácio.

As horas pareceram eternas.

E quando McGonagall adentrou no salão, convidando-o a conhecer o seu filho, Draco imediatamente correu para os aposentos privados que compartilhava com Harry. No entanto, ao observar o seu exausto esposo abraçando um pequeno ser rodeado por uma manta de linho branca, notou que algo estava errado, Harry estava pálido de mais e sua face tomada pelo pânico.

- Por favor... Por favor, não faça nada a ele – murmurava, a voz embargada pelo choro e o pavor.

Ao observar a criança de perto, Draco se deu conta de que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Aquele lindo bebê, um varão, segundo McGonagall, de maleáveis cabelos negros no alto da cabeça, possuía um par de grandes e intensos olhos vermelhos, olhos que em toda a imensidão dos três reinos, apenas uma família tinha igual, a família Riddle. Julgando a expressão amedrontada de Harry, as coisas se tornavam ainda mais claras e o ódio começava a subir pelo corpo de Draco, que apenas lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo à criança e se retirou do aposento, pois precisava pensar com a cabeça fria.

Logo em seguida, Minerva e as outras servas adentraram no aposento para assearem o bebê e lavá-lo para uma jovem ama de leite amamentá-lo. Quando Harry se viu sozinho, sem o seu pequeno e frágil filho, um imenso pânico começou a invadi-lo, pânico que apenas aumentou quando, horas depois, um furioso Draco cruzou a porta do quarto, gritando:

- Esse bastardo será entregue aos andarilhos para virar escravo!

- NÃO!

- Ou melhor – sorriu com maldade – mandarei jogá-lo do penhasco mais alto do reino!

- Não!... Não, por favor... – ainda convalescente, Harry se levanta da cama e se lança aos pés do marido – Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa...

E aquilo era exatamente o que Draco queria ouvir.

Ao pensar friamente, o loiro decidira aceitar o pequeno bastardo como membro da família Malfoy para garantir a total submissão de Harry, e ainda contar com uma carta na manga para chantageá-lo sempre que precisasse. Era brilhante. Cruel, mas brilhante.

-x-

Meses depois, a vida de Harry no Castelo Malfoy seguia numa rotina de humilhações e submissão imposta. Sua única alegria era o anjinho de maleáveis cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos vermelhos que tanto lhe recordavam seu amado conde, chegava a ser doloroso observar aqueles lindos olhos por muito tempo, mesmo assim, era com infinito amor e dedicação que Harry cuidava do menino. Este era a sua fonte de vida, o seu único estímulo para não sucumbir de uma vez. Assim, com Harry prometendo ao marido que lhe seria obediente em tudo para conservar o filho ao seu lado, Richard Elliot Malfoy podia, então, considerar-se um legítimo membro daquela família, mas contava apenas com o incondicional amor de Harry, a indiferença de Narcisa, a frieza de Lucius e o profundo ódio e desprezo de Draco, que sequer olhava para o suposto filho.

- Fique tranqüilo, meu amor, eu estou aqui com você – Harry murmurava junto ao berço, no qual o lindo bebê começava a pegar no sono embalado pela doce voz de seu pa'.

O quarto de Richard, no corredor destinado aos herdeiros, contava com uma decoração simples, mas bonita: um confortável berço, duas poltronas e alguns brinquedos providenciados por Harry que adornavam o aposento em cores pastéis.

- Harry...

Este suspirou. Seu marido acabava de ingressar no quarto, e obviamente não era para lhe dar boas notícias, pois odiava estar na presença do menino.

- O que foi? – perguntou em voz baixa. Richard começara a dormir.

- Meu pai dará uma festa hoje – respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz – Esteja pronto em uma hora.

- Mas eu não suporto essas festas. Prefiro ficar aqui com o Richard.

- Eu não perguntei o que você prefere ou deixa de preferir. Esteja pronto em uma hora, entendeu?

- Mas...

- Uma das suas damas pode cuidar do pequeno bastardo – pronunciou com desdém – mas eu quero você ao meu lado esta noite.

- Certo – suspirou – Apenas não o chame assim, por favor.

- É o que ele é, um bastardo – replicou friamente e se retirou do quarto batendo a porta.

Lá dentro, Harry deixava silenciosas lágrimas banharem o seu rosto, ouvindo o assustado choro de Richard.

-x-

Com pouco mais de um ano após o nascimento do pequeno Rick, Harry se descobre grávido novamente, agora, a alegria de Draco era genuína. Nascia um verdadeiro Malfoy. Aquilo pareceu aplacar um pouco todo o ódio que este sentia, pois sempre aparecia no quarto que compartilhava com Harry levando um novo brinquedo ou uma roupinha, radiante, e fazendo planos para o futuro brilhante do seu filho. Era como se Richard não existisse. Apenas Harry e suas damas de companhia se ocupavam do menino e o enchiam de todo o amor e carinho que aquele castelo carecia.

Henry Draco Malfoy VIII, em homenagem ao pai de Lucius e avô de Draco, Henry Abrahan Malfoy VII, nascera aclamado por toda família. E quando Draco o contemplou pela primeira vez, observando a madeixa de cabelos louros e os sonolentos olhos acinzentados, não pôde conter um orgulhoso sorriso. Era um varão também e o legítimo herdeiro da família.

- Bom trabalho, Harry, ele parece saudável, como apenas um Malfoy pode ser – Draco sorria embelezado, com o filho que acabara de nascer nos braços.

- O Richard, onde ele está?

- McGonagall está com o pequeno bastardo, não se preocupe.

- Não o chame assim! – gritou, mas a voz saiu rouca, seu corpo estava fraco – Eu preciso vê-lo, Draco, por favor.

Com um suspiro resignado, o loiro assentiu, o que importava mesmo era o pequeno e adorável Malfoy em seus braços.

E Harry observou o marido e o filho abandonarem o quarto sem qualquer peso no coração, pois sabia que Henry seria praticamente idolatrado por toda família. Sua preocupação estava centrada em Richard, que podia contar apenas com ele e com suas damas de companhia.

-x-

- Está tudo pronto, general.

- Ótimo.

- Quanto às crianças, o senhor tem certeza...?

- Homens, mulheres, denceles e crianças, quero todos mortos!

- Mas...

- Você está questionando uma ordem minha, Avery?

- N-não, não senhor.

- Então vamos começar o massacre – sorriu com maldade – Essas aldeias vão aprender a não burlar os impostos de Durmstrang.

Nesse meio tempo, Tom Marvolo Riddle havia deixado o ódio e a ambição tomarem conta de si, agora, ele era conhecido pelos seus aliados como general Voldemort ou, pelas aldeias e pequenos feudos que o temiam, como "aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado". Consumido pelo ódio contra tudo e contra todos, Tom iniciara uma série de massacres às aldeias e reinos vizinhos que se mostravam resistentes à soberania de Durmstrang. Era um período de Terror implantado nos arredores do reino, que não chegava a abranger Hogwarts ou Beauxbatons, mas os preocupava de sobremaneira. Esse comportamento, é claro, era apenas uma forma de extravasar sua perda e o ódio que o consumia devido ao casamento de Harry.

Ele tentava não pensar no jovem príncipe.

Passava todas as noites com um doncel ou uma mulher diferente.

Buscava ocupar sua mente com a dominação de diversos feudos, com o poder, mas nada adiantava.

- Por que eu não consigo esquecer você, meu precioso anjo de olhos verdes? - suspirou, observando por alguns segundos a bela estátua de Zeus e Ganímedes, abraçados, no jardim, local onde provara pela primeira vez os doces lábios de Harry.

Após dizimar mais uma aldeia que burlara os impostos do reino, Tom voltava ao palácio para relatar o ocorrido a Grindelwald. Este, velho e cansado, deixava o pupilo fazer o que achasse melhor para garantir a hegemonia de Durmstrang. E Tom se aproximava cada vez mais do solitário rei, como o filho que este nunca teve, e assim, planejava o golpe de estado que usurparia a coroa.

- Tom, meu filho, voltou cedo.

- Majestade – fez uma pequena reverência ao adentrar da na bela Galeria de Espelhos em que o rei passava horas e horas – Tudo seguiu conforme o planejado. As demais aldeias daquela região não ousarão ludibriar novamente o cobrador do reino.

- Fico feliz – murmurou sem muita convicção – Algum sobrevivente?

- Nenhum. O exército está cada vez melhor.

- Graças ao seu comando, imagino.

- Obviamente, mas não quero me gabar.

O rei soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- Os monarcas de Hogwarts estão apreensivos – o encarou com cuidado – Temem que suas fronteiras sejam prejudicadas.

- Os monarcas de Hogwarts... – estreitou os olhos – Aqueles abutres, sempre preocupados com o próprio umbigo.

- Tom, não fale assim!

- Mas é a verdade, entregaram o próprio filho como um mero objeto a um louco sem escrúpulos.

- Oh... Entendo.

- Agora se me der licença, majestade, vou me arrumar para o jantar.

Tom Riddle, agora conhecido como general Voldemort, não era nem a sombra do sedutor e apaixonado homem que havia sido, convertera-se, no entanto, em um ser consumido pelo ressentimento que não conseguia esquecer o momento em que os rosados lábios se abriram para dizer: "sim, aceito" ao odioso homem que destruíra sua vida.

-x-

No Castelo Malfoy, enquanto isso, duas crianças cresciam de maneira distinta. O pequeno Henry VIII, agora com dois aninhos de idade, usufruía de todos os mimos e consentimentos possíveis, que, segundo Draco, apenas um Malfoy poderia ter. Era paparicado por Lucius, adorado por Narcisa, e bastava um simples "ah" para o amoroso papai Draco mandar providenciar o que o filho queria. Harry também amava o menino, era seu filho, mas suspirava ao ver como os sogros e o marido estragavam sua educação e o convertiam num "mini-Draco" cheio de vontades. E Harry também fazia a balança em relação a Richard, que ignorando pelos Malfoy, contava apenas com a incondicional atenção de Harry e de suas damas de companhia. O lindo moreninho de olhos escarlates, de três anos de idade, para grande felicidade de seu pa', tornava-se um menino doce e sincero que estava sempre com um lindo sorriso.

- Então, o jovem doncel Julián pronunciou solenemente: "Oh Romeu, meu amado Romeu, abandona teu pai e renega o teu nome e eu não serei mais um Capuleto".

Harry e Richard se encontravam na biblioteca do castelo, e o primeiro, acomodado na confortável poltrona de mogno, lia seu romance preferido para o menino, que sentado no tapete, ouvia atentamente seu pa' enquanto brincava com alguns soldadinhos de chumbo. O barulho de pequenos passinhos e risadas infantis, contudo, interrompeu o cálido ambiente. Um sorridente Henry acabara de ingressar no aposento seguido de perto por Narcisa.

E Harry sorriu ao observar o filho, que mesmo se parecendo tanto com Draco, para ele, era lindo.

- Ele queria vê-lo – a aristocrática mulher pronunciou com frieza – Mas você não larga esse menino e nem sai dessa biblioteca.

- Obrigado por trazê-lo, Narcisa.

- Meu! - Henry sorriu vitorioso ao pegar alguns soldadinhos de Richard – Vovó, meu!

- Eu vi, querido, muito bem.

Harry, no entanto, suspirou e o encarou seriamente:

- Henry, você não pode pegar os brinquedos do seu irmão sem pedir.

- Mas... Mas o papai diz que podi! É tudo meu!

- Não, não é, agora devolva o brinquedo do seu irmão ou se sente para vocês brincarem juntos.

- Mas...

- Ora, deixe o menino brincar com o que quiser, Harry, ele está no direito legítimo dele!

- Ele não pode fazer isso, Narcisa...

Percebendo a tensão do ambiente, Richard sorriu ao irmão:

- Vamos brincar juntos, Henry.

E após pensar por alguns segundos, o aludido abriu um grande sorriso e se sentou ao lado do irmão que tanto adorava.

Narcisa observou a cena com o cenho franzido, num claro sinal de desaprovação, mas Harry não poderia estar mais contente, sempre que os seus dois filhos estavam juntos demonstrando que eram amigos, ainda que fossem tão diferentes, era como se um grande peso saísse de suas costas. Pelo menos a nova geração Malfoy poderia crescer, quem sabe, com um pouco de harmonia.

Uma pequena alegria como aquela, ouvir as melodiosas risadas de seus filhos, significava muito para alguém cujo coração estava partido.

- "Eu só queria vê-lo mais uma vez..." – pensou com um triste sorriso, acariciando de maneira ausente o pingente em forma de coração escondido sob a túnica, este, ao contrário de Tom, nunca o abandonara.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Um luxuoso baile no reino de Durmstrang.

O reencontro mais do que esperado.

E as esperanças renovadas.

- Harry...

- Tom...

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:**

O Castelo Malfoy é baseado no _Palácio de Herrenchiemsee_. Quem o desejar ver é só digitar no Google: Palácio de Herrenchiemsee.

O nome **Richard** faz alusão ao rei "Richard (Ricardo) - Coração de Leão". Rei da Inglaterra e um dos líderes da Terceira Cruzada que foi em sua época considerado um herói.

O nome **Henry** faz alusão ao rei "Henry (Henrique) VIII". Rei da Inglaterra que rompeu com a igreja católica, separou-se de Catarina de Aragão e se casou com Ana Bolena, dentre outras.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Aqui vos trago mais uma atualização super rápida! Espero que apreciem este capítulo, no qual o Harry sofre "um pouquinho", mas não se preocupem porque no próximo capítulo o conde Riddle se reencontra com o seu amado! Hihihi... Quem sabe as coisas não começam a melhorar?

Se quiserem a próxima atualização, rapidinho, é só deixarem suas **REVIEWS!** – olhinhos brilhando – Elas me deixam muito feliz!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um beijo enorme e o meu sincero agradecimento pelo super apoio de:

**vrriacho**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **Bruner M.O.**.. **mesquila**... e **Umbreon-chan**!

Em breve, **O Pequeno Lord** estará online!  
Espero que apreciem!  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3)**** Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O tempo é relativo.

E isso é um fato irrefutável.

Quando se está num ambiente amoroso e saudável cinco anos podem passar como horas. Agora, quando se vive em meio a um clima desagradável, dividindo o leito com o ser que mais odeia no mundo, cinco anos demoram milênios para passar. E esses cinco anos transcorreram desde o casamento do outrora príncipe de Hogwarts, Harry, com Draco Malfoy. Cinco anos desde o nascimento de Richard Elliot Malfoy e quatro anos desde o nascimento de Henry Draco Malfoy VIII. Estes eram a única alegria com a qual o pobre coração de Harry podia contar.

O caçula, Henry, era indubitavelmente mimado. Todo o castelo se via mobilizado quando o pequeno desejava alguma coisa, e seu pai e avós não demoravam a mandar providenciar. Ele era uma cópia perfeita de Draco e este, então, o adorava e fazia questão de não esconder isso. Contudo, o caráter altamente egocêntrico e cheio de vontades do menino diminuía consideravelmente quando estava na presença de Harry, mas principalmente quando estava com Richard, seu adorado irmão, o qual o caçula encarava sempre com admiração e amor.

Richard, por sua vez, era o extremo oposto de Henry, um menino silencioso e doce que se contentava com alguns brinquedos ou uma bela história contada por seu pa'. E raramente, para não dizer nunca, ele se separava de Harry, pois este era a pessoa que ele mais amava e bastava o adulto deixar correr uma lágrima pelo seu rosto, para Richard chorar também, os dois eram incrivelmente ligados e nada poderia separá-los. Ele também amava seu irmãozinho e se divertia muito com ele, protegendo-o sempre, pois era o seu orgulhoso papel de irmão mais velho. A única coisa que Richard não entendia era por que seu pai nunca lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser para criticá-lo ou repreendê-lo injustamente, ou por que os olhos acinzentados sempre o encaravam com ódio e desprezo. E também não entendia por que seus avós o tratavam com tanta frieza e repúdio. Ele desejava saber o que havia feito de errado para poder se desculpar e assim ganhar apenas um sorriso de Narcisa ou um olhar carinhoso de seu pai. Mas quando comentou isso com Harry, certa vez, este chorou tanto que Richard decidiu não tocar mais no assunto e deixar as coisas seguirem o seu curso natural, talvez, no futuro, ele pudesse descobrir uma forma de ganhar o carinho de seus familiares. Bom, não custava nada sonhar.

- Minha vez de contar!

- Certo, então eu vou me esconder.

- 1...2...3...

Os sorridentes meninos brincavam de se esconder no jardim, sob o atento olhar de Harry que, com um sorriso, observava seus filhos de longe, sentado em um dos bancos de mármore próximo às roseiras.

- ...9...10! – Henry terminou de contar e correu para procurar seu irmão.

O sorriso de Harry, no entanto, desapareceu rapidamente quando ouviu duas vozes, que pareciam discutir, aproximarem-se. Com o porte altivo e o cabelo loiro reluzindo ao sol, Lucius e Draco seguiam em sua direção, e aquilo não lhe agradou nem um pouco. O patriarca parecia repreender o filho e este se mostrava indignado por algum motivo e a única coisa que Harry pôde distingir foi um pergaminho, semelhante a uma carta, nas mãos de seu sogro.

- Eu já disse que não é uma boa idéia, meu pai.

- Você ousa me questionar?

- Não, é claro que não, mas aquele lugar...

- É o lugar perfeito para fecharmos o negócio mais importante de nossas vidas, se conseguirmos aquelas terras, todos os outros nos temerão.

- Certo, mas eu não vou levar o Harry! – grunhiu irritado e o aludido apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, afinal, sua presença ainda era ignorada pelos dois.

- Você vai – ordenou friamente – Está explícito no convite que o rei Grindelwald deseja vê-lo no baile.

- Mas...

- Aprenda a controlar o seu esposo e você não terá problemas.

- Eu o controlo! Mas aquele maldito! Eu não quero que...

- Silêncio! É uma ordem, entendeu bem?

- Sim, meu pai – murmurou por entre os dentes.

E Lucius finalmente se voltou a um confuso Harry:

- Dentro de dois dias partiremos para Durmstrang, o rei Grindelwald nos convida para um importante baile em seu reino, e não se preocupe, seus filhos ficarão com suas damas de companhia.

-... – Harry estava em choque.

- Você ficou surdo?

-...

- Eu não gosto de soar repetitivo! Mande arrumar seus pertences necessário esta noite, ouviu?

- Sim, meu senhor – conseguiu murmurar. Sua expressão era de incredulidade e o coração parecia a ponto de lhe escapar pela garganta.

Um baile em Durmstrang...

O mesmo cenário em que conhecera Tom.

E agora, depois de cinco anos, poderia reencontrá-lo.

- "Talvez eu possa perguntar porque ele mentiu para mim" – pensou com os olhos marejados - "Mesmo que isso me traga apenas mais sofrimento, e até sabendo de antemão a resposta, eu gostaria de ouvir dos seus lábios".

Draco, por sua vez, estreitou os olhos.

Aquele maldito conde não colocaria as mãos no que era seu, não outra vez, e ele providenciaria isto pessoalmente.

-x-

E o que são dois dias para quem esperou cinco anos?

Absolutamente nada.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse se dar conta ele estava na carruagem Malfoy usando sua melhor túnica para assistir ao luxuoso baile no reino vizinho. E precisou respirar fundo para não deixar uma silenciosa lágrimas escapar de seus olhos quando observou o imponente Castelo de Durmstrang surgindo no horizonte coberto pela noite estrelada. Estava tão magnífico. Mas nem mesmo o gélido olhar de Narcisa à sua frente ou o cruel apertão de Draco em seu braço impediram que uma solitária lágrimas escapasse quando passaram pelo jardim, precisamente ao lado do chafariz com a estátua de Zeus e Ganímedes abraçados, onde compartilhara seu primeiro beijo com Tom.

- Controle-se ou você vai se arrepender – Draco murmurou em seu ouvido.

Harry, então, engoliu e choro, respirou fundo e aceitou a mão que seu marido lhe oferecia para descer da carruagem. Haviam chegado.

O imenso salão de festas com saída para o jardim, como sempre, estava ricamente decorado e naquele momento dezenas de nobres conversavam, apreciavam deliciosas iguarias ou dançavam uma bela valsa oferecida pela orquestra real. Todos estavam elegantemente vestidos, ostentando jóias e expressões soberbas, discutindo futilidades ou importantes negócios, dando falsas risadas, lançando olhares de esgueira, enfim, apreciavam o que sem dúvida era o cenário corriqueiro da corte.

Ao ingressar naquele local, os olhos de Harry vasculharam todo o perímetro, mas ele não estava lá. O conde Riddle não havia chegado. O rei Grindelwald e os monarcas de Hogwarts, contudo, não demoraram a se aproximar. E Harry deixou um sincero sorriso adornar os seus lábios, pois estava com saudades de seus pais, há pelo menos dois meses eles não o visitavam e sentia falta de sua família.

- Meu querido – foi o emocionado murmúrio de James, ao abraçar o filho, afagando ternamente os cabelos bagunçados tão iguais aos seus.

- Como vai, pa'?

- Eu vou bem, mas você está tão magrinho, tem se alimentado direito? – lançou um olhar de esgueira para uma irritada Narcisa.

- Sim, não se preocupe – sorriu.

E após receber um forte abraço de Sirius, pois para a família Potter-Black o protocolo parecia não existir nesses momentos, ouviu a carinhosa voz do rei de Durmstrang:

- Meus amigos, não o monopolizem tanto, este pobre rei também está com saudades – com um sorriso, abraçou o encabulado menino – Céus, da última vez que eu o vi, você ainda era um lindo doncel que acabara de completar dezessete anos e agora já tem dois filhos, que com certeza devem ter puxado tamanha beleza.

- Obrigado, meu senhor.

- Você deve estar orgulhoso de seus filhos, jovem Malfoy, pelo que Sirius e James me contaram eles são duas crianças lindas e incrivelmente inteligentes.

- Sem dúvida – concordou friamente.

Uma agradável conversa se seguiu por um tempo entre eles, até o momento em que Lucius e Draco se afastaram com Grindelwald para discutir alguns negócios pendentes e Narcisa seguiu ao toilette para arrumar a bela tiara de zafiras que estava quase caindo de seu impecável cabelo, deixando Harry e seus pais sozinhos e, assim, matando as saudades.

- E os meninos, como estão?

- Ótimos, papai, eles ficaram com McGonagall e as outras damas, mas não vejo a hora de vê-los.

- Esse sim é um pa' coruja.

- Olha que fala – Sirius sorriu para James. Ambos sabiam a verdade sobre Richard, quando viram o menino pela primeira vez o rei-cônjuge precisou conversar seriamente com seu marido para acalmá-lo, alegando que Harry já sofria o bastante, e após este episódio eles converteram aquele tema em um tabu, nunca mais tocando no assunto e tratando as duas crianças igualmente com amor e carinho, Harry, por sua vez, ficara incrivelmente agradecido.

James entendia seu filho, por pouco não passara por uma situação parecida aos seus dezessete anos, noivo de um, mas apaixonado por outro. A única coisa que o diferenciava de Harry, além de seu prometido ter sido seu melhor amigo e não um imbecil que sempre detestara, foi a sabedoria que lhe acudiu naquela fatídica noite, impedindo-o de se entregar àquele belo rapaz de reluzentes olhos negros que tanto amara em sua adolescência.

O belo rapaz que era apenas um servo do palácio.

O belo rapaz que se convertera num homem.

E que agora caminhava em sua direção.

Céus...

Ele jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos que, agora, encaravam-o profundamente.

- Snivellus! – Sirius exclamou, surpreso, e o recém chegado estreitou os olhos evidentemente irritado.

- Majestade.

- Quem diria! Você, o antigo servo do palácio de Hogwarts, em um baile aqui em Durmstrang!

- Pois é... – grunhiu por entre os dentes cerrados de ódio, mas tal ódio desapareceu, por um momento, ao contemplar a incrédula figura de James, dando lugar à nostalgia.

Harry apenas olhava de um para o outro sem entender absolutamente nada.

-... Mas agora eu fui condecorado cavaleiro – continuou o recém chegado – E sua majestade, o rei Grindelwald, está contentíssimo com o meu trabalho.

- Meus parabéns – murmurou James, conseguindo finalmente se pronunciar – Você merece tal reconhecimento, Seve... Digo, Snape.

Este encarou o doncel por alguns segundos, profundamente, antes de responder:

- Obrigado, majestade.

- Eu realmente nunca entendi por que seus pais mandaram o Snivellus para longe do reino – ponderou Sirius, ausente, o que fez o pobre James desviar o olhar, incômodo, e Harry arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Sem querer eu acabei esbarrando em um dos vasos favoritos de sua alteza Helen, ela ficou furiosíssima e para eu não acabar na forca o rei decidiu me mandar para Slytherin, e de lá eu vim para Durmstrang.

James o encarou, em choque. Pelo visto, Severus Snape, o misterioso servo de profundo olhos negros que roubara seu coração, ainda mentia muito bem.

- Oh... – Sirius pareceu engolir a história. Harry, é claro, não.

- Agora se me dão licença, majestades, foi um prazer revê-los e conhecer seu formoso filho – proferiu solenemente, fazendo uma reverência, e em seguida, beijou rapidamente a mão de Harry para depois, demorar-se ligeiramente ao beijar a mão de James, que não podia estar mais corado.

Quando observou Snape se afastar, Sirius abraçou a cintura de seu esposo, como se pressentisse o perigo e murmurou:

- Esse Snivellus não muda, sempre com o seu narigão e essa cara mal-humorada.

- Uhum...

- Lembro-me de quando nos divertíamos pregando peças nele.

Harry apenas sorriu, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça, aquele comentário era a cara do seu pai. Sua curiosidade a respeito da reação de James perante aquele tal Snape, porém, desapareceu rapidamente, assim como seu interesse por qualquer outra coisa ao redor.

Ele acabara de chegar.

E seus olhos se cruzaram imediatamente.

Verde e vermelho estavam fixos um no outro, mais uma vez, depois de tanto tempo.

- Tom...

O mencionado conde, enquanto isso, parecia não acreditar em seus olhos. Harry estava ali... Não era um sonho. Quando induziu o rei a fazer um convide específico para os malditos Malfoy, não esperou que estes fossem aceitá-lo, ainda mais trazendo o seu precioso anjo de olhos verdes. E mesmo que o seu coração ainda martelasse em sua mente as palavras de Harry naquele fatídico dia: "sim, aceito", ele não podia ignorar a velha chama que o consumia e o incitava a seqüestrá-lo ali mesmo, deixando de lado a sua mágoa por ele não ter resistido ao casamento e por ter presenteado o desgraçado que acabara com sua vida, diga-se Draco Malfoy, com dois filhos. Pois Tom sabia, por meio de Grindelwald que se comunicava com James e Sirius, alguns detalhes da vida de Harry, ainda que desconhecesse os mais importantes.

- Harry...

O seu anjo estava ali.

E estava lindo.

- "Você deve me odiar agora, pequeno, mas eu nunca deixei de amá-lo".

Os pensamentos de Tom, porém, perderam-se em tamanha beleza. Harry usava uma elaborada túnica verde-escura, da qual pendiam alguns véus de seda num verde mais claro, que evidenciavam seus olhos e o deixavam ainda mais belo. Mas o que deixou o conde sem fala, com os olhos arregalados e um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, foi reconhecer o colar de ouro com um pequeno coração como pingente, que Harry levava sobre a túnica e que evidenciava mudamente o amor que ainda sentia por ele.

Harry ainda usava o colar.

Harry ainda o amava.

Com aquilo em mente, sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproximou.

O andar seguro, a expressão decidia e seu ar imponente atraíam inúmeros suspiros, mas ele os ignorava, seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, que não podiam deixar de reparar no incrível corpo escondido por uma calça negra, em conjunto com as botas de couro por cima, a camisa de seda na mesma cor e a casaca escarlate, com bordados em ouro, complementando a estonteante imagem.

- Majestades – cumprimentou educadamente, com uma reverência, quando chegou até eles.

- Conde Riddle – os monarcas retribuíram o cumprimento friamente. Harry, por sua vez, estava sem fala.

E contra todo o prognóstico, Tom se dirigiu a Harry, lhe tomou a mão e a beijou delicadamente.

- Há quanto tempo, jovem Harry.

- Sim, muito tempo – murmurou.

- Você deve voltar ao seu marido, Harry – o rei-cônjuge encarava o filho seriamente – Draco não tira os olhos de você, e se não fosse pelo importante assunto que está discutindo com o rei Grindelwald, ele com certeza já estaria aqui.

Tom estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

E encarou os monarcas com auto-suficiência.

- Antes disso eu peço que me conceda esta dança – voltou-se às belas esmeraldas que brilhavam como nunca.

- Eu não posso...

- Por favor – insistiu. E Harry, suspirando, decidiu ignorar seus pais e o olhar assassino de Draco, aceitando a mão que Tom lhe oferecia.

Assim, sob os olhares incrédulos de James e Sirius, indignados de Lucius e Narcisa, e sob o olhar claramente homicida de Draco, Harry e Tom se dirigiram ao meio do salão.

Aquela romântica valsa não poderia oferecer um cenário melhor.

E Harry estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Tom em sua cintura.

Logo dançavam com maestria.

- Você está usando o colar.

- Sim, ele nunca me abandonou, ao contrário de você – a voz era suave, mas em seus olhos a dor era evidente, e Tom não pôde se sentir pior.

- Houve uma emboscada... – suspirou, começando a relatar o que acontecera naquele dia. A medida em que falava, sentia seu coração ficar mais leve, e os olhos de Harry se tornavam cada vez mais marejados de lágrimas.

- Você viu...

- Sim, eu vi você se casar, os capangas do Malfoy se mantiveram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo.

- Céus!

- Foi o pior momento da minha vida.

- Eu achei que você tivesse me abandonado depois de...

- Nunca! Eu nunca te abandonaria! Eu te amo!

- Mas você não lutou por mim, não voltou ao castelo para me buscar, era por que eu estava casado? É isso?

- Não! Mas como você não o repudiou, como não disse não para o padre, eu achei que você estivesse de acordo com o casamento.

- E como eu falaria não? – perguntou incrédulo, os dois discutiam em sussurros, dançando a bela valsa – Como eu acabaria com a imagem da minha família, do meu reino, nos narizes dos meus pais?

Antes que o conde pudesse responde, a valsa era encerrada e um repentino movimento arrebatava o doncel dos seus braços.

- O que...?

- Eu não vou falar duas vezes, Riddle, fique longe dele!

Um furioso Draco Malfoy agarrava dolorosamente o braço de seu esposo e encarava o conde com verdadeiro ódio. Poucos prestavam atenção na cena, mas os monarcas de Hogwarts, assim como Grindelwald e o casal Malfoy, aproximaram-se depressa para conter um possível escândalo.

- Algum problema, meus queridos? – Grindelwald sorria despreocupadamente, ainda que seus olhos brilhassem numa clara advertência para Tom.

E alguns segundos se passaram até que alguém respondesse:

- Não, problema algum, majestade – a voz de Draco soou gélida e perigosa – Mas o meu amado esposo não está se sentindo muito bem...

- Oh, então é melhor você levá-lo aos aposentos que já estão preparados para vocês.

- Obrigado, majestade, mandarei um servo indicar o caminho.

- Faça isso. E espero que você melhore logo, Harry – sorriu com certa preocupação.

- Eu... Eu agradeço – murmurou com um fraco sorriso, contendo a expressão de dor devido ao agarre em seu braço.

Draco, então, praticamente arrastou o menor para os nobres aposentos que os esperavam. E Tom observou a cena com os punhos cerrados de ódio. Aquele maldito pagaria por todo sofrimento que lhes causara, ou ele não se chamava Tom Marvolo Riddle, agora conhecido como general Voldemort, um nome que em breve causaria terror em Draco Malfoy.

-x-

Ao ingressar no aposento em que passariam a noite, Draco não pensou duas vezes e, ainda apertando dolorosamente o braço de Harry, jogou-o no chão. O moreno, por sua vez, apenas apertou os lábios para não gemer de dor e segurou o braço machucado, encolhendo-se no chão, sem se atrever a olhar para cima. Qualquer palavra apenas pioraria a sua situação. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam de ódio e ele não descansaria até fazer Harry pagar, descontando sua raiva e insegurança, que afloraram ao ver o seu esposo nos braços daquele maldito conde, levando-o a pensar que poderia perdê-lo a qualquer momento. Oh, não. Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

- VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE ME FAZER DE IDIOTA? – agarrou os cabelos de Harry forçando a encará-lo.

- Draco, por favor...

- COMO SE ATREVE A OLHAR PARA AQUELE MALDITO? COMO SE ATREVE A DANÇAR COM ELE COMO UMA CORTESÃ QUALQUER?

- Eu sinto muito, mas, por favor, pare! Está me machucando!

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO VIU NADA!

Um violento tapa não demorou a ser desferido contra o rosto de Harry, o anel com o brasão Malfoy que Draco usava logo abriu uma ferida na pálida face, manchando-a rapidamente de vermelho. Mas ele não se conteve, continuou a gritar e esbofetear o esposo, usando de sua força superior e covardia para conter as tentativas de Harry se soltar, maculando a pele suave que no dia seguinte estaria coberta de hematomas.

- EU FUI GENEROSO AO DAR UM SOBRENOME PARA O SEU FILHO BASTARDO, EU DEIXEI ELE VIVER E O CRIEI COMO MEU FILHO! E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME AGRADECE?

- Draco... – murmurou, a voz quebrada pelo choro e pela dor – Por favor, pare...

Mas as agressões continuavam.

Draco despira o cinto de couro e agora, em cima de Harry, deferia mais e mais golpes com a correia, usando é claro a parte da fivela de prata, que arrancava ainda mais sangue do menor.

- EU DEVERIA MATAR VOCÊ!

- "Sim, por favor, faça isso" – pensou por um segundo, desesperado.

- Mas não... – a alterada voz agora se tornara fria como gelo, calma e calculadora, e aquilo assustou Harry ainda mais. Quando Draco se acalmava as coisas ficavam ainda piores -... Não vou matá-lo, porque você é meu, me pertence, e deve aprender isso.

E quando Harry se viu arrastado até a imensa cama de lençóis de seda, lençóis na imaculada cor branca, dos quais apenas a nobreza poderia usufruir, percebeu que as coisas realmente haviam ficado piores, muito piores. Sem o menor cuidado, Draco começou a despi-lo, deixando o dorso machucado exposto, o qual começou a beijar e morder com brutalidade, e Harry, naquele momento, desejou que ele voltasse a espancá-lo. Em poucos minutos o doncel estava completamente nu, coberto apenas pelo seu próprio sangue e pelos hematomas que já começavam a se formar.

No momento seguinte, os imaculados lençóis brancos se tornavam vermelhos.

-x-

Uma nova e bela manha de sol não demorou a surgir e quando os magníficos raios do astro rei se fizeram presentes, Draco Malfoy se levantou da cama, espreguiçou-se e seguiu ao quarto de banho para se assear, antes, porém, observou com satisfação seu exausto esposo encolhido na cama, o lençol manchado apenas cobrindo-lhe a cintura e as marcas de lágrimas ainda adornando a adormecida face tingida de roxo e vermelho. Fizera um excelente trabalho, agora, Harry pensaria duas vezes antes de olhar para aquele maldito conde.

- Lembre-se do que conversamos – foi o cumprimento de seu pai ao vê-lo sair para o corredor do palácio – Essa reunião com Grindelwald é importantíssima para anexarmos mais terras produtivas ao nosso feudo e até, quem sabe, contar com um incentivo econômico deste reino.

- Eu sei, meu pai.

- Se os seus problemas com seu esposo e aquele conde imbecil interferirem no meu negócio eu garanto que você levará uma surra muito pior do que a surra que Harry, com certeza, recebeu ontem a noite.

- Ele mereceu.

- Não duvido disso – replicou friamente – Mas agora mantenha a mente centrada e não me atrapalhe.

- Sim senhor.

Os dois Malfoy, então, seguiram ao salão do trono onde Grindelwald os receberia para a reunião.

Harry, enquanto isso, abria lentamente os olhos sentindo a dor percorrer todo o seu corpo. Com cuidado, conseguiu se levantar, apoiando-se na parede, mas estava prestes a cair quando uma serva que ingressara no aposento para preparar o seu banho conseguiu segurá-lo, ela parecia horrorizada com o estado em que o formoso doncel se encontrava, mas este apenas sorriu levemente.

- Obrigado.

- Meu senhor, quem fez uma atrocidade dessas?

- Não se preocupe com isso. E eu agradeceria se você não comentasse com ninguém.

- É claro, como ordenar – assentiu depressa, ajudando-o a se sentar na cama.

- Você poderia, por favor, providenciar alguns ungüentos e uma solução de gengibre, camomila e melissa para aliviar um pouco a dor?

- Oh, céus! Imediatamente, meu senhor!

A assustada serva desapareceu rapidamente do aposento, deixando o doncel sozinho com suas lágrimas, que agora podiam sair livremente.

A única coisa boa daquela noite, Harry pensava, foi descobrir que o seu amado conde não o abandonara, mas fora surpreendido por uma armadilha de Draco. Aquilo aliviava cinco anos de profundas dores em sua alma, pois pensava que não havia significado nada para Tom. Assim, Harry ficou alguns minutos imóvel, sentado na cama, apenas se confortando com a imagem do seu amado conde e a sensação que lhe arrebatara ao estar naqueles braços novamente, apenas recordando os seus olhos escarlates e a profunda voz dizendo que lhe amava.

De repente, porém, uma cálida voz o despertou.

- Com licença, meu senhor.

- Entre.

Um servo trazendo uma bandeja de prata repleta de ungüentos e medicamentos adentrou no aposento, fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça e se aproximou da cama. Era um doncel também, com certeza, o cabelo castanho, o corpo esguio oculto por uma túnica simples e um par de belos olhos dourados que se assemelhavam a duas pepitas de ouro. Ele soltou um suspiro entristecido e deu um sorriso encorajador para o menino que tinha idade para ser seu filho.

- Eu agradeceria se você não comentasse o que viu com ninguém.

- Não se preocupe, meu senhor, sou o servo do médico da corte, ele não se encontra aqui hoje, mas compartilho o seu profissionalismo e garanto que o seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

- Obrigado – sorriu levemente, deitando-se para que o servo lhe aplicasse os modicamentos – E qual o seu nome?

- Remus Lupin, meu senhor.

- Remus... É um bonito nome.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Após alguns minutos, Harry já sentia o alívio que as ervas proporcionavam, e se lembrou de sua querida dama de companhia, Pomfrey, que sempre lhe salvava após seus encontros com Draco. O remédio para a dor logo fez efeito e os hematomas estavam bem dissimulados com a arnica e um pouco de pó de arroz por cima, os ferimentos visíveis eram apenas o lábio partido e o olho direito ligeiramente arroxeado, mas aquilo podia ser desculpado com um simples tombo ao sair da banheira, então não haveria tantos problemas.

E depois de se assear, vestindo uma leve túnica azul-clara, Harry agradeceu o atencioso servo e se dirigiu ao jardim, pois somente o ar puro e a visão das exóticas flores do reino poderiam acalmar um pouco o seu coração.

- Pobre menino... – Remus murmurou tristemente, observando-o se afastar. Ele ouvira falar do belo príncipe de Hogwarts, é claro, e pela corte existiam rumores de que este era a paixão jamais esquecida do general Voldemort, apenas não pensou que o menino sofresse tanto em seu casamento com o herdeiro Malfoy.

Talvez Severus estivesse certo, Remus pensou tristemente.

Talvez os donceles da família real de Hogwarts nunca pudessem ser livres amar.

Harry, nesse meio tempo, deixava um pequeno sorriso adornar os seus lábios observando a estátua de Zeus e Ganímedes, lembrando-se daquela noite em que, contrariado, assistira a um baile em Durmstrang e conhecera o amor da sua vida. Sob o luar, protegidos pelos dois amantes da mitologia, eles deram o seu primeiro beijo e entregaram suas almas àquele amor.

- Eu sabia que encontraria você aqui.

Aquela voz às suas costas lhe estremeceu.

- É mesmo? Por que? – murmurou.

- Porque você não consegue se esquecer daquela noite, assim como eu, e também não se esquece dos outros momentos que passamos juntos.

- Eu deveria esquecer.

- Harry, por favor, olhe para mim.

Não era uma boa idéia. Mas ao sentir aquelas mãos envolverem carinhosamente os seus ombros, girando-lhe lentamente, não pode negar o pedido e encarou fixamente aqueles belos olhos vermelhos que imediatamente se inundaram de fúria.

- O que aquele desgraçado fez com você?

- Oh... – tocou o olho machucado inconscientemente – Isso não foi nada, eu apenas escorreguei ao sair da banheira.

- Você não me engana – a voz era séria e irritada – Ele bateu em você! Aquele desgraçado, covarde... Como ousa?

- Não, ele não...

- Eu vou matá-lo!

- Tom! – gritou assustado, impedindo o outro de seguir de volta ao castelo – Por favor, não faça isso! Por favor, eu imploro! Isso só resultaria numa guerra entre os reinos...

- Mas ele...!

- Se você realmente me ama, não me cause mais sofrimento, por favor.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam assustados, e o menor agarrava suas vestes com desespero, encarando-o, seus lábios separados a escassos centímetros.

- Eu não quero ver você sofrer, Harry, nunca.

- Tom...

- E agora que eu o tenho de novo em meus braços, não deixarei você partir – abraçou a estreita cintura, aproximando seus corpos – Aquele maldito não voltará a tocar em você, eu prometo.

Como se quisesse atestar suas palavras, Tom juntou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, que matava cinco anos de saudade, um beijo que o surpreso doncel não demorou a responder, entregando todo o seu amor enquanto abraçava o pescoço do conde e se colocava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

Era mais uma promessa.

E Harry esperava que fosse cumprida.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

O menino, porém, tropeçou e colidiu com o homem que acabara de ingressar no aposento.

Vermelho contra vermelho.

(...)

Harry estava pálido, os olhos arregalados e completamente sem fala.

Tom não conseguia acreditar no que os seu olhos estavam vendo.

E Richard não entendia absolutamente nada.

-x-

**N/A: **Hello pleople! Aproveitando mais uma deliciosa semana de férias eu aproveito para atualizar esta história, espero que vocês apreciem o capítulo, já deu para notar que no capítulo que vem um emocionante encontro vai acontecer, não é mesmo? E agora, como o Harry explica para o Tom a existência daquele lindo menino de olhos vermelhos? E o Draco, o que vai achar de tudo isso?

Bom, se quiserem o Próximo Capítulo rapidinho, enquanto as férias não acabam, deixem suas REVIEWS! – sorriso feliz.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo pelo apoio e pelos lindos comentários de:

**InoMax**... **Laura**... **Inu**... **Umbreon-chan**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **vrriacho**... **Bruner M.O**... e **fefivertuan**!

Até a próxima atualização:  
**O Pequeno Lord!**  
Esta sairá muito em breve! Espero que gostem!  
Muitos Beijos! E até mais!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O Salão do Trono, onde Grindelwald se reunia com Lucius e Draco, demonstrava a magnificência do palácio de Durmstrang, seu estilo sóbrio com as paredes em pedras escuras, um lustre de ouro maciço pendendo do teto, o trono estofado adornado de pedras preciosas e a mesa com as cadeiras em puro carvalho real, na qual estavam acomodados os dois Malfoy, observando alguns documentos e discutindo questões econômicas com o rei, que se encontrava em seu trono na cabeceira da mesa.

- Tenho certeza de que esses feudos são exatamente como eu espero, majestade.

- São magníficos, duque Malfoy, mas seria melhor se o senhor e seu filho acompanhassem suas produções durante algum tempo, não acha?

- Mas não podemos... – murmurou Draco, o rumo daquela conversa não lhe estava agradando.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso – o rei interrompeu com um sorriso – os senhores podem permanecer na corte o tempo que quiserem.

- Não!

- Draco... – seu pai o encarou severamente.

- Digo, perdoe-nos, majestade, mas seria inapropriado.

- É uma pena – suspirou – Eu estava pensando em financiar algumas produções para que os senhores se acostumassem. Poderia até dar um ou outro incentivo como este, futuramente. O que acha duque Malfoy?

Os olhos de Lucius, é claro, viam apenas cifrões.

Obviamente não desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade de ganhar mais.

- É claro que nós aceitamos, majestade – se apressou a responder – Seria uma honra aceitar tamanha generosidade.

- Mas...

- Silêncio, Draco! – murmurou com a voz gélida.

- Talvez o senhor deva conversar com o seu filho, duque Malfoy, ele não parece compartilhar de seus pensamentos.

- Não se preocupe, majestade, meu filho estará de acordo com o que eu disser.

O olhar que Lucius lançava a Draco, naquele momento, deixava claro que se seu filho abrisse a boca para protestar, acabaria se arrependendo profundamente. E ainda que respeitasse seu pai como ninguém, sabendo que ganharia uma surra – com aquela bengala de prata – que o deixaria na cama por semanas, se ousasse contrariá-lo ou arruinar um de seus negócios, os pensamentos de Draco estavam centrados em Harry e no maldito conde Riddle, e no verdadeiro perigo que aquela repentina mudança para a corte poderia significar. Assim, ignorou o taxativo olhar de seu pai e se dirigiu respeitosamente ao rei:

- Como o meu pai disse, majestade, seria uma honra aceitar tal convite – começou com polidez e frieza – mas meu esposo insiste em criar nossos filhos longe da corte, e eu concordo com ele, não creio que seja uma boa idéia mudá-los de ambiente de maneira tão abrupta...

- Ora, se o problema é esse eu posso resolvê-lo facilmente!

Aquele radiante sorriso de Grindelwald não agradou nem um pouco ao jovem Malfoy, mas tranqüilizou infinitamente o patriarca, que já estava prestes a calar a boca de seu filho a golpes de bengala.

- Tenho um pequeno castelo próximo às redondezas, mais a oeste – continuou o rei – costumava usá-lo quando visitava os feudos daquela região, que são convenientemente próximos aos feudos que estamos negociando, posso cedê-los aos senhores para que assim acompanhem as negociações, e que seus filhos, jovem Malfoy, continuem no ambiente com o qual estão acostumados.

- Er...

- É mais do que poderíamos desejar, majestade – interveio Lucius, silenciando o filho com um ligeiro aperto em seu braço.

- Ótimo! – sorriu satisfeito, dando aquele assunto por encerrado – Devo confessar que será maravilhoso contar com a presença de Harry e seus filhos em meu reino.

- Nós agradecemos imensamente, majestade.

Draco se mantinha impassível, o rosto conservando uma máscara de frieza inabalável, por dentro, porém, desejava arrancar a cabeça daquele rei imbecil com um simples golpe de espada. Apenas em seus piores pesadelos havia imaginado que se mudaria com Harry, seu filho e o pequeno bastardo para Durmstrang, para o reino daquele maldito conde que arrasara o seu ideal de vida perfeita, maculando o corpo de seu esposo antes que este chegasse ao seu leito. O significativo olhar de Lucius, no entanto, calou qualquer protesto e lhe advertiu que aquela era uma decisão tomada e para seu grande pesar, não havia volta atrás.

A família Malfoy se mudaria para o reino de Durmstrang.

-x-

Enquanto a reunião acontecia, Harry e Tom se encontravam no jardim do palácio, completamente alheios ao rumo que a conversa no Salão do Trono estava tomando. Harry já não se importava com o que Draco pensaria se descobrisse que ele não estava no quarto, nem com a possibilidade de sua sogra ou seus pais o procurarem por qualquer motivo, assim como Tom não se preocupava mais em sair para suas opressivas batalhas, as quais usava para suprimir sua dor e energia, pois agora estava com Harry, o seu Harry. Que se explodissem as aldeias que não desejavam pagar os impostos a Durmstrang, ele estava com Harry, podia sentir o doce sabor dos seus lábios novamente, então, nada mais lhe importava. Os pensamentos, tanto de Tom quanto de Harry, estavam centrados um o outro, naquele momento, e em degustar o sabor de seus lábios mais uma vez.

Só podia ser um sonho.

- Harry...

E se fosse, não queriam acordar.

- Sim? – murmurou, as bochechas ainda vermelhas devido a intensidade daqueles apaixonados beijos.

- Vamos embora.

- O que?

- Vamos fugir! Como havíamos combinado antes do seu casamento! – os olhos escarlates estavam decididos. E aquilo assustou o menor.

- Eu não posso...

- Por quê?

- É complicado.

- Complicado por quê? Você não me ama mais?

- Não é isso!

- Então por que não quer fugir comigo para o nosso pequeno castelo ao norte Prússia? E não diga que é porque não me ama mais, porque se esta for a resposta, os seus beijos o desmentem, está claro que você ainda me ama!

- Eu amo! Lógico que amo! Mas as coisas já não são simples assim... – suspirou, as lágrimas querendo se formar em seus belos olhos esmeraldas.

Tom, no entanto, não aceitou aquela resposta. Tão pouco a explicação. Assim, agarrou os braços de Harry com firmeza, obrigando-o a encará-lo fixamente, apenas notando o pequeno gemido de dor que saía dos lábios rosados.

- Você prefere permanecer com aquele miserável que lhe cobre de agressões e com certeza viola o seu corpo a cada noite?

Os olhos do conde obscureceram ao pensar naquilo, aumentando inconscientemente a força nos braços de Harry, que apenas suspirou, ignorando a dor latente que ainda estava marcada em sua pele e negando com a cabeça.

- Então me dê um bom motivo para você continuar com esse canalha! Para agüentar dia e noite os seus maus-tratos e o verdadeiro tormento que deve ser a sua vida! Apenas me dê um motivo!

- Richard e Henry – respondeu simplesmente – são dois motivos, Tom.

- O que?

- Meus filhos.

Tom, na mesma hora, afastou-se de Harry, soltando os braços deste como se queimassem. A dolorosa verdade era cravada como uma adaga de prata em seu coração.

- Seus filhos... – murmurou – É claro, seus filhos com Malfoy.

Harry apenas apertou os punhos com força para conter as lágrimas, ao ouvir a voz que tanto acalentara seu coração se tornar sombria e cheia de ressentimento, então, curvou os lábios num melancólico sorriso e murmurou:

- Perdoe-me.

Para em seguida, correr de volta ao palácio. Não conseguia ver os olhos escarlates, que Richard herdara, encarando-o com aquele despeito, como se o tivesse traído, não quando o venerável conde de Durmstrang não fazia idéia pelo que ele havia passado para conservar o primogênito ao seu lado e assim, contar com uma vida digna e quiçá um pouco tranqüila na companhia de seus dois filhos.

Tom não fazia idéia do que aqueles meninos significavam para ele.

Nunca abandonaria seus filhos.

Preferia morrer a fazê-lo.

-x-

As horas passaram voando e no cair da tarde, após se banhar mais uma vez para trocar os curativos, Harry se encontrava nos aposentos reservados a ele e Draco no palácio de Durmstrang, apenas folheando um livro qualquer, sem conseguir prestar atenção no conteúdo deste, pois seus pensamentos ainda estavam voltados àquela maravilhosa manhã com seu amado conde, que com poucas palavras conseguira levar mais lágrimas aos seus olhos e um doloroso aperto ao seu coração.

Traição. Era isso o que havia na voz de Tom, como se Richard e Henry representassem uma traição ao lindo sentimento que existia entre eles, como se representassem uma voluntária demonstração de amor a Draco Malfoy.

- Se ele soubesse... – murmurou – Richard sim é o resultado de um verdadeiro amor, mas Henry, mesmo proveniente de violações, é tão amado por mim quanto seu irmão. Eu jamais abandonaria os dois.

- Disse alguma coisa?

Foi a gélida pergunta de Draco ao ingressar no aposento. Os olhos acinzentados possuíam um misto de indignação, impotência e cólera assustador, que fez o menor engolir em seco antes de responder.

- Não. Apenas repassava um parágrafo do livro em voz alta.

- Largue esta porcaria e me prepare um banho.

- Mandarei uma serva...

- Prepare você mesmo! – rugiu – Ou é inútil o bastante para isso?

Suspirando mentalmente, Harry se levantou da confortável poltrona junto à lareira, para seguir ao quarto de banho e providenciar aquilo que o seu adorável marido pedira tão delicadamente. Minutos depois, quando Draco saiu do banho e regressou ao quarto, interrompendo novamente a sua suposta leitura, Harry se viu obrigado a ajudá-lo a se vestir, sentindo-se enjoado ao contemplar aquele formidável corpo que tantos donceles e donzelas desejariam em suas camas antes de conhecer a personalidade de Draco Malfoy.

- Esse maldito Grindelwald inventa apenas coisas estúpidas!

Harry sabia que Draco não falava com ele, apenas pensava em voz alta, assim, permaneceu em silêncio penteando os cabelos que a cada dia se pareciam mais aos de Lucius. Finalmente asseado, Draco se serviu de um generoso cálice de licor, cuja garrafa se encontrava na pequena mesa de mogno próxima a janela, e se sentou para apreciar o sabor amargo que descia queimando a sua garganta.

- Algum problema? – Harry perguntou, não que se interessasse pelos problemas de seu marido, apenas queria sondar o quanto poderiam influenciar na sua vida e na de seus filhos.

- Aquele maldito Grindelwald! – praguejou novamente – Ele veio com uma infeliz idéia que meu pai não duvidou em aceitar, é claro que não duvidou, Lucius Malfoy só pensa em riqueza e poder.

"E você pensa em outra coisa?"

"Além, é claro, de como ser um desgraçado filho da mãe?"

Harry quis perguntar, mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio.

Os dois estavam sentados na pequena mesa forrada com uma toalha de seda verde-musgo, Harry olhava distraidamente pela janela tentando adivinhar o que poderia ser tão ruim para seu marido se encontrar tomado por desejos homicidas para com o rei de Durmstrang e Draco, por sua vez, servia-se de um copo de licor atrás do outro, buscando organizar seus pensamentos para dar aquela notícia a Harry. Dependendo da reação deste, outra surra estava por vir.

- O rei quer que nos mudemos temporariamente para Durmstrang.

Harry ficou mudo.

Não podia acreditar naquelas abruptas palavras.

- De acordo com ele, visitando os feudos que visamos adquirir e acompanhando a produção por um tempo, as negociações fluirão melhor.

- Oh... – conseguiu murmurar, seus pensamentos ainda assimilavam as primeiras palavras.

- Ele até ofereceu um incentivo econômico... O desgraçado! – apertou os punhos com força e arremessou o cálice vazio contra a parede.

Aquele assustador barulho logo trouxe Harry à realidade.

E com grande esforço ele conseguiu manter o semblante impassível.

- Você sabe que eu não entendo dessas coisas de rendimentos de feudos, então, não posso opinar, mas meus pais sempre me falaram que o rei Grindelwald é muito habilidoso com os negócios e...

- Não se faça de idiota, Harry! – grunhiu irritado – Eu sei que você está adorando isso!

- Eu? Ora, para mim é indiferente... Ai! – gritou. Draco se levantara de repente para lhe agarrar os cabelos com violência, aproximando perigosamente seus rostos.

- Se você acha que aquele condezinho imbecil vai poder se aproximar de você... – encarou as belas esmeraldas lacrimejantes severamente, arrastando-o sem consideração até a cama -... Está muito enganado!

- Pare! Está me machucando!

- Você é meu! Em Durmstrang, Hogwarts, não importa onde estivermos! Você disse sim no altar, agora, você me pertence Harry James Malfoy e para sempre pertencerá!

Aquelas palavras soaram tão dolorosas e verdadeiras.

E elas o feriram mais do que os horríveis atos que se seguiram.

-x-

No dia seguinte ao acordo entre o rei de Durmstrang e Draco e Lucius Malfoy, estes seguiram de volta ao seu palácio no sub-reino de Slytherin, com Narcisa e Harry, para organizarem alguns pertences que seriam levados ao castelo disponibilizado pelo rei, no qual viveriam por pelo menos alguns meses, acompanhando a produção dos feudos que desejavam adquirir e que se encontravam pelas redondezas. Para alegria de Harry, e evidente desgosto de Draco, eles se mudaram em semanas, assim, no final do mês já se encontravam no modesto, porém, belíssimo, castelo oferecido por Grindelwald.

- É lindo... – murmurou Richard, ao olhar pela janela e observar a imponente estrutura. Harry apenas sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, e Draco revirou os olhos, concentrando-se em acariciar os cabelos louros do menino em seu colo.

Várias carruagens os seguiam para o novo castelo. Algumas contavam apenas com as bagagens, outras com os servos, e as duas primeiras levavam Narcisa e Lucius em uma, e Harry, Draco e seus filhos em outra. Quando desembarcaram, as crianças logo correram para conhecer o belo jardim cheio de árvores e flores exóticas que rodeava o local, deixando os adultos cuidarem da arrumação. O castelo obviamente já contava com os móveis, elegantes móveis forjados em carvalho real cabe destacar, além de possuir inúmeras obras de artes e tapeçarias adornando as paredes, assim como lustres de ouro e banheiras de mármore nos quartos de banho.

- Quero as louças arrumadas imediatamente – Narcisa demandava aos servos – e os quartos com as camas com lençóis de seda azuis, entenderam?

- Sim, mi Lady.

- Ótimo.

Enquanto Narcisa dava ordens a esmo para tudo ficar a altura de um Malfoy, como ela mesma dizia, Lucius e Draco seguiam para o Salão de Conselho que serviria de escritório, pois não queriam perder tempo para organizar os tópicos que deveriam verificar quando visitassem cada feudo. Harry, por sua vez, seguia ao jardim para zelar por seus filhos, sem deixar de admirar a beleza sóbria do castelo.

Tal castelo fora forjado com pedras brancas que se assemelhavam às pedras de mármore, o que transmitia um ar calmo e pueril, suas janelas eram amplas e assim, garantiam excelente luminosidade de dia, enquanto as inúmeras tochas e candelabros cuidavam da luminosidade à noite, sua estrutura ainda era composta de algumas pequenas torres, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi observar uma imensa torre se erguendo em meio às menores, uma torre incrivelmente alta e completamente fechada. Era ali que o rei estocava alimento quando se fazia necessário.

O castelo, majestoso e cheio de resplendor, exalava nobreza mesmo possuindo apenas três andares. No primeiro andar estavam situados: a cozinha e os aposentos dos servos, bem ao fundo, assim como uma pequena biblioteca, Salão de Descanso, Salão de Conselho, Salão de Banquetes que contavam ainda com inúmeras câmaras e antecâmaras; no segundo andar os aposentos que seriam de Lucius e Narcisa, os maiores, seguidos dos de Draco e Harry, e então os aposentos de seus filhos, todos amplos, bem decorados e com seus quartos de banho; e no último andar se encontravam algumas Salas de Descanso lindamente decoradas e as escadarias que levavam para a torre mais alta do castelo, que servia para estocagem de alimento, e que no momento se encontrava vazia, composta apenas das pedras forjando as paredes e da umidade que a falta de luz ocasionava.

- Eu achei Durmstrang mais bonito do que Hogwarts – a inocente voz de Richard confessou a Harry, que não pôde conter um sorriso – Tem mais animaizinhos e as flores são mais coloridas.

- É um reino lindo mesmo, meu amor.

- Podemos morar aqui para sempre, pa'?

- Bem que eu gostaria, pequeno... – murmurou mais para si do que para o menino.

Poucos dias haviam passado, em meio às arrumações, e agora tudo estava em seu devido lugar, como Lady Narcisa Malfoy aprovava. E naquele momento, aproveitando uma agradável manhã de sol, acomodados num dos bancos de mármore rodeado de flores, Harry e Richard apreciavam o cenário que os cercava, o menor brincando com alguns de seus poucos brinquedos, que simplesmente adorava.

- Parece que você está mais feliz aqui, pa'.

A inocente constatação fez o coração de Harry disparar.

- Por que diz isso, Rick?

- Você está sorrindo mais.

- Oh... Eu não...

- E seus olhos estão brilhando! – sorriu feliz com suas descobertas.

E Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo que os despreocupados apontamentos de seu filho eram verdade. Mesmo sem ver o seu amado conde desde aquele dia, no jardim do palácio de Durmstrang, o simples fato de estar no reino de Tom levava um pequena chama de esperança ao seu coração. Era como se pudesse vê-lo a qualquer momento, quando fosse às aldeias, ou percorresse os bosques que rodeavam aquela região. E apenas a esperança de vê-lo outra vez já levava um emocionado brilho aos seus olhos e um constante sorriso aos seus lábios.

Em uma determinada manhã, Narcisa e suas servas se preparavam para visitar a aldeia vizinha, e Harry estava mais emocionado do que nunca com a simples idéia de poder se encontrar com Tom, que provavelmente já sabia que eles estavam vivendo ali.

- Ande logo! – uma irritada Narcisa o apressava – Não tenho o dia todo!

- Estou a caminho...

E após algumas instruções para McGonagall e um estalado beijo em cada um de seus filhos, Harry seguiu para a carruagem, na qual a bela senhora Malfoy o aguardava com impaciência.

Contudo, antes que pudesse subir na carruagem, uma severa voz o deteve:

- Onde você pensa que vai, Harry?

E o sorriso que adornava seus lábios desapareceu imediatamente.

- Eu e sua mãe estávamos...

- Volte para o castelo agora mesmo – Draco ordenou com frieza – não quero que você saia sem a minha permissão.

- Mas Narcisa...

- Não interessa! Eu não quero você perambulado por esse reino, ouviu bem?

- Mas...

- NÃO ME OBRIGUE A REPETIR! VOLTE AGORA MESMO PARA O CASTELO!

Draco nunca se exaltava na frente dos outro, e aquilo assustou Harry, mas assustou ainda mais os meninos, que correram para se esconder no quarto de Richard, pois este abraçava protetoramente o irmão. E Harry não pôde fazer outra coisa, se não regressar aos seus aposentos, escoltado pelo seu furioso marido que lhe agarrava dolorosamente o braço esquerdo.

- Eu sei o que você está querendo – Draco sussurrou com maldade, enquanto lhe arrastava para o quarto – mas eu não vou deixar você sair desse castelo, não, você não poderá se encontrar com aquele desgraçado!

E o belo sorriso desapareceu.

Assim como o brilho em seu olhar.

Para dar lugar às inúmeras lágrimas... Mais uma vez.

-x-

- Você tem certeza, Tom?

- Certeza absoluta, majestade.

- Mas...

- Será um imenso prazer me certificar de que a família Malfoy esteja bem instalada no castelo que o senhor lhes cedeu.

- Bom, se você diz.

- Inclusive, permita-me dizer que foi uma excelente idéia convidá-los a permanecer em Durmstrang por mais tempo.

- É claro... – Grindelwald suspirou. O astuto rei sabia das intenções de seu protegido, e fora com base nessas intenções que arquitetou a permanência da família Malfoy em seu reino. Esperava apenas que Tom fizesse a coisa certa, e ao contrário dele, lutasse pelo seu amor.

Com os olhos escarlates brilhando, apaixonados e decididos, o conde cavalgou para oeste de seu reino, seguindo a um dos castelos preferidos do rei, que naquele momento servia de lar para o seu primeiro e único amor, para o amável doncel de olhos esmeraldas que com apenas um beijo roubara seu coração. Sua imponente égua negra de olhos dourados, uma fiel companheira, de nome Nagini, corria pelo gramado verde como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se sentisse a ansiedade do homem que a montava. Assim, em poucas horas, Tom vislumbrou o imponente castelo forjado em pedras brancas que se erguia no horizonte.

Há quase um mês a família Malfoy se mudara para Durmstrang.

Há quase um mês Harry vivia em seu reino.

E agora, poderia vê-lo.

- Acalme-se, Tom, você não duvida em dizimar dezenas de aldeias e agora está com medo de revê-lo? – murmurou consigo, ao baixar de Nagini, que pareceu lhe lançar um olhar encorajador. Isto é, se os animais pudessem fazer tal coisa.

Ao se aproximar dos grandes portões de madeira, Tom respirou fundo e colocando a máscara de elegância e superioridade natural da nobreza, golpeou a argola de prata contra a madeira polida para indicar a sua presença. Não precisou esperar muito e logo uma serva lhe deu passagem com uma respeitosa reverência.

- Diga ao duque Malfoy que o conde Riddle veio a pedido de vossa majestade, o rei Grindelwald, verificar se estão bem instalados.

- Imediatamente, senhor – pronunciou Minerva – Por favor, acomode-se, Lord Malfoy está a caminho.

- Excelente.

Quando se viu novamente sozinho, o conde suspirou e decidiu inspecionar a decoração ao seu redor. O barulho de apressados passos, porém, chamou sua atenção e quando se virou para conferir a procedência do barulho, um grande impacto o levou ao chão. Ao olhar para baixo se deparou com uma cabecinha de maleáveis cabelos negros apoiada em seu estômago, e quando esta cabecinha se ergueu, Tom ficou sem fala.

- Richard, não corra de jeito, você vai acabar...!

As palavras de Harry, no entanto, morreram em seus lábios. Ele vinha logo atrás de Richard e ao observar aquela cena, a cor de sua face sumiu no mesmo instante.

Tom, por sua vez, contemplava boquiaberto os olhos do menino com quem colidira.

Vermelho vs. Vermelho.

- Desculpe, senhor – o envergonhado garoto murmurou, após alguns instantes, levantando-se, mas sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

E o conde permanecia com os olhos vidrados no menino. Ele era sua cópia perfeita, os cabelos negros e maleáveis, as feições idênticas às suas, mas que compunham um rosto juvenil, mas principalmente os olhos escarlates, como piscinas de sangue, olhos cuja coloração por gerações fora restrita à família Riddle. Aquele menino era um Riddle, não cabiam dúvidas quanto a isso. E qualquer dúvida que passou pela sua mente num milésimo de segundo, desapareceu no mesmo instante, ao observar a expressão assustada de Harry, que os encarava em estado de choque, como se visse o seu mais precioso segredo ser descoberto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Para piorar a situação, a gélida voz de Draco Malfoy se fez ouvir.

- Draco... – Harry murmurou, em pânico, correndo para afastar o filho do recém chegado conde que, após se colocar em pé, não se movia de seu lugar.

- Eu vim a pedido do rei – Tom pareceu despertar. Seus olhos iam de Harry para a criança que este abraçava, encarando-os fixamente, o que não agradou nem um pouco ao nobre loiro.

- Suma imediatamente daqui, Riddle! Eu não quero você em meus domínios!

- Minha conversa é com o seu pai, criança mimada, poupe-me de suas reclamações estúpidas. Não vim aqui para isso.

O vermelho se estendeu pela face de Draco, evidenciando sua cólera.

- Eu sei muito bem porque você veio aqui – arrastou as palavras com verdadeiro ódio e desprezo.

- Draco, por favor...

- Leve o pequeno bastar... o garoto – se corrigiu rapidamente, mas seu ato-falho não passou despercebido para o conde Riddle – para o quarto imediatamente, Harry!

Para desespero do moreno de olhos esmeralda, os dois homens se encontravam com a mão na bainha da espada, prontos para se atacar como animais sedentos de sangue. Por sorte, a chegada de Lucius e Narcisa os interrompeu.

- Posso ajudá-lo, conde Riddle? – foi o frio cumprimento de Lucius, que naquele momento agarrava firmemente o braço do filho para evitar que este cometesse uma estupidez ao investir contra o protegido do rei e aquele que era o renomado general do exército de Durmstrang.

- Sua majestade me pediu para conferir se os senhores estavam bem instalados.

- Gozamos de todo o conforto, conde Riddle, mande nossos agradecimentos ao rei.

- Certamente. Agora se me dão licença... – com um rápido movimento de cabeça aos demais, Tom se voltou ao assustado moreno ao seu lado, e Harry conteve a respiração por alguns segundos quando sentiu os lábios do amado acariciarem sua mão e este lhe sussurra um breve: "eu te amo", antes de se agachar para se colocar na altura de Richard, sob o olhar assassino de Draco, que era firmemente contido pelo pai.

- Meu nome é Tom – sorriu ao envergonhado menino – E foi um imenso prazer conhecer você.

- O meu é Richard, senhor – murmurou timidamente.

- Richard... – repetiu embelezado – Nos encontraremos outra vez, pequeno.

Com essas decididas palavras e um profundo olhar para Harry, o conde desapareceu pelas imensas portas de madeira, deixando um verdadeiro pandemônio no interior das paredes de pedra do castelo. Harry apenas teve tempo de correr com Richard para o quarto deste antes que Draco pudesse descontar toda a sua fúria nos dois. Mais tarde, porém, ele não escaparia.

- O senhor Tom me pareceu uma boa pessoa – Richard comentou com um alegre sorriso, completamente alheio às repercussões que aquele encontro causaria, sentado no colo de Harry, em uma confortável poltrona junto à janela. Para o menino foi uma experiência completamente nova, e genial, um adulto que não fosse seu pa', seus avós – James e Sirius – ou as damas de companhia de Harry, interessar-se por ele com tamanha sinceridade.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa sim, meu querido, uma das melhores que eu conheci.

- Espero vê-lo de novo.

- Eu também... – murmurou, abraçando mais o corpinho infantil, uma silenciosa lágrima escapando de seus olhos.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Bem que o Sr. Riddle podia ser o meu pai... – murmurou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos: **O castelo para o qual a família Malfoy se mudou em Durmstrang é baseado no C_astelo de Lichtenstein. _Quem o desejar ver é só digitar no Google: Castelo de Lichtenstein.

-x-

**N/A:** Hello people! Espero que vocês apreciem o novo capítulo! Agora, cá entre nós, quem está com um imenso desejo de esquartejar o Draco, reduzindo-o a pequenas fatias loiras e aristocráticas, por favor, junte-se ao clube! xD Hehehe... Meu lado sádico está adorando ver o pobrezinho do Harry sofrer, mas não se preocupem que a qualquer momento os ventos podem soprar a favor! Pobre Harry, a cada capítulo ele fica mais desidratado, parece uma torneira aberta de tanto chorar... Bom, se eu tivesse no lugar dele também estaria reduzida a lágrimas xD Enfim, uma hora as coisas precisam melhorar!

Se quiserem a próxima atualização é só deixarem suas **REVIEWS!** – olhinhos brilhando – Please!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meu imenso carinho e agradecimento para:

**Nanda Sophya**... **Laura**... **vrriacho**... **Inu**... **Bruner M.O**... **Amber**...** Raquel Potter Draco**... e **Simon de Escorpiao**!

Em breve, um novo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord **para vocês!  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Duas longas semanas se passaram desde que Tom fora verificar a estadia dos Malfoy, desde o encontro do conde com Richard, e desde que Harry vira o seu maior segredo desmoronar diante de seus olhos. Cabe destacar que, desde então, Draco Malfoy, futuro duque de Slytherin e herdeiro de toda fortuna Malfoy, além de seu primo e marido, estava mais insuportável do que nunca. Apenas nos momentos em que Draco e Lucius saiam para verificar as produções dos seus feudos, Harry conseguia desfrutar de um pouco de paz e sossego na companhia de seus filhos e de suas damas de companhia, aproveitando a beleza dos arredores do palácio para esquecer um pouco dos tormentos de sua vida e dos infortúnios que, ao reconhecer o olhar decidido de Tom Riddle naquele tarde, estava certo de que ainda viriam.

- Ele não pode descobrir – murmurou, imerso em preocupação, enquanto observava seus filhos brincarem de pega-pega no jardim – seria assinar a sentença de morte da família Malfoy, de Henry, e da paz que sempre existiu entre os dois reinos.

- Não deixe as preocupações lhe afligirem, jovem príncipe.

- Minerva?

A sempre severa mulher lhe concedeu um breve sorriso. Para ela, Harry sempre seria o adorável príncipe doncel de Gryffindor que vira crescer:

- Quando se ama, não importa o que aconteça e quanto tempo leve, as coisas acabam bem.

Um olhar deprimido, porém, instalou-se na face de Harry, que se deixara recostar no colo da mulher que o vira crescer no palácio de Gryffindor e agora o acompanhava nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

- Eu sempre pensei assim, mas depois de todo esse tempo, não consigo mais.

- Não diga isso, pequeno – pediu com suavidade – quando o conde Riddle esteve aqui, seus olhos brilharam cheios de vida novamente, não deixe que um nobre mimado que ainda são saiu debaixo das saias da mãe, acabe com esse brilho.

Harry não pode conter alguns risos. Era realmente inusitado ouvir a sempre correta e ríspida mulher insultar seu marido desse jeito.

- Não perca as esperanças, Harry.

- Eu...

- Não quando há pessoas dispostas a ajudá-lo – acrescentou cúmplice, o que fez o menino notar o olhar encorajador das outras duas servas que os rodeavam. Assim, com um ligeiro suspiro, ele concordou num aceno, sem conter um pequeno sorriso.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, um majestoso sol imperava no horizonte, momento em que Draco e Lucius saíram para visitar os feudos que deveriam ver naquele dia. O que ambos Malfoy não observaram, quando subiram em seus cavalos e seguiram à oeste, foi a sorrateira imagem do conde Riddle escondido em meio a algumas árvores que cercavam o castelo. Tom estava à espreita, e quando viu seu rival e o pai deste desaparecerem pela trilha de pedra que saía dos domínios do castelo, não pensou duas vezes e se aproximou da imponente estrutura de pedras brancas.

Precisava vê-lo.

Precisava arrancar aquelas dúvidas de sua mente.

Mas acima de tudo, precisava saborear aqueles doces lábios mais uma vez.

- Harry... – murmurou embelezado, observando a casta imagem do moreno de olhos verdes contemplar o horizonte pela janela, enquanto acariciava de maneira ausente o colar em seu pescoço.

Assim, com passos decididos, mas cuidadosos, Tom se aproximou das imensas portas de carvalho real e as cruzou, silenciosamente, para não alertar os servos do castelo. Quando estava subindo as escadas, porém, um suave pigarrear o deteve.

- "Merda" – pensou. E respirando fundo, virou-se devagar.

A alguns passos, o severo olhar castanho-claro de Minerva McGonagall, encarava-o. E Tom se deu conta de que tudo estava perdido.

- Segundo andar, primeira porta à esquerda.

Aquelas palavras, é claro, chegaram-lhe inesperadamente, acompanhadas de um breve sorriso.

- Por favor, não demore, conde Riddle – acrescentou.

E com um rápido aceno em concordância, Tom correu escadas acima. Não reparou nas soberbas tapeçarias, ou nos candelabros e lustres de cristais, sequer observou a belíssima decoração que o rodeava, cuidando apenas para não esbarrar em mais ninguém, e quando finalmente avistou a porta indicada, não esperou mais nem um segundo e entrou no espaçoso aposento.

Harry, que ainda se encontrava observando perdidamente o horizonte, naquele instante, sobressaltou, e com um olhar incrédulo, encarou o recém chegado.

- Tom...

Escarlate e verde esmeralda se encontravam mais uma vez. Qualquer palavra havia morrido em seus lábios. Apenas os olhares, fixos um no outro, e o ligeiro tremor em seus corpos indicavam a emoção que os rodeava naquele momento. E os segundos pareceram eternos, com Tom contemplando a deslumbrante imagem do moreno de olhos verdes, este usando uma esvoaçante túnica pérola, concebida da mais pura seda, que emoldurava o delgado e perfeito corpo, destacando as feições finas, o rebelde cabelo negro e aqueles impressionantes olhos que estavam perdidos nos seus. Oh sim, porque Harry também não podia deixar de admirar aquele imponente corpo esculpido pelos deuses e oculto pelos nobres trajes de montaria: camisa de seda negra, calça e botas na mesma cor e casaca verde-musgo, com botões de prata, que davam um ar ainda mais sofisticado em conjunto com a face aristocrática e os cabelos negros pulcramente arrumados.

Parecia fazer séculos desde a última vez que se viram.

O conde, no entanto, ao despertar do momentâneo estupor que caíra ao apreciar tamanha beleza, aproximou-se com passos decididos do menor, e estendeu a mão, acariciando, então, a suave tez de sua face. Tão macia e suave como se lembrava.

- Parece um sonho poder tocá-lo novamente, meu pequeno príncipe.

- Tom... – murmurou, cerrando os olhos.

- Nada pode me separar de você, entendeu?

- Como... – suspirou, ligeiramente confuso – Como você entrou aqui?

- Apenas esperei um pouco e sua serva, McGonagall, se não me engano, foi de grande ajuda.

- Oh... – agora sim Harry estava sem fala. Contudo, qualquer pensamento coerente que pudesse ter, desapareceu, quando os habilidosos lábios do conde pousaram nos seus.

Aquilo era loucura!

...Sua mente gritava.

Draco poderia chegar a qualquer momento!

Ou então sua sogra, seus filhos, qualquer servo do palácio!

Era loucura!

...Mas os avisos de sua mente eram silenciados com maestria pelos ardentes beijos de Tom.

O próprio conde se esquecera dos importantes questionamentos que o levaram a invadir o castelo em que residia o outrora príncipe de Gryffindor, absorvido de mais pelo sabor daqueles lábios rosados, cegado pela incondicional beleza e doçura que nublavam seus sentidos. Nada mais importava agora, apenas o pequeno doncel que se contorcia de prazer em seus braços, suspirando com deleite em meio aos beijos.

- Tom, você precisa ir embora – Harry conseguiu reaver um pouco de bom-senso quando se separaram ligeiramente em busca de ar – alguém pode aparecer...

- Ninguém vai aparecer, pequeno.

- Narcisa...

- Ocupada de mais com suas futilidades.

- Minhas servas...

- Estão do nosso lado.

- Meus filhos...

- Brincando no jardim.

- Draco... – murmurou com verdadeiro horror perante a idéia. O que não passou despercebido pelo maior.

- Esse desgraçado não está pelas redondezas, não se preocupe, meu anjo.

- Mesmo assim, é perigoso, podem...

- Shiiii... – o silenciou com mais um suave beijo. Quando se separaram, observou, embelezado, as bochechas do pequeno doncel tingidas de uma linda cor carmim.

Aquilo era de mais para ele.

Sequer recordava o verdadeiro intuito de sua "visita".

Apenas ter Harry em seus braços fazia sentido agora.

- Eu preciso de você, pequeno.

- Tom...

- Eu realmente não posso viver sem você.

Quando Harry se viu recostado cuidadosamente na cama que dividia com Draco, sem desviar o olhar daqueles belos olhos escarlates, imaginou que estivesse num sonho. Aquilo só podia ser mais um sonho, no qual o imponente conde o tomava com maestria e cuidado, amando-o, levando-o às nuvens com apenas alguns toques. Mas quando a pele de suas coxas ardeu em puro desejo ao entrar em contato com as habilidosas mãos do maior, que o despia de sua imaculada túnica, deparou-se com a realidade, a perigosa e tentadora realidade: estava no leito que dividia a força com seu marido, nos braços de Tom, nos braços do homem que amava.

- Eu preciso fazê-lo meu, pequeno, eu preciso...

Aquela voz rouca sussurrada em sua nuca, acompanhada das hábeis mãos que percorriam cada ponto sensível do seu corpo, foi de mais para Harry. E como resposta ao pedido do conde, o pequeno doncel o puxou para um apaixonado beijo, que evidenciava um pedido mudo.

"Faça-me seu".

Era o que os belos olhos esmeraldas rogavam.

"Porque eu sou e sempre serei apenas seu".

Nenhum dos dois possuía qualquer dúvida quanto a isso.

- Eu amo você.

Não se sabe quem proferiu tal sussurro, mas este expressava o que estava gravado em seus corações. Assim, as belas vestes se perderam em meio aos lençóis de seda e ao chão, enquanto os toques se faziam mais intensos, como os gemidos, que mesmo em murmúrios, não demoravam a sair de seus lábios. Beijos ardentes, então, logo acompanhavam as intensas estocadas e pela primeira vez em anos, Harry se viu desfrutando plenamente daquele ato, pois não era apenas sexo, não era apenas o seu corpo sendo tomado como uma mera propriedade.

Era amor, carinho, desejo verdadeiro, sentimento...

Tal mistura levava ambos ao paraíso.

Um paraíso repleto de beijos e carícias, no qual seus corpos se uniam com precisão, em movimentos cadenciosos e apaixonados que estavam gravados em suas mentes, desde a última vez, naquela paradisíaca gruta em Gryffindor.

- Tom... Ahh... Tom...

- Meu amor... Humm... Faz tanto tempo e ainda me lembro do sabor dos seus lábios e do verdadeiro deleite que é estar dentro de você.

- Ahhh... Por favor, mais... Ahh...

O conde não se fez rogar e abraçando o suave dorso, agora perlado de suor, com firmeza, enquanto Harry o rodeava com as pernas trêmulas, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e das carícias que percorriam o suave corpo do doncel, estimulando-o ainda mais. Harry queria conter os gemidos que abandonavam seus lábios, mas era impossível, o prazer de se entregar ao homem que amava, o prazer de ser tomado com tamanha destreza e ao mesmo tempo cuidado era tanto, que lhe nublava a própria alma. Apenas os demandantes beijos de Tom evitavam que o doncel alertasse a todos no castelo.

- Ahhhh... Tom...!

- Harry...!

Gemendo, um o nome do outro, eles alcançaram o clímax. E Harry se derramou entre o seu abdômen e o de Tom, enquanto este o fazia em seu interior, preenchendo-o por completo e mergulhando o jovem doncel numa sensação de plenitude indescritível.

Segundos depois, Tom se afastava com cuidado, fazendo um pequeno gemido descontente escapar dos lábios de Harry, que agora se aninhava no forte dorso do conde e suspirava, ao sentir as carícias que este proporcionava em seus cabelos. Um agradável silêncio, então, instalou-se. Era como se qualquer murmúrio mais alto pudesse acordá-los daquele maravilhoso sonho.

Contudo, no decorrer dos minutos, a melodiosa e abatida voz de Harry se vez ouvir:

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Eu sei.

- Céus... E se alguém aparecesse?

- Acalme-se – o abraçou com mais força – Não há perigo, meu anjo.

- Você precisa ir embora, Tom.

- Não.

- Você não entende? O que nós fizemos... Oh céus! – sentou-se depressa na cama, ignorando qualquer desconforto e as inevitáveis lágrimas que insistiam em sair, o lençol de seda cobrindo-lhe minimamente – Céus... Em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts, Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons eu seria enforcado por isso!

- Você não pode se culpar, Harry – sentou-se também, abraçando o menor pelas costas – Se aquele desgraçado do Malfoy não...

- Não diga mais nada!

Tom, porém, não se deu por vencido e com seus olhos escarlates brilhando decididos, agarrou com firmeza os ombros de Harry, para encará-lo fixamente:

- Eu amo você e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso.

Aquilo, obviamente, deixou o menor sem fala.

E visivelmente corado.

- Você me ama? – o conde perguntou.

- O que você acha? – replicou indignado – Consegue imaginar eu me entregando como fiz a alguém que não amasse? Alguém que não fosse você? Hein, seu maldito conde arrogante!

- É claro que não – sorriu daquela maneira sedutora e envolvente que fazia o menor suspirar – Por isso não se preocupe, meu pequeno príncipe, é apenas questão de tempo para você estar nos meus braços, assim como estamos agora, sem que ninguém ouse interferir.

Harry estava a ponto de contestá-lo, quando, inesperadamente, ambos ouviram algumas batidas na porta. Cabe destacar, é claro, que o pobre moreno de olhos verde empalideceu no mesmo instante, enquanto o conde abraçava sua cintura com firmeza e encarava com desconfiança e apreensão a imponente estrutura de madeira que, por hora, protegia-os de quem quer que fosse lá fora.

- Harry, o que está fazendo, pretende dormir o dia todo? – a gélida voz de Lady Narcisa Malfoy se fez ouvir para completo desespero do doncel e indignação do conde que o abraçava protetoramente.

- Er... Acabei de me banhar, Narcisa, estou me arrumando – conseguiu responder em meio aos seus acelerados batimentos cardíacos.

- Não se pode negar que é um Potter, sempre um irresponsável preguiçoso.

Tom estreitou os olhos com evidente fúria, somente a delicada carícia de Harry em sua mão conseguiu lhe acalmar e evitar que decapitasse aquela insuportável mulher.

- Estarei na biblioteca com Henry – continuou ela – E não se esqueça de que você tem um filho, um menino que leva o sangue Malfoy em suas veias, ao qual deve cuidar, ouviu bem?

- É claro. Logo estarei lá, Narcisa.

Quando Harry ouviu o barulho dos finos saltos de Lady Malfoy se afastando pelo corredor, pôde, enfim, deixar escapar um aliviado suspiro. Tom, no entanto, pareceu se lembrar de algo importante quando ouviu Narcisa se referir ao filho mais novo de Harry, mas não pôde sequer abrir a boca, pois o doncel havia se levantado aflito e agora corria de um lado para o outro, com o lençol ao redor da estreita cintura, procurando suas roupas.

- Você precisa ir embora!

- Mas...!

- Tom, por favor, não discuta mais – suspirou, as belas esmeraldas cheias de súplica – Podemos nos encontrar depois, mas o que aconteceu hoje... – corou -... Bom, foi o bastante para um dia.

Com um suspiro resignado, o maior se levantou para colocar suas vestes também. Assim, em poucos minutos, minimamente asseados, eles se esgueiravam para fora do quarto como verdadeiros fugitivos, Harry lançando um último olhar aos lençóis que mais tarde pediria para Minerva lavar.

- Harry... – Tom sussurrou, mas recebeu um olhar severo e um sinal para permanecer calado.

Era como se a sorte estivesse sorrindo para eles. Então, não demorou muito, e logo os dois se encontravam nas bandas mais afastadas do imenso jardim que rodeava o castelo, sem terem cruzado com qualquer habitante do castelo em sua suicida empreitada.

- Graças a Deus – Harry murmurou ofegante, quando se viram longe o bastante da imensa estrutura forjada em pedras brancas, e próximos ao local onde Tom deixara seu cavalo.

- Vai me dizer que não foi emocionante? – o mais velho perguntou com um malicioso sorriso. Recebendo apenas um olhar assassino como resposta.

O conde, porém, logo adotou uma expressão séria para fazer aquela pergunta que, desde sua última visita ao castelo, estava rondando sua mente:

- Harry, diga-me uma coisa com sinceridade, por favor, mas o seu filho mais velho, Richard...

O coração do doncel, naquele instante, pareceu falhar uma batida.

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não agora.

Era como sair de um sonho para um pesadelo.

-... Ele é meu filho?

Touché.

Uma afiada lâmina acabava de ser cravada em seu coração.

- Do que... Do que está falando? – tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível, mas Tom o conhecia bem.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Harry.

- Isso é loucura.

- Não é não. Apenas olhe nos meus olhos e responda, ele é meu filho?

- É claro que não – respondeu, sem encarar, porém, os perspicazes olhos escarlates.

- Mentira – constatou com tranqüilidade.

- Tom, por favor, você precisa ir...

Para sorte de Harry, quando o conde já se dispunha a replicar, eles ouviram o barulho de apreçados cascos de cavalos se aproximarem da entrada do castelo. Lucius e Draco haviam voltado mais cedo. Assim, diante do olhar cheio de súplica do menor, Tom suspirou e se dispôs a voltar ao palácio de Durmstrang. Mas antes de montar em seu cavalo, Tom puxou um surpreendido Harry para os seus braços, e assaltou aqueles doces lábios com um ardente beijo e uma promessa sussurra em seu ouvido:

- No veremos em breve, pequeno, muito em breve...

Dizendo isso, o conde se afastou, e Harry, mesmo preocupado, observou-o cavalgar para longe, com um sincero sorriso adornando sua face.

-x-

- Assine aqui, majestade. Isso, novamente aqui, e apenas mais uma rubrica aqui.

Após aquela maravilhosa manhã com Harry, o conde voltara ao palácio para agilizar seus planos, e agora se encontrava no Salão do Trono com Grindelwald, fazendo o rei assinar inúmeros papéis que, confiando plenamente em seu pupilo, ele sequer parava para ler. Tais papéis, que o monarca acreditava serem abonos em taxas de impostos e coisas do tipo, na verdade, possibilitavam que Tom pudesse assumir prontamente a coroa caso algum mal viesse acometer vossa majestade.

- Você parece inusitadamente feliz hoje, Tom – o rei comentou suspicaz – Alguma razão especial?

- Nenhuma, majestade – mentiu com habilidade e descaro – Apenas acordei com a estranha sensação de que as coisas vão começar a dar certo.

- Entendo...

- É uma sensação imensamente gratificante, devo acrescentar.

- Imagino que sim.

O rei deixou escapar um cansado suspiro. Esperava apenas que o filho de sua bela prima, que fora criado como seu herdeiro, fosse inteligente o bastante para conseguir o que se propunha sem sair ferido e desiludido, como ele próprio acabara um dia.

- Creio que esses são todos os papéis por hoje, majestade.

- Oh, certo.

- Tenha um ótimo dia.

- Sim, nos vemos no jantar, Tom.

- Até breve, então, majestade.

Quando o conde deixou a sala e as imensas portas de mogno se fecharam às suas costas, um vitorioso sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Faltavam poucos movimentos para que seus planos de tomar a coroa se concretizassem e assim, ele pudesse ter o belo doncel de olhos esmeraldas mais uma vez em seus braços, sem que nada nem ninguém pudesse detê-los.

Ele realmente não queria que as coisas precisassem chegar a este ponto. O rei Grindelwald era como o avô que nunca conhecera, respeitava-o e o admirava como tal, mas possuir a coroa significava que Harry estaria em seus braços novamente, sem que ninguém pudesse separá-los, então, nada o impediria de consegui-la.

- Meu pequeno príncipe... – murmurou com deleite, como se saboreasse os momentos vividos mais cedo.

Harry era a sua única prioridade.

Seus pensamentos estavam centrados no belo anjo de olhos verdes que lhe arrebatara o coração.

Mal conseguia acreditar que o veria novamente no dia seguinte, e no outro... E sempre que surgisse a oportunidade. Até que a coroa estivesse em suas mãos e ele fosse consagrado, então, rei de Durmstrang, momento em que Harry se ergueria ao seu lado, como rei-cônjuge e único dono do seu coração.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Tom, à espreita, repetiu seus passos. Quando Draco e Lucius deixaram o castelo, ele se esgueirou para as proximidades, e uma maravilhosa surpresa se fez presente quando observou que, sentado na borda de um chafariz mais afastado, seu amado Harry o esperava. A túnica azul celeste adornada de pequenos bordados se movia conforme o vento, dando um ar etéreo ao moreno, cujos olhos verdes brilharam cheios de esperança, medo e anseio quando observaram o conde se aproximar.

- Estou aqui para pedir que ele vá embora... – Harry murmurava consigo uma e outra vez –... Que vá embora e não volte mais.

Sim, o doncel pensava, era apenas dizer essas palavras e voltar ao castelo.

Todavia, quando seus olhos se encontraram, seus rostos agora a escassos centímetros, Harry se esqueceu de qualquer palavra coerente, pois seus lábios haviam sido inesperadamente assaltados pelos ávidos lábios do conde.

E céus... Como era difícil pensar em algo naquela situação.

- Tom – conseguiu sussurrar, a voz rouca de desejo, quando se separaram em busca de ar – você precisa ir embora... Não pode mais voltar aqui, é perigoso.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou desistir de você?

- Mas...

- Nunca, meu belo anjo, agora que o tenho novamente, nunca mais vou deixá-lo escapar.

- Você precisa...

- A única coisa da qual eu preciso são os seus lábios – respondeu sedutor, passando a saborear aqueles doces lábios mais uma vez, para desespero e ao mesmo tempo deleite do menor.

Mesmo que a razão lhe fizesse agir com relutância, os sentimentos que inundavam seu peito, naquele momento, silenciavam toda e qualquer voz de sua consciência, afinal, Harry não podia resistir aos braços do seu único amor. E Tom sabia disso.

- Vamos dar um passeio?

- Não diga uma loucura dessas, Narcisa pode perguntar por mim e...

- Dê-me apenas algumas horas, será um piquenique rápido, pelas redondezas mesmo.

Harry viu, com incredulidade, o pequeno cesto firmemente amarrado à cela do belo alazão branco do conde, que se encontrava um pouco mais afastado.

- Estava tudo planejado?

- É claro, pequeno, um Riddle nunca se deixa convencer do contrário àquilo que deseja.

- Céus... – suspirou, por dentro, porém, sorria embelezado. Oh, quantas saudades sentira daquela voz, daquele sorriso sedutor, dos olhos que se assemelhavam a rubis, encarando-o sempre com adoração. Se fosse um sonho, não queria acordar, nunca mais.

- Além disso – Tom continuou – algo me diz que suas servas nos darão cobertura.

Emudecido, Harry girou sobre os calcanhares para contemplar a direção em que os astutos olhos do conde estavam fixos, e para seu completo estupor, distinguiu as três conhecidas silhuetas de suas damas de companhia dando breves "adeusinhos", como se garantissem o sigilo de sua aventura. De fato, elas haviam arquitetado uma perfeita desculpa, caso alguém perguntasse do paradeiro do jovem doncel: "o pobrezinho está indisposto em seu quarto, é melhor não incomodá-lo, não se sente assim desde a gravidez do pequeno Henry".

Dessa forma, Harry não pôde fazer outra coisa senão aceitar a mão que o conde lhe estendia e montar na garupa do alazão, que disparara em direção ao bosque que circundava os fundos do castelo.

-x-

Daquele passeio, seguiram-se muitos outros, assim, um intenso brilho voltava a tomar conta das belas esmeraldas de Harry, que a cada dia contava os minutos para Draco sair e poder se encontrar com o único homem que levava cor à sua vida. Por sorte, Narcisa nunca perguntava pelo genro, ocupada demais consigo mesma para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Richard e Henry também estavam sempre distraídos com as aulas de seus tutores, pois há poucos meses começaram a tomar breves lições de línguas estrangeiras e matemáticas, ou então, estavam brincando pelo castelo, como qualquer criança o faria. Assim, ficava extremamente fácil para as damas de companhia de Harry acobertar os amantes, recebendo como imensa recompensa o deslumbrante sorriso que nunca haviam visto nos lábios do outrora príncipe de Hogwarts.

- Vai chegar o dia em que você vai montar nesta garupa para nunca mais voltar a esse castelo.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir – murmurou, contendo um leve gemido ao sentir os lábios do conde saborearem o seu sensível pescoço.

- Você logo verá, pequeno...

Os dois se dispunham a montar no cavalo para seguir em direção ao bosque e aproveitar algumas horas daquele ensolarado dia quando, de repente, uma inocente voz os surpreendeu. O coração de Harry, então, pareceu falhar uma batida, dando graças a Deus por ter se afastado do conde a tempo. Este, por sua vez, estava sem fala.

- Aonde você vai, pa'? – o pequeno Richard vinha correndo em direção aos dois e quando se deteve, percebeu que Harry não estava sozinho – Oh, senhor Tom...

Os olhos vermelhos como sangue se encontraram mais uma vez. E Harry viu seu mundo ruir. O assunto da paternidade de Richard era um verdadeiro tabu entre ele e Tom, e o conde parecia ter aceitado não voltar a tocar no assunto, pois sempre que o fazia o doncel dava um jeito de fugir. Agora, contudo, o destino parecia brincar com eles, colocando o ponto principal das duvidas de Tom e dos temores de Harry bem diante dos seus olhos.

- Querido – Harry conseguiu articular com a voz fraca – Eu e conde Riddle estávamos conversando coisas de adultos. É melhor você voltar para o castelo.

- Tudo bem, pa' – abaixou a cabecinha, escondendo as mãozinhas atrás do corpo – Mas a vovó Narcisa está sendo má comigo, não deixa eu brincar com o Henry...

- Oh, pequeno – suspirou levemente e correu para abraçar o filho – Vamos, eu vou contar uma linda história para você.

- Uhum... Adeus, senhor Tom – acenou com doçura, desde o colo de Harry, que sem olhar para trás regressava com ele para o castelo.

A angustiada voz do conde, porém, deteve os passos de Harry:

- Espere!

Tom não podia deixar aquela chance escapar. A chance de conhecer aquele pequeno que sem dúvida alguma era seu filho.

- Harry, por favor, espere – pediu novamente. E com um longo suspiro, o doncel se deteve.

Aproximando-se novamente dos dois, Tom acariciou os cabelos da criança, maravilhando-se ao ver como o menino era uma copia perfeita sua, ainda que possuísse a doçura e a luz própria de Harry.

Aquela criança...

...Era uma mescla perfeita dos dois.

- O que é isso, pequenino? – perguntou com carinho, referindo-se ao pequeno disco de madeira, extremamente leve e cheio de desenhos lhe adornando as bordas que o menino levava nas mãos.

- Oh – Richard sorriu – o senhor Dumbledore, padrinho do meu pa', fez para mim.

- É um brinquedo novo então?

- Não é novo, mas eu gosto muito dele, senhor.

- Entendo. E você pode me ensinar como se brinca?

- O senhor... – arregalou ligeiramente os belos olhos escarlates – Quer brincar comigo?

- É claro que sim – sorriu – Eu posso brincar com você?

Richard olhou para cima, buscando primeiramente a aprovação de seu pa', que assentiu, mais surpreso do que o próprio menino, colocando-o no chão para que pudesse brincar com o conde. E dizer que Harry estava sem fala era pouco. Ele mal podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam:

- Então eu jogo e o senhor precisa agarrar – Richard explicava animado – e vice-versa.

- Entendi, pequenino, pode lançar o disco.

Pai e filho – ainda que nenhum dos dois soubesse disso – corriam e brincavam em meio ao jardim, entre alegres risadas, que contagiavam o próprio Harry. Este, maravilhado de mais para dizer qualquer coisa, apenas aplaudia quando Richard conseguia agarrar o disco ou quando o lançava fazendo uso de sua força infantil.

Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados de lágrimas perante aquela bela imagem.

Era como se vivesse num sonho, em que eram uma família, uma família feliz.

Todavia, os sonhos sempre chegam ao fim. E o final deste foi anunciado quando os cascos dos cavalos de Lucius e Draco se fizeram ouvir. Harry, então, pediu que o filho se despedisse do conde Riddle, pois este precisava ir embora e Tom, entendendo a clara mensagem, acariciou mais uma vez os maleáveis cabelos negros da criança, tão iguais aos seus, para em seguida, pousar seus lábios na bochecha de Harry, que sentiu sua face incendiar, sob o olhar inocente do filho.

- Passem bem – desejou Tom.

- Igualmente, conde Riddle.

- Adeus, senhor Tom!

- Não se esqueça de que tenho uma pergunta pendente – o conde sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, referindo-se à criança que agora descansava no colo do doncel. Este empalideceu, e com um breve aceno ao conde, seguiu o mais rápido possível de volta ao castelo.

Os apaixonados olhos escarlates os seguiam de longe.

-x-

Quando Harry e Tom se encontraram no outro dia, o conde se viu gratamente surpreendido ao notar que Harry trouxera o pequeno Richard consigo. Obviamente, o conde sabia que a intenção do doncel era desviar sua atenção para a criança e ainda o impossibilitar de fazer qualquer questionamento a respeito de sua possível paternidade. Todavia, a presença do pequenino era muito oportuna e por que não dizer, maravilhosa, pois fazia o conde vislumbrar a imagem da família que sempre sonhou, sua família com Harry.

- Isso é para você, pequenino.

- Jura, senhor Tom? – após olhar rapidamente para seu pa' e receber um balançar de cabeça em consentimento, Richard correu para abrir a elaborada caixinha de ouro que o conde lhe estendia.

Dentro desta, para incondicional alegria da criança, encontravam-se dez miniaturas de cavaleiros, cada qual numa pose diferente, empunhando uma espada, uma lança ou um arco e flecha. Um brinquedo majestoso e obviamente caro que Richard poucas vezes vira igual, apenas quando ganhava algum presente de seus avôs – Sirius e James – ou quando ele e Henry brincavam escondidos com os custosos brinquedos do mais novo.

- Gostou?

- Uau... É incrível, senhor Tom!

- Como se diz, Richard? – Harry o lembrou suavemente.

- Oh, muito obrigado, senhor Tom! – o adorável menino sorria como nunca. O que deixou o conde satisfeito, mas a satisfação deste se uniu a uma gigantesca emoção quando o pequenino pulou em seus braços para abraçá-lo fortemente.

Harry apreciava a cálida cena com um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso, lutando por conter as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

Em momentos como este, ele quase acreditava que poderia ser feliz.

Mas esses momentos acabavam depressa.

Agora, como todas as outras tardes, quando Tom precisava partir, ele e Richard se encontravam na biblioteca esperando que a hora do jantar se fizesse presente. Henry havia se juntado a eles para brincar com o irmão, assim, ambos corriam de um lado para o outro, desfrutando do novo presente de Richard. E Harry, por sua vez, observava-os com um doce sorriso, descansando em sua poltrona junto à lareira.

- Que barulheira é essa?

Para horror de Harry, um irritado Draco acabava de cruzar as portas da biblioteca, com um cálice de licor numa mão e um chumaço de papéis em outra, quando, de repente, um distraído Richard se chocou contra ele, fazendo o licor balançar em seu cálice e cair diretamente nas caríssimas vestes do loiro, assim como nos 'importantes' papéis.

- Ops... – foi o assustado murmúrio da criança, que permanecera congelada em seu lugar, olhando para cima com temor.

- OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

E antes mesmo que Harry pudesse correr até eles, a pesada mão de Draco já havia impactado na delicada face do menino, levando-o ao chão.

- SEU MOLEQUE ENDEMONIADO! – gritava com ódio – VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!

- DRACO! – Harry imediatamente se colocou entre ele e o filho – NÃO!

Para proteger a criança, o doncel recebia os golpes que seu marido desejava desferir contra o menino.

- Henry! – conseguiu chamar pelo assustado loirinho que encarava a cena com os olhos arregalados – Tire-o daqui!

Como se recobrasse a consciência, o caçula correu para ajudar o irmão e fez o que Harry lhe pedia, arrastou Richard, que ainda estava em estado de choque, para fora daquele lugar.

Draco, então, passara a descontar sua fúria no pobre moreno de olhos verdes, que apenas rezava em silêncio para que seus filhos estivessem bem.

- Esse pequeno bastardo ainda vai pagar pela sua própria existência – sentenciara com verdadeira maldade.

- Por favor, eu imploro...

- Isso mesmo, implore Harry, é apenas por esse motivo que o seu filho bastardo está vivo, para que você implore a minha clemência.

Harry não sabia bem se haviam passado horas ou minutos, quando Draco finalmente empurrou o seu dolorido e marcado corpo para o chão, cravando-lhe essas últimas palavras, para em seguida se retirar do aposento.

Seu corpo doía muito...

Mas havia algo mais importante do que a dor:

Seu filho.

Assim, cambaleante, Harry seguiu ao quarto de Richard, mas não o viu lá. Com isso, um enorme aperto surgiu em seu peito, mas então se lembrou da corajosa ajuda de Henry e seguiu para o quarto deste. De fato, lá estavam os dois, abraçados e encolhidos na espaçosa cama do menor, com sinais de lágrimas ainda banhando seus rostos adormecidos. A bochecha direita de Richard, Harry observou com angústia, inchava-se aos poucos, adornada agora com um hematoma vermelho. Se Harry pudesse, mataria Draco Malfoy com suas próprias mãos, mas ele sabia que tal ação apenas prejudicaria seus filhos, que seriam criados sem a sua presença, pois ele obviamente seria sentenciado à morte. Não... Precisava ser forte, precisava agüentar, pelos seus meninos.

- Quem sabe um dia possamos ser livres – sussurrou, as lágrimas banhando sua maculada face.

Havia se deitado ao lado das crianças e agora lhes acariciava ternamente os cabelos, louros de um e negros do outro, que expunham a real distinção entre eles, mas esta não se fazia maior do que o amor que os unia.

- Queria tanto que o senhor Tom fosse meu pai... – aquele leve murmúrio que escapara dos adormecidos lábios de Richard doeu infinitas vezes mais do que poderia causar a dor de uma adaga envenenada apunhalando o coração de Harry, que pôde apenas sussurrar, em meio a lágrimas:

- Perdoe-me, meu amor.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **O belo rosto de Harry perdera repentinamente a cor, assim, intrigado, Tom voltou seu olhar ao ponto fixo em que as esmeraldas estavam perdidas.

- Draco... – foi o sussurro horrorizado que escapou dos lábios do doncel.

Um par de olhos acinzentados encarava seus corpos desnudos...

-x-

**N/A: **Primeiramente, meus amados leitores, quero me desculpar. Sim, peço perdão do fundo de minha alma – suspira com melancolia – Eu sei que não há desculpa para esses dois meses sem atualizar... Todavia, devo dizer que estou simplesmente louca. Sim, maluca, desequilibrada, igualzinho ao Draco no próximo capítulo, pois minhas duas faculdades resolveram aproveitar o final de semestre para dar todo e qualquer trabalho ou prova que eu pudesse imaginar. Oh, sim, eu definitivamente ODEIO final de semestre! Não há uma semaninha sequer em que eu não tenha que ler alguma coisa, preparar um seminário, estudar para alguma prova... Céus... Eu preciso escrever! Preciso atualizar minhas histórias! Preciso ler as maravilhosas reviews que vocês sempre me deixam! Não agüento mais essa vida duplamente acadêmica! – respira fundo para se acalmar – Por isso, eu deliberadamente ignorei um trabalho que já devia estar pronto, mas que não está nem começado, para atualizar esta história! Nhya... Espero que me perdoem! E não se preocupem, porque as férias estão chegando! – olhinhos brilhando como nunca antes vistos – Oh, sim! Férias! Férias! Férias! _E novas histórias!_ Hihihi...

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje... RETA FINAL!

Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês estão lendo: FALTAM APENAS DOIS CAPÍTULOS PARA ESSA FIC ACABAR!

Hehehe... Espero sinceramente que estejam apreciando! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Por favor, mandem suas **REVIEWS!** São elas que me fazem chegar ao ponto de ignorar qualquer trabalho para atualizar minhas histórias para vocês! xD

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um enorme beijo e meus sinceros agradecimentos para:

**Laura**... **Inu**... **vrriacho**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **Nanda Sophya**... **sskittyblue**... **Lunnafianna**... e **Paulo Ruembz**!

Até a próxima atualização... _O mais rápido que a vida acadêmica permitir._  
_O quinto ano_ de Harry e seus amigos em **O Pequeno Lord**!  
Espero que gostem!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pouco mais de uma semana havia passado desde o infeliz incidente que ocorrera na biblioteca do castelo ocupado pela família Malfoy, no reino de Durmstrang. Isto é, se _incidente_ pode ser uma palavra cabível ao desprezível e brutal ato de Draco Malfoy contra o pequeno Richard. Desde então, o doce menino de olhos escarlates procurava nunca cruzar o caminho de seu pai. Ele não entendia porque aquele homem que deveria amá-lo, ao invés disso, menosprezava-o e odiava sua própria existência daquela maneira. Ele não conseguia entender a repulsa que brilhava nos olhos acinzentados sempre que o contemplavam. Não entendia porque Henry recebia sempre sorrisos e palavras orgulhosas enquanto ele não era digno de uma única palavra de afeto.

Esperava apenas poder descobrir a razão de tamanho ódio algum dia.

E enquanto este dia não chegava, contentava-se com o incondicional amor de Harry e o carinho de Minerva e das outras damas de companhia, além da alegre presença de seu irmãozinho, que era como um pedaço de sua alma, o seu pequeno anjo de cabelos dourados.

- Assim não vale – um indignado Henry reclamava com um gracioso biquinho.

- Por que não?

- Você é mais velho, mais alto e mais forte, então consegue lançar o disco melhor do que eu!

Os irmãos desfrutavam daquela ensolarada tarde brincando no jardim do castelo. O passatempo em questão era lançar o disco de madeira de Richard o mais longe possível e assim, quem o lançasse melhor, seria o vencedor. A poucos passos dos dois, acomodado em um dos bancos de mármore do jardim, encontrava-se Harry, observando os filhos com um doce sorriso em seus lábios.

- Não precisa choramingar, deixa que eu ensino você, Henry.

Com um alegre sorriso, Richard se posicionou detrás do irmão e segurou as mãozinhas do caçula ao redor do disco, mostrando a maneira correta de segurá-lo para que assim voasse mais longe.

Os risos infantis ecoavam pelas árvores densas.

Era um cálido cenário a se apreciar.

O mais curioso a destacar é que, desde o ocorrido na biblioteca, Henry não desgrudava um segundo sequer do irmão, e seus olhos acinzentados agora encaravam Draco com temor e desconfiança. Draco Malfoy, seu amado pai, sempre fora seu maior herói e exemplo, mas depois daquela fatídica noite, a imagem idealizada daquele homem fora maculada por completo em sua mente. Henry, a partir de então, queria apenas proteger seu pa' e irmão. Queria evitar que aquela cena voltasse a se repetir.

- Cuidado para não acertarem o chafariz, meninos.

- Pode deixar, pa' – responderam em coro.

E Harry apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele havia notado a mudança no comportamento de Henry e se entristecera apenas pelo fato de o pequeno haver se decepcionado com o pai, mas estava ciente de que numa hora ou em outra isso acabaria acontecendo. Henry era um menino doce, que precisava apenas se afastar da má influência dos Malfoy, pois na companhia do irmão, era uma criança livre e feliz.

- Henry... – uma voz desprovida de emoção interrompeu a brincadeira dos dois.

Narcisa Malfoy, como sempre deslumbrante, em seu vertido azul royal de caimento leve com elaborados bordados na cor pérola, encarava-os com sua indiferença de sempre. O cabelo louro refletindo a luz do sol e evidenciando sua indiscutível beleza.

- Olá, vovó – Henry sorriu à mulher, mas não se afastou do irmão.

- Você precisa se arrumar, pequeno, se quiser acompanhar a mim e ao seu pai no vilarejo aqui próximo.

- Oh, eu...

- Draco e eu vamos sair por algumas horas – ela informou ao doncel – Não deixe que atrasem o jantar.

- Estarei atento, Narcisa.

- Você atento? Oh, essa é novidade.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, aproveitando que a mulher lhe dera as costas para voltar ao castelo.

- Vamos, Henry.

- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui.

Aquelas palavras fizeram a duquesa parar abruptamente.

- O que disse?

- Prefiro ficar com o meu irmão. Mas boas compras, vovó.

Lady Narcisa Malfoy, a sempre elegante duquesa de Slytherin, irmã do rei de Hogwarts, nunca ouvira um _não_ em sua vida. As palavras de seu neto, então, haviam sido um choque.

- Divirta-se, vovó. E não se esqueça de trazer um doce para mim.

Harry observava seu filho caçula com evidente orgulho e procurava não deixar um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios como tanto queria. Podia facilmente ver o _tic_ de irritação no olho esquerdo de Narcisa.

- Como quiser – ela respondeu mal humorada e seguiu de volta ao castelo.

Um despreocupado Henry, então, deus os ombros e voltou a brincar com o irmão, que não poderia estar mais contente depois de presenciar aquela cena e ver que era prioridade na vida do loirinho. Harry, enquanto isso sentia uma gigantesca alegria, ao ver que seus filhos estavam cada vez mais unidos.

-x-

Naquela mesma noite, após se assegurar de que o jantar estaria magnífico como sempre e que esperava apenas Narcisa e Draco voltarem do vilarejo vizinho para ser servido, Harry descansava em sua enorme cama de lençóis de seda verde-esmeralda, abraçando um pequeno bilhete, com um sorriso apaixonado dançando em seus lábios.

McGonagall havia saído à aldeia mais cedo e para imensa alegria do belo doncel, voltara com um recado de Tom para ele:

_Meu amor,  
Não consigo suportar a sua ausência.  
Tento me distrair com meu dever para com o reino, mas é algo em vão.  
Meus pensamentos estão todos centrados em você e no anseio de vê-lo novamente.  
Já não posso esperar mais. Dentro de alguns dias, logo no final da próxima semana, estaremos juntos.  
Por favor, espere-me, meu pequeno anjo.  
T.M.R._

- Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Tom? – suspira, ausente, passando seus belos olhos-esmeraldas pelo bilhete mais uma vez.

Uma enorme preocupação lhe oprimia o peito.

E se alguém descobrisse?

E se Draco, seu marido, ficasse sabendo?

E se Henry e Richard testemunhassem algo entre ele e Tom?

Céus, o que seus filhos pensariam? Como seu reino o veria se tudo viesse à tona?

Estaria perdido.

Arruinado.

Enforcado em praça pública, na melhor das hipóteses.

- E mesmo assim, meu maior desejo é vê-lo novamente – murmurou ao vento, com um pequeno sorriso adornando seus lábios.

-x-

O esperado dia de seu encontro com Tom não demorou a chegar e era como se todos os astros conspirassem a seu favor, pois Draco e Lucius, como sempre, haviam se ausentado do castelo para conferir as remeças de um de seus importantes feudos, situado nas proximidades. E Narcisa, naquela tarde, decidira sair com Richard, Henry, McGonagall e as demais damas de companhia para comprar vestes novas para os meninos – o melhor tecido que o dinheiro poderia pagar para Henry e qualquer coisinha simples que houvesse por lá para Richard, pois este não podia andar nu e devido ao crescimento, suas roupas já começavam a encolher. Assim, como Draco proibira Harry de sair do castelo, o belo doncel ficaria _sozinho _em meio às imponentes paredes de pedra.

Naquele exato momento, Harry se encontrava em seus aposentos, a suave túnica pérola com bordados em fios de ouro branco destacava seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas, que observavam com ansiedade a bonita paisagem do jardim desde sua janela.

Ele ponderava descer ou não para esperar por Tom.

Quando, de repente, um par de musculosos braços enlaçou sua cintura.

Congelou.

Mas no instante seguinte, ao sentir aquele conhecido perfume, relaxou num suspiro.

- Sua serva mandou uma mensagem dizendo que você estaria sozinho – uma rouca voz sussurrou em seu ouvido - não pude resistir.

- Tom...

- O anseio de tê-lo novamente em meus braços, de fazê-lo meu neste leito mais uma vez, neste mesmo leito que você divide com aquele desgraçado, é mais forte do que eu.

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Acha isso mesmo? – mordeu levemente o pescoço alvo que lhe era exposto.

Harry, então, sentiu um inevitável arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

As mãos do conde sabiam exatamente onde tocar, acariciando sua cintura com suavidade enquanto colava seus corpos sensualmente. A respiração de Harry se agitara. O doncel sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida.

- Ah... Tom... – gemeu baixinho, cerrando os olhos e sentindo como as habilidosas mãos se desfaziam de suas vestes.

- Então você admite que eu deveria estar aqui?

- Tom...

- Que você sempre quis que eu estivesse aqui?

- Sim... Humm, eu sempre quis você, seu conde arrogante e convencido – gemeu novamente ao sentir-se depositado suavemente na enorme cama de lençóis de seda.

Tom, por sua vez, conservava um apaixonado sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Os olhos escarlates, obscurecidos de desejo, brilhavam ao contemplar o corpo nu do belo doncel que se entregava de corpo e alma aos seus sentimentos... Ao intenso sentimento que existia entre os dois.

- Eu preciso tanto de você, meu pequeno anjo, que tenho medo de estar vivendo apenas um sonho, mais um sonho, do qual acordarei sobressaltado em minha cama e então, frustrado, verei que não posso acariciar sua pele macia, beijar seus lábios e fazê-lo meu por inteiro.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram marejados de lágrimas ao ouvir essas lindas palavras. Ele, então, puxou o conde para um demorado beijo e sorriu por entre seus lábios: o melhor daquilo tudo era o fato de não ser um sonho.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor – murmurou contra os lábios de Tom – Estou aqui com você. Estou aqui _para_ você.

- Harry...

- Por favor, Tom, eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você em mim.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras serem proferidas tão sensualmente pelos lábios carnosos e rosados, o conde sentiu uma intensa onda de excitação percorrer cada uma de suas células. Assim, com movimentos calculados e naturalmente provocantes, ele começou a se despir na frente de Harry.

Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro.

Primeiro ele retirou o cinto, no qual levava sua espada, cuja bainha de prata era cravejada de pequenas esmeraldas, tão brilhantes quando os olhos escurecidos de desejo de seu pequeno amante. Em seguida, desabotoou a casaca negra, que logo fora parar no chão também, acompanhada depois pela camisa cor de vinho. Naquele instante, Harry deliciava-se com a visão daquele tórax musculoso e bem definido, que se equiparava ao dos deuses mitológicos. Então, seguiram-se as botas de couro e a calça negra própria de montaria. E finalmente, quando a última peça de roupa que encobria aquele corpo escultural foi descartada com as demais, Harry deixou escapar um gemido que mesclava ansiedade, erotismo e antecipação.

E Tom é claro, não pôde resistir àquele gemido, como ele jamais poderia resistir ao príncipe de Gryffindor, o doncel mais belo de todos os reinos.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou, antes de se apoderar daqueles deliciosos lábios que lhe eram oferecidos. E Harry gemeu extasiado, como não fazia há tempos, desde a última vez que Tom lhe tocara, quando as hábeis mãos do conde passaram a percorrer cada extremidade do seu corpo.

Tom sabia exatamente onde tocar.

Por onde deslizar seus lábios.

Como roçar seus corpos...

De uma maneira que ninguém mais saberia. Uma maneira que fazia Harry gritar e se contorcer de puro prazer.

- Ahh... Tom...

O calor aumentava a cada segundo. A excitação já se fazia evidente em ambos os corpos. Assim, com cuidado, Tom fez o menor se deitar de bruços na cama e levou dois dedos lubrificados com sua própria saliva à ansiosa entrada de Harry, que elevava os quadris instintivamente, à espera do que estava por vir. Uma espera que não durou muito tempo, pois, com um gemido abafado pelos travesseiros de pluma de ganso, ele logo sentiu os dedos de Tom abrirem espaço por entre o seu corpo.

Céus...

Há tempos o doncel ansiara por um contato como este novamente, onde não se visse obrigado a nada, do qual pudesse finalmente desfrutar.

- Você é perfeito, Harry – o maior sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando-lhe a nuca, os dedos entrando e saindo com facilidade, dilatando aquela pequena entrada que sempre pertencera a ele: Tom Riddle.

Para o doncel, porém, não era suficiente.

Não... Já não eram suficientes apenas aqueles dois dedos.

Três dedos, agora, no caso. Três dedos abrindo espaço em seu corpo.

Ele precisava de mais. Ele precisava do conde e precisava dele por _inteiro_.

- Tom... Ohh... Eu preciso de você, por favor, _vem_.

Talvez fora a imagem daquelas delicadas mãos se agarrando aos lençóis de seda.

Talvez a respiração ofegante unida àquela tez suave reluzindo gotículas de suor.

Ou a entonação necessitada e extremamente sensual que Harry utilizara ao pronunciar aquele _vem_, o responsável pelo já endurecido membro de Tom sofrer um doloroso espasmo de excitação contra a coxa definida do jovem príncipe. O resultado, porém, fora que sem pensar duas vezes, Tom retirou seus dedos do interior de Harry e antes mesmo que este pudesse reclamar, substituiu-os por algo bem maior, enterrando-se por completo, numa única estocada, dentro do jovem doncel que, por sua vez, deixou escapar um grito que mesclava uma pontada de dor unida a mais embriagante sensação de prazer que pudera existir.

Ele e Tom eram um só novamente e não havia nada que o deliciasse mais do que aquilo.

Após alguns segundos, parado para Harry se acostumar, o conde perguntou carinhosamente em seu ouvido:

- Você está bem, meu amor?

- Sim... – murmurou, sentindo-se, de repente, _faminto_.

Faminto dos movimentos de Tom.

E este pareceu adivinhar, pois não demorou a se empurrar contra o corpo pequeno e acolhedor, que se contorcia embaixo do seu.

- Ahhh...

Os gemidos dos dois não demoraram a inundar o aposento, enquanto Tom se movia cadenciosamente dentro do doncel e acariciava sua pele suave, degustando cada milímetro do dorso delgado com seus lábios.

Estavam no _paraíso_.

Seus gemidos e o barulho de ambos os corpos se chocando criavam uma melodia celestial.

Tom agarrava a cintura de Harry com força, onde certamente deixaria a marca de seus dedos, e se enterrava profundamente no interior do menor, em estocadas que passavam a ser cada vez mais rápidas e precisas, enquanto sussurrava contra a pele alva de sua nuca o quanto o amava e quão maravilhoso significava aquele momento para ele.

Por sua vez, Harry apenas gemia e apertava os lençóis em suas mãos, deixando-se mergulhar naquelas arrebatadoras sensações que nublavam sua alma e seus sentidos. Queria mais. Queria mais estocadas, mais força, mais Tom...

E Tom também queria mais.

Mas não apenas isso.

Queria vê-lo.

O conde queria contemplar as belas esmeraldas enquanto tomava aquele pequeno corpo e sua pura alma. Assim, com um preciso, mas cuidadoso movimento, ele saiu de dentro de Harry e o virou, deixando-o com as costas apoiadas no colchão e as esmeraldas turvas de desejo ao alcance de seus olhos. Num movimento rápido, então, voltou a penetrá-lo e o gemido extasiado de Harry morreu em seus lábios ao trazê-lo para um beijo apaixonado, que levara o menor a firmar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura para intensificar a proximidade de seus corpos.

Corpos que se uniam numa sincronia perfeita.

Gemidos que se mesclavam numa melodia sensual.

E o calor apenas aumentava.

E a excitação consumia suas almas.

E as estocadas se faziam cada vez mais intensas.

Mais rápido...

Mais forte...

Mais...

Mais...

Mais...

- Ahh...

- Ah...

E os dois sabiam que logo chegariam ao clímax.

Seus corpos pegavam fogo.

Em chamas de desejo...

Paixão...

Mas principalmente,_ amor_.

Assim, compartilhando de um beijo que continha todos estes sentimentos, eles finalmente atingiram o ponto máximo do prazer e se derramaram quase simultaneamente, Harry entre seus corpos e Tom em seu interior, preenchendo-o por _completo_.

-x-

Horas antes, num dos prósperos feudos daquela região, Draco acompanhava seu pai numa reunião com os camponeses responsáveis pela produção das inúmeras riquezas que eram plantadas naquele lugar.

Odiava aquilo.

Queria estar com Harry e seu filho.

Aqueles pobretões só lhe informavam o óbvio: seria uma próspera colheita e os lucros sairiam conforme o planejado pelo duque. Era ridícula e desnecessária sua presença ali. Uma estranha sensação lhe dizia que precisava voltar ao castelo imediatamente, precisava estar com Harry, garantir que nada estivesse fora do seu devido lugar. Essa estranha sensação talvez se devesse ao fato de saber que o moreno estava sozinho naquele castelo, pois sua mãe sairia para fazer compras com as servas, seu filho e o pequeno bastardo ainda.

Saber que Harry estava sem qualquer vigília naquele castelo, pois os servos que restavam mal saiam da cozinha, oprimia algo em seu coração – ou na pedra de gelo que possuía no lugar deste, de acordo com Harry, em uma de suas acaloradas discussões passadas –, alguma coisa lhe dizia que precisava regressar logo.

- Pai... – Draco dirigiu-se ao duque quando os camponeses se afastaram para trazer ao nobre uma amostra da plantação que estavam colhendo.

- Diga.

- Precisamos voltar ao castelo.

- Posso saber por quê? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando-o friamente, como sempre.

- Eu... Eu estou passando mal... – mentiu.

- Ora, passe mal depois, agora estou resolvendo negócios importantes.

- Mas...!

- Deixe de bobagens, Draco.

- Eu acho que fiquei muito tempo exposto ao sol, meu pai, vejo tudo rodando – suspirou com encenação – Preciso descansar.

- Bobagens.

- Mamãe vai ficar furiosa quando souber que eu não descansei devidamente para me recuperar de uma insolação.

Draco era um Malfoy, então, sabia jogar com as armas certas. E Lucius definitivamente não queria aturar uma superprotetora Narcisa em sua orelha. Assim, após dar uma breve olhada nas amostras trazidas pelos camponeses e se certificar de que não havia mais nada essencial para resolver agora, Lucius e Draco montaram em seus cavalos para regressarem logo ao castelo.

Draco, no entanto, mal sabia a surpresa que o aguardava.

-x-

Uma surpresa que lhe foi exposta ao abrir a porta dos aposentos que dividia com Harry. _Choque._ Por um eterno segundo, Draco Malfoy ficou em choque. E até mesmo Lucius, o poderoso duque de Slytherin, que vinha logo atrás do filho, viu-se boquiaberto ao contemplar a cena: dentro do quarto, na cama que Harry e Draco dividiam, Tom Riddle se encontrava em cima do doncel. _Dentro_ do doncel. Ambos normalizando a respiração após o intenso e evidente orgasmo que haviam tido.

O belo rosto de Harry perdera repentinamente a cor.

Intrigado, pois, Tom voltou seu olhar ao ponto fixo em que as esmeraldas estavam perdidas.

- Draco... – foi o sussurro horrorizado que escapou dos lábios rosados do menor.

Os olhos acinzentados encaravam seus corpos desnudos.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Estava em choque.

Um choque que durou exatamente cinco segundos. Pois no momento seguinte, sacou a espada da bainha e arremeteu-a contra Tom, que teve tempo apenas de sair rapidamente de dentro do doncel, arrancando um dolorido gemido deste, e se jogar para o lado para salvar sua vida.

Draco Malfoy estava colérico.

Inteiramente tomado pelo ódio.

Tom, num habilidoso movimento, porém, conseguiu pegar sua espada, que estava jogada no chão com o resto de suas vestes, e se defendeu da seguinte investida. Estavam a um passo de se matar.

Segurando o lençol firmemente ao redor do corpo, Harry gritava para que parassem, implorando a ajuda de Lucius. E este não se fez rogar. Afinal, se Draco matasse o conde, seus negócios em Durmstrang estariam arruinados. O duque, então, chamou pelos inúteis guardas que, arduamente, conseguiram separar os dois e arrastar o conde ainda nu para fora do castelo, sob os gritos enraivecidos de Draco que ordenava que o soltassem, pois ele iria matar aquele desgraçado.

Mas não adiantou, em poucos minutos Tom fora colocado a força numa carruagem e sob as ordens de Lucius, levado de volta ao palácio do rei, com a advertência de nunca mais colocar os pés naquele castelo. Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Draco ainda sujeitava firmemente a espada. Sua respiração estava agitada, os olhos dilatados pelo ódio. Encontrava-se sozinho com um trêmulo Harry, que não podia conter as lágrimas, pois sabia que estava a um passo de perder sua vida.

A passos lentos, o loiro se aproximou do menor, que apenas se encolheu na cama.

- PUTA!

Foi o grito cheio de ódio que ecoou por entre as paredes, acompanhado de uma furiosa mão indo de encontro ao rosto de Harry, um golpe tão violento que levou o moreno ao chão.

- CORTESÃ BARATA!

Foi o seguinte grito.

Acompanhado de mais golpes.

- VAGABUNDA! MERETRIZ!

E mais golpes.

Pontapés.

Socos.

Cinto.

Fivela...

E Harry se perguntava como havia descido do paraíso ao _inferno_ num intervalo tão curto de tempo.

- Você gostou de abrir as pernas para ele na nossa própria cama? - mais um violento golpe de punhos fechados. Os olhos acinzentados se encontravam inundados de ódio. A voz fria e repleta de sarcasmo. A fúria em cada golpe desferido.

Os lábios sangrando.

E as lágrimas _novamente_ banhando o rosto de Harry.

- Hein? Diga, isso deixou você excitado? – agarrou os cabelos negros com ferocidade – AGIR COMO A VAGABUNDA QUE VOCÊ É!

Draco estava fora de si.

Harry sabia, ia matá-lo, já podia sentir a consciência o abandonar.

Pontapés

Socos.

Gritos.

E então, a _violação_, o abuso do seu corpo e de sua alma... E os gritos que lhe reclamavam como sua posse. Uma mera posse. E mais golpes. E quando se deu conta, era arrastado, sob o olhar indiferente de Lucius e horrorizado dos servos que se aglomeravam no corredor de seu quarto, arrastado sem o mínimo cuidado, com apenas aquele lençol cobrindo o seu corpo ferido.

E de repente estava trancado naquela torre úmida e fria.

Trancado na torre mais alta daquele castelo, a qual não contava com uma janela sequer. Era apenas escuridão e frio. E lágrimas. E desespero quando, horas depois, a pesada porta de ferro se abriu novamente e uma assustada e chorosa criança foi jogada em seu colo.

- Pa'...?

O mundo de Harry, então, terminou de desmoronar.

Richard soluçava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, pois, num instante conversava alegremente com McGonagall sobre suas novas vestes e no outro, ao entrar no castelo, era dolorosamente arrastado por seu pai até aquele tétrico lugar.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, pequeno, acalme-se... Tudo vai acabar bem... – Harry não sabia se estava dizendo aquilo para Richard ou para si mesmo.

Esperava apenas que fosse verdade.

Mas seu coração se negava a acreditar em tais palavras.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Grindelwald, agora, era um mero obstáculo.

(...)

- Ele não, por favor, Tom...

-x-

**N/A:** Hello people! Época de _FÉRIAS_ não é uma maravilha? Hehehe... Graças ao tempo livre vou poder atualizar rapidinho! Quanto ao capítulo de hoje: é reta final mesmo! O próximo será o último! Mas assim que esta história acabar haverá uma nova para vocês, um **novo Tom/Harry**! Espero que gostem!

Por favor, mandem suas **REVIEWS** dizendo o que estão achando e o que esperam do último capítulo! Será que o Richard e o Harry vão sair dessa? Será que o Tom vai voltar ao castelo? Será que o Draco vai fazer coisas piores? O que vocês acham? Hehehe... Quero saber!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus sinceros agradecimentos e grandes beijos para:

**Uzumari**... **Nagase Doll Collins**... **raquel potter malfoy**... **Inu**... **Tania S.M.**.. **vrriacho**... **Laura**... e **mesquila**!

A próxima atualização: **O Pequeno Lord** está online até o final desta semana!  
Espero que apreciem!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era um belo final de tarde quando a carruagem da família Malfoy se deteve em frente ao imponente palácio de Durmstrang, o cocheiro, então, inibido, mandou chamar uma das servas do palácio para que esta o auxiliasse naquele delicado momento. Assim, minutos depois, uma serva de idade avançada se aproximou e quando abriu a porta da carruagem, sob o desconfortável olhar do cocheiro, afogou um grito de susto. Com as pernas cruzadas e a cabeça erguida, sentado majestosamente no estofado de seda, encontrava-se o conde Riddle, completamente nu, seus furiosos olhos escarlates fixados num ponto qualquer.

- Santo Deus! – exclamou a mulher.

Ela, então, com a face corada e a imagem daquele deus grego ainda em sua mente, fechou novamente a porta da carruagem e correu para os aposentos do conde em busca de vestes adequadas para ele. Passado alguns minutos, após a serva regressar com sua roupa e Tom finalmente se vestir, agora em condições decentes, o nobre adentrou no palácio a passos decididos.

Harry estava em perigo.

E o conde precisava resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

Agora, apenas Grindelwald estava em seu caminho. E por mais que Tom apreciasse o monarca como um verdadeiro pai, ninguém ficaria em seu caminho, ninguém seria um obstáculo entre ele e Harry.

- Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, Grindelwald, mas é a única saída – murmurou para si mesmo, seguindo para os seus aposentos, os punhos fortemente cerrados com decisão.

Em seu quarto, Tom pegou um pequeno frasco de vidro que estava escondido numa caixinha de madeira em seu guarda-roupa. Dentro do frasco, encontrava-se uma substância viscosa, completamente negra, própria para ser diluída em algum líquido. Era um dos venenos mais poderosos do mundo, dificílimo de ser encontrado, que Tom conseguira apenas por intermédio de um contrabandista. A ação do veneno era lenta, mas específica, após algumas horas causava um profundo sono, mas depois levava a pessoa a óbito simulando uma parada cardíaca.

Com o pequeno, porém letal, frasco em mãos, Tom seguiu ao Salão do Trono para se encontrar com o rei. Seu intuito era oferecê-lo em uma taça de vinho para Grindelwald e assim, tornar-se o governante supremo de Durmstrang até o final daquele dia. Quando ingressou no Salão do Trono, porém, um pequeno alvoroço o surpreendeu. Vários membros da corte, nobres de extrema importância, além do próprio Arcebispo do reino estavam a sua espera.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou aos seus pais, estranhando a profunda reverência que todos lhe fizeram ao adentrar no locar.

- Meu querido...

- Não, Mérope, deixe que ele mesmo tome conhecimento – com essas palavras, o marquês Thomas, seu pai, entregou-lhe uma carta timbrada com o selo real. Ao abri-la, o conde se deparou com a inconfundível caligrafia e assinatura de Grindelwald:

_Meu filho,  
Não vejo outra forma de começar esta carta, senão chamando-lhe assim, pois você foi criado como um verdadeiro filho para mim, Tom.  
Acredito que você tenha acabado de voltar de seu encontro com o jovem Harry Malfoy e agora esteja no Salão do Trono com um pequeno frasco escondido no bolso de sua casaca, disposto a se tornar rei para poder viver de uma vez por todas com o seu amado menino. Não estranhe as palavras deste velho sábio, meu caro, pois aprendi com o melhor a estar um passo a frente dos demais em meu reino. A pessoa que me ensinou isto foi aquela que amei durante toda a minha vida, mas devido à minha posição como rei, nunca pude tê-la para mim.  
Todavia, as coisas mudaram, e agora tomei a decisão que eu devia ter tomado há tempos, pois você já está pronto para isso.  
Eu abdiquei da coroa em seu nome, Tom, para poder viver um grande amor do passado, para poder terminar os meus dias com esta pessoa que foi a única para mim, e fiz isso porque agora sei que você está pronto. Tenho plena certeza de que você será um rei esplêndido, como eu nunca fui, e assim, você alcançará a felicidade ao lado de seu amado. Então, não tenha medo, meu filho, lute por aquilo que você ama! Não perca tempo, como eu perdi, e siga em frente, você tem o meu aval.  
Boa sorte, novo rei de Durmstrang, meu amado filho.  
Att: G. Grindelwald._

Dizer que Tom estava em choque era dizer pouco. Ele olhava fixamente para a carta, após ler e reler cada palavra, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. Inúmeras vozes se misturavam ao seu redor, informando que o rei sumira logo cedo deixando uma carta de abdicação oficial e todos os documentos prontos para que ele, Tom Riddle, assumisse seu lugar no trono. Tom estava em choque, é claro, mas imensamente satisfeito. E assim, ele apenas concordava com as agitadas vozes que programavam uma cerimônia de coroação rápida, em poucos dias, pois o povo não poderia pensar que fora abandonado por seu rei e deixado à deriva.

- Dentro de alguns dias, então, majestade, o senhor será coroado.

- Excelente. Agora deixem-me sozinho.

- Como ordenar – pronunciaram todos, inclusive seus próprios pais, que o encaravam com um brilho de evidente orgulho em seus olhos.

Após respeitosas reverências, os demais nobres se retiraram do salão. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele precisava, Tom pensava com um sorriso ladeado, em alguns dias o poder estaria em suas mãos e assim, Harry ficaria ao seu lado.

- McNair, Avery – chamou seus fiéis cavaleiros, antes que estes se retirassem também – Eu tenho um importante trabalho para vocês que deve ser concluído até o dia da minha coroação.

- Pois não, majestade – responderam em coro.

- Quero que vocês implantem provas contra os Malfoy.

- Ma...Majestade?

- Não façam essas caras, minha ordem é precisa, eu quero que vocês incriminem Lucius Malfoy e sua família. Entenderam?

- Como ordenar, majestade.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Tom observou os dois o reverenciarem e em seguida, desapareceram pelas enormes portas de madeira. Seu plano, finalmente, estava em andamento.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, meu amor, dê-me apenas alguns dias.

-x-

Quase uma semana havia passado e Harry continuava preso naquela torre inóspita com seu filho, cuja porta de ferro era sempre vigiada por dois guardas brandindo suas espadas, fiéis às ordens do jovem senhor Malfoy. Água e lascas de pão eram os únicos alimentos que Draco permitia chegar aos prisioneiros, e Harry obrigava seu filho a comer, acabando ele mesmo por não se alimentar com coisa alguma, sobrevivendo com a pouca água que bebia. Mas a única preocupação do jovem doncel era seu filho. Richard estava assustado, não entendia coisa alguma do que se passava ali, seu pai enlouquecera para deixá-los naquele lugar horrível, e o mais importante, estava preocupadíssimo com seu pa', mas Harry sempre fazia de tudo para acalmá-lo, abraçando-o firmemente para infundir-lhe calor naquele local onde a umidade e o frio imperavam. E enquanto dava ânimos e acalmava o menino, ele via o próprio corpo sucumbir.

Apenas o lençol fino de seda _protegia_ o corpo do doncel, ainda gravemente ferido, da friagem daquele local. A escassez total de alimento o enfraquecia cada vez mais, ainda sim, porém, ele agradecia a Deus por seu filho poder contar com as migalhas oferecidas por Draco. E a umidade e a escuridão total que abarcava aquela torre, por fim, levavam seu corpo e seu espírito ao limite.

Quando uma poderosa febre lhe acometera, ele soube, estava a um passo da morte. Sua maior preocupação: Richard. Sua maior tristeza: nunca mais poder contemplar o seu amado conde Riddle.

- Pa'...? – sussurrou o menino, a voz chorosa e as lágrimas banhando o assustado rostinho infantil. Os enormes olhos escarlates contemplavam a imagem do doncel, prostrado no chão de pedra, tremendo involuntariamente devido à febre, murmurando palavras desconexas enquanto o fino lençol lutava por encobrir o corpo marcado.

- Está tudo bem, pequeno... Coma... Coma o pão que chegou.

- Não, você precisa comer também...!

- Faça o que estou mandando, Richard – articulou com dificuldade, a respiração agitada e os olhos perdidos em alucinações febris.

O menino, por sua vez, ajoelhado junto ao corpo trêmulo, apenas assentiu com a preocupação evidente em suas feições finas. Aquilo era uma espécie de castigo divino, ele sabia, mas um castigo pelo quê? Quão sórdida teria sido uma ação sua para que precisasse ver seu amado pa' sofrendo assim? Por que ele não podia simplesmente ser feliz com sua família? Por quê? Não era uma criança boa o bastante para isso?

- Por favor, Deus – murmurou numa prece aflita – Pelo menos salve o meu pa'. Por favor, eu prometo fazer qualquer coisa, mas faça com que ele fique bem.

Enquanto isso, no Salão de Banquetes daquele mesmo castelo, um desconfortável clima rodeava o jantar repleto de farturas. O motivo eram as silenciosas lágrimas, acompanhadas de pequenos soluços, que banhavam o rosto do pequeno Henry Malfoy e eram observadas com reprovação pelo resto da família.

Lucius começava a ficar exasperado com aquilo.

Narcisa, por sua vez, até mesmo perdera o apetite.

E Draco apertava os punhos, mais irritado do que nunca.

- Nós acabamos de conversar sobre isso, Henry, agora coma sua sopa e pare de chorar.

- Mas papai...!

- Silêncio – interrompeu friamente – Pare de chorar ou então eu vou dar um verdadeiro motivo para isso.

- Mas eu quero ver o meu pa' e o meu irmão – as lágrimas começaram a sair com mais força, acompanhadas dos soluços desesperados, e para grande irritação dos demais Malfoy, o menino se mostrava cada vez mais aflito – Onde eles estão, papai? Por favor... Por favor, eu quero vê-los!

- Estes não são modos de um Malfoy – a voz gélida replicou sem qualquer indício de sentimentos – Dentro de algumas semanas, quando voltarmos para Slytherin, você poderá estar com eles.

- Mas...!

- No momento – Draco estreitou perigosamente os olhos e o menino se calou – aqueles dois precisam ser afastados da má influência deste reino. Agora coma sua comida em silêncio.

Em silêncio, mas sem conter as lágrimas, Henry se colocou a cumprir as ordens do maior, seus pensamentos, porém, centrados em seu pa' e irmão. Não entendia direito as palavras de seu pai, mas queria voltar para Slytherin logo, se isso significasse poder vê-los novamente.

Draco, por sua vez, pensava em seu esposo. Ao contrário do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar, ele não queria matar Harry, oh não, matá-lo nunca. Ele queria apenas que seu irreverente esposo aprendesse uma lição de uma vez por todas, que esquecesse aquele maldito conde e passasse a amá-lo como mereceria, porque ele, Draco Malfoy, era seu marido legítimo. E seu amor por Harry, ele estava certo disso, seria sempre incondicional – e doentio.

- Em Slytherin tudo voltará a ser como era antes – afirmou mais uma vez, mais para si mesmo do que para o seu choroso filho.

O que Draco não sabia, porém, é que Harry pouco duraria naquela torre fria e úmida, ferido e sem alimento algum. Se o doncel tivesse sorte, poderia agüentar apenas mais alguns dias, não mais do que isso. Nunca voltaria para Slytherin vivo, mas seu marido ignorava isso.

-x-

- Tem certeza, majestade?

- Você está questionando uma ordem do seu rei, Avery?

- Não... Er... Não, de maneira alguma, vossa alteza.

- Ótimo, então vamos.

O agora rei de Durmstrang, no lombo de seu cavalo negro, olhou mais uma vez para o imponente castelo forjado em pedras brancas que a família Malfoy ocupava em seu reino, os olhos escarlates fixando-se por alguns instantes na enorme e sombria torre que se destacava naquele cenário grandioso. Segundos depois, Tom Marvolo Riddle, governante supremo daquele reino, e sua maior cavalaria, empreendiam marcha àquele local.

- Lucius, o que...? - Narcisa afogou um grito ao observar pela janela centenas de cavaleiros fortemente armados se aproximando.

Quando o duque chegou ao lado da esposa e contemplou a mesma cena, sentiu toda a cor de sua face esvair e por um instante, amaldiçoou seu filho, ao divisar o conde Riddle à frente das tropas e entender o que _realmente_ se passava ali.

- Draco é um idiota – Lucius pensou em voz alta – Por que não deixou o seu inútil esposo abrir as pernas para o conde? Dessa forma, todos sairiam ganhando.

- O que...? – a mulher arregalou os olhos, encarando-o.

- Nada.

- Por que vocês estão com essas caras? – o aludido adentrou na sala de estar principal do castelo, acompanhado de Henry, que também se perguntava por que seus avós pareciam ter visto um fantasma.

- Draco, meu filho, é uma tragédia.

- Mamãe, o que houve?

Todavia, antes mesmo que a duquesa pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, os portões do castelo foram derrubados e agora, dezenas de homens brandindo perigosamente suas espadas adentravam no local.

- O que significa isso?

- Isso, duque Malfoy, significa que o senhor e sua família estão presos, acusado de conspiração contra este reino.

- Você...! – Draco estreitou os olhos com puro ódio, mas seu pai o interrompeu:

- Acredito que minhas ordens foram para o senhor não colocar mais os pés aqui, conde Riddle, ainda mais inventando calúnias como esta.

- Suas ordens foram para que o conde Tom Riddle não pisasse mais aqui, mas para o rei Tom Riddle, governante supremo de Durmstrang, suas ordens não significam nada – sorriu com malícia – ainda mais em meu próprio reino.

- O que...? Você...? Não, não é possível, Grindelwald...!

- Abdicou da coroa em meu nome, mas isso é tudo o que traidores como vocês têm o direito de saber.

- Isso é um absurdo! – exclamou Narcisa com sua habitual altivez.

- Avery – ordenou, e o servo logo desenrolou um pergaminho e se pôs a ler:

- Foram encontradas provas irrefutáveis de que Lucius Henrique Malfoy, auxiliado por seu legítimo herdeiro, Draco Lucius Malfoy, planejava o assassinato do outrora rei de Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald, para se quedar com os feudos que negociava com vossa majestade, cartas e um diário pessoal do duque, contendo tais informações, foram encontrados em um dos feudos que estavam sob sua tutela. Atesta-se, pois, que o duque e a duquesa – sua cúmplice, conforme atestam os documentos – bem como seu único filho e herdeiro, conspiraram contra o monarca que os abrigou gentilmente e assim, contra todo o reino de Durmstrang. A sentença perante tal ato é a morte.

- Como ousa...! – os olhos acinzentados de Lucius brilhavam furiosamente.

- Prendam todos.

A ordem de Tom foi simples, mas precisa, e segundos depois os membros da família Malfoy se encontravam cada qual sujeito firmemente por dois cavaleiros do reino. Os servos do castelo, bem como os guardas do mesmo, já haviam sido subjugados e apenas as damas de companhia de Harry permaneciam livres, junto ao rei, como este ordenara.

- Malfoy – Tom fixou seus olhos num furioso Draco – Onde eles estão?

E um sorriso arrogante logo surgiu nos lábios do loiro:

- Ora, então tudo isso é para tentar roubar o que é meu?

- Eu não vou perguntar duas vezes – informou com frieza – Onde estão o Harry e o meu filho?

- Você pode sumir com o pequeno bastardo, não faz diferença, mas as suas mãos imundas não tocarão no _meu_ Harry nunca mais!

- O Harry nunca foi seu, não se iluda, por mais que você o tocasse era em mim que ele pensava, você sabe disso, Malfoy. Agora me diga de uma vez, onde eles estão?

- Desgraçado...!

- Senhor – uma aflita McGonagall interrompeu – Na torre, o meu jovem amo e o pequeno Richard estão na torre de estocagem de alimento, por favor, salve-os.

- Maldita bruxa! – gritou Draco, tentando arremeter contra a mulher, mas os cavaleiros de Tom o seguravam com firmeza. Ela, no entanto, ignorava o garoto mimado, preocupada de mais com a saúde de seus meninos para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

Tom, por sua vez, ao ouvir a serva, não pensou duas vezes e correu para o local indicado, que ele conhecia bem, pois passara muitas temporadas naquele castelo em sua infância. E quando o monarca se deparou com os dois brutamontes que faziam a guarda daquela imensa porta de ferro, sequer piscou antes de tirar a espada da bainha e num único movimento, cortar ambas as cabeças. No instante seguinte, Tom abria a pesada porta para se deparar com a cena mais cruel que ele, outrora o general mais temido de Durmstrang, contemplara em sua vida:

Encolhido naquele chão de pedra frio e imundo, com apenas um fino lençol encobrindo o corpo ferido, estava o doncel que conquistara seu coração. Os braços delgados abraçavam firmemente contra o peito, um garotinho de cabelos negros que parecia adormecido, os rastros de lágrimas ainda visíveis no rostinho infantil.

O coração de Tom apertou em seu peito.

Harry o encarava, mas as belas esmeraldas haviam perdido o brilho, estavam nubladas pela febre, mergulhadas num profundo delírio; os lábios machucados murmurando palavras desconexas e tremendo devido ao frio.

- Harry...? – perguntou horrorizado, ajoelhando-se rapidamente ao lado do pequeno corpo marcado.

Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Depois de tanto tempo, Tom não o perderia novamente.

Não o perderia para Draco Malfoy. Não o perderia para a morte. E nem para a loucura.

- Senhor Tom – Richard murmurou ao abrir os olhos e encontrar um par exatamente igual aos seus – Por favor, senhor Tom... – foi como se uma pequena chama de esperança inundasse o coração do menino – Ajude o meu pa', por favor... Ele... Ele não está bem.

- Acalme-se, pequeno, vocês estão salvos agora. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Curiosamente, o menino se sentiu seguro com aquelas palavras que, outrora proferidas por um debilitado Harry, não soavam tão convincentes. Com o senhor Tom ali, Richard sabia, as coisas mudariam.

- Você consegue andar? – Tom perguntou ao menino, que assentiu prontamente, colocando-se de pé ao seu lado.

O monarca, então, pegou Harry no colo com extrema doçura e suavidade, como se segurasse uma delicada jóia, e seguiu com ele para fora dali. Quando regressou à sala principal do castelo, na qual se encontravam os demais, o grito enfurecido de Draco foi imediato:

- NÃO! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELE! ELE ME PERTENCE! ELE É MEU!

Os olhos escarlates, obscuros e perigosos como ninguém ali contemplara antes, apenas se fixaram em Draco Malfoy, encarando-o profundamente, para então afirmar:

- Guardas, levem-nos às masmorras do palácio de Durmstrang, a execução será amanhã ao entardecer.

- Sim, majestade.

- Tom... – uma enfraquecida e suplicante voz fez-se ouvir.

Harry, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, sussurrara:

- Por favor, ele não... Por favor... Poupe-o...

A trêmula mão do doncel apontava para o garotinho de cabelos louros e olhos chorosos que era sujeito pelos guardas como seu pai e seus avós. E Tom rapidamente entendeu: Harry intercedia pela vida de seu filho caçula, uma criança inocente como o seu próprio filho Richard, que, por sua vez, encarava o irmão com evidente angústia.

- Soltem o menino – ordenou finalmente. Na mesma hora, Richard correu para segurar a mãozinha do irmão e com isso, infundirem forças um ao outro – Richard, por favor, traga seu irmão conosco.

- NÃO OUSE SE APROXIMAR DO MEU FILHO, RIDDLE! E MUITO MENOS DO MEU ESPOSO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO...!

- Ele não é mais seu filho, Malfoy, como o Harry não é mais seu esposo.

Tais palavras, frias como gelo, ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra do aposento. E Tom, não satisfeito, sentenciou antes de sair do local que logo seria queimado como todo o castelo:

- A partir de hoje, Draco Malfoy, você não passa de um homem morto.

-x-

A recuperação de Harry demandou tempo e os melhores médicos da corte, mas Tom não desistiu um segundo sequer, fazendo jus à promessa de não perdê-lo novamente. Assim, passado algumas semanas, o doncel estava completamente curado, saudável o bastante para ainda viver e aproveitar por muitos anos a fio com sua família. Por sua vez, a notícia da traição dos Malfoy percorreu a imensidão dos três reinos, na boca dos mais ricos membros de diversas cortes, bem como na boca dos mais simples camponeses, denegrindo completamente o nobre e antigo nome desta família.

E a punição de Tom àqueles que por anos maltrataram Harry e seu filho foi algo digno de se eternizar na história.

Lucius foi queimado vivo em praça pública para dar exemplo aos demais e assim, pagar pelo seu sórdido crime de "traição"; Narcisa, por ser irmã do monarca de Hogwarts, não foi morta, pois Tom queria evitar instabilidades em seu recente governo. Ela, porém, segundo suas próprias palavras, sofreu um castigo ainda pior do que morte. A sempre vaidosa mulher foi mandada para um convento nos confins do reino de Durmstrang, onde teve seus cabelos raspados e foi obrigada a andar em trapos pelo resto de sua vida, cuidando pessoalmente dos afazeres domésticos e sendo maltratada constantemente pelas madres superiores que a repudiavam devido à sua suposta traição para contra o reino. Todavia, nenhum castigo foi pior do que o concedido ao herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Draco Lucius Malfoy foi aprisionado no calabouço mais frio e obscuro do palácio de Durmstrang, onde, a mando do rei, sofrera com torturas diárias – que variavam entre ferros em brasa marcando sua pele, ou então, arrancando seus olhos, bem como ratos e larvas devorando pouco a pouco seu corpo chagado. Tais torturas, porém, não se comparavam ao seu maior suplício: saber que acima daquelas masmorras imundas, no belo palácio, Tom e Harry viviam juntos e felizes.

O doncel, é claro, não sabia que Draco estava vivo, sofrendo com torturas diárias sob os seus pés. Ele imaginava que o seu antigo marido havia sido morto juntamente com Lucius no dia seguinte ao seu resgate. Mas segundo o julgamento Tom, a morte imediata de Draco Malfoy seria pouco, muito pouco para compensar todo o suplício que ele causara.

Cinco anos.

Cinco longos e agonizantes anos.

Este foi o tempo que Draco durou, até morrer naquelas masmorras, completamente louco, mutilado e sozinho.

Harry, porém, finalmente contava com uma vida repleta de alegria. Tom registrara Richard como seu herdeiro legítimo e este agora era o próximo na linha que o sucederia ao trono. Richard, mais feliz do que nunca, descobriu, então, ter um pai que o amava. Henry, por sua vez, era igualmente querido por Tom, e afastado dos Malfoy, tornava-se a criança doce e maravilhosa que sempre fora destinada a ter sido.

Eles eram, enfim, uma família.

- Majestade – Minerva o chamou.

E Harry sorriu.

Sempre seria estranho ver a mulher que o criara e cuidara em todas as ocasiões o chamando assim:

- O rei Tom – continuou ela – aguarda sua presença no jardim.

- Obrigado, Minerva, estou a caminho.

Aquelas três mulheres, suas queridas damas de companhia, não podiam conter um sincero sorriso ao contemplarem o indiscutível brilho de alegria nos olhos esmeraldas daquele lindo nobre que amavam como um filho.

No jardim, a imponente figura de Tom Riddle observava ao longe dois meninos: Richard e Henry não se cansavam de brincar no novo escorregador e no balanço que seu pai mandara construir. Quando Harry chegou, porém, foi surpreendido por fortes braços que logo envolveram sua cintura para em seguida, estremecer com o sensual beijo que foi depositado em sua nuca:

- Você é feliz, Harry?

A entonação seria na voz de seu marido fez o doncel dar meia volta em seus braços para encará-lo, abraçando-lhe o pescoço e fixando seus olhos nas belas jóias escarlates.

- É como se eu vivesse num conto de fadas, meu amor.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu sei – sorriu – Eu também te amo.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, pois, governou aquele reino com sabedoria e precisão, sempre seguindo os conselhos de seu consorte, que era idolatrado pelo povo por sua bondade e beleza angelical. Richard e Henry cresceram inseparáveis, desfrutando do amor de seus pais e vivendo num lar repleto de harmonia e carinho, com o qual sempre haviam sonhado. E para alegria de todos, a família cresceu, nascendo três anos depois a pequena Mérope Lilian Riddle, de olhos azuis escuros como os do avô Sirius e cabelos negros incrivelmente lisos, e após dois anos do nascimento da princesa, veio ao mundo o pequeno Mordred Arthur Riddle, um doncel, de olhos verdes-esmeraldas e cabelos ligeiramente revolvidos.

A história de amor do conde Tom Marvolo Riddle e do príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, Harry James Potter-Black, foi contada através dos séculos. E uma história que começou com "Era uma vez...", não pode terminar de outra forma, senão afirmando da maneira mais clássica que Tom e Harry, desfrutando do seu grande amor, _viveram felizes para sempre_.

**FIM**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**N/A: **Hello people! Então, mais uma história que chegou ao fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu sinceramente admito que fiquei um pouco diabética, escrevendo tanto açúcar assim... Hehehe... Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. A proposta foi bem esse clima de "conto de fadas" na era medieval, e mesmo com o Harry comendo o pão que o Draco amassou, a açúcar ainda precisou escorrer da tela agora no final... Mas convenhamos, com final açucarado ou não, vocês me matariam se o Harry não ficasse com o Tom não é mesmo? Hehehe... Nem eu mesma iria me perdoar xD O garoto sofreu tanto que o mínimo que ele pode ter é o seu "felizes para sempre"! Hehehe...

Bom, um **novo Tom/Harry** está a caminho, galera! Dessa vez não é UA e nem terá Mpreg, será no ambiente dos livros mesmo, ao estilo da minha antiga história Poison, digamos assim, mas um pouco mais complexo. Espero que vocês possam acompanhar esta **NOVA HISTÓRIA** e que apreciem seu enredo!

Quanto ao último capítulo, o que acharam? Foi preciso muita insulina? Hehehe... Please, mandem suas **REVIEWS** para eu saber o que acharam do final da história!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais para:

**sskittyblue**... **FranRenata**... **vrriacho**... **Lady Nath Black**... **laura**... **Tania S.M.**.. **raquel potter malfoy**... e **mesquila**!

O próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** logo estará online também!  
Até a próxima!


End file.
